Northman Vs Thornton
by PriscillaPal
Summary: In the final story of the 'True Tara' trilogy, Eric Northman finds a way to bind Tara to him forever, but as per the norm with this couple and their lives, that will be the least of their problems. A violently jealous ghost, a poisoning and a few misdeeds from the past, threaten to derail Eric and Tara for good.
1. Chapter 1

**BACKSTORY**: It has been one month since Eric Northman returned from the past and disrupted the new life Tara Compton had tried to build with Alcide Herveaux. And in that month, much has happened.

Tara decided there was no point in pretending she had anything with the King of Louisiana, Bill Compton. The couple got a 'vampire divorce', which was actually much different than a human divorce, with regards to time and money. It was much shorter and much cheaper.

Alcide was thrilled but didn't hope for much more than having the twins and Tara, live with him in his house in Shreveport. Vampire laws did not honor incest, and apparently, that was what Tara and Alcide were practicing when they got together. It wasn't that it was unheard of, for vampire siblings to have sex, but to become a real couple, was just not done in that part of society.

But that wasn't the worst problem...

Eric had been calm. Eerily so. Tara had tried living with him but couldn't stand it! She suspected he was still using that drug that Dr. Ludwig had given him to travel back in time, to **STILL** see that earlier version of herself! And it was driving her crazy! She couldn't prove it but she also couldn't live with Eric, feeling that way!

Alcide had no idea that that was the real reason they were back together. And Tara never wanted him to know. He was a good man and just as hot as Eric, in many ways. Alcide Herveaux should have been able to make her forget about Eric Northman. But there were some nights, when they were together, that Tara would pretend Alcide was Eric. Not all the time, but a few.

What Tara did tell Alcide, and others, was something quite different and true. The reason she had taken her twin babies, Alexander and Ilsa, from their father's home, was because of something Eric brought up to her. Something HE wanted to do and **SHE** did not.

Eric wanted to turn their children into vampires! He wanted Tara to decide what age they should do this at and blah...blah...blah...

She had human children and she would not turn them into monsters! And she didn't want to hear Eric's fucked up reasons for wanting to do what he was proposing! Tara talked to Bill and Sookie, who were now planning their own wedding. It was Bill that told her that in a case like this, Eric would be legally forbidden to perform such an act on his own children, if Tara went to vampire court and got full custody. Eric could have arranged time with the twins, but if he did anything out of line, like turning them into vamps, he would meet the true death.

And that is where we are in this story: Eric's sister, Nora Gainsborough, is his lawyer, while Tara is being defended by none other than Portia Bellefleur. Tara is all nerves. And not because she is nervous about being in court.

Eric is calm. Too calm. And he smiles at her whenever he sees her. And it is not a friendly smile, so much as it is a knowing smile...

* * *

Sookie and Sam were sitting in a local park, while Alexander and Ilsa slept in their strollers. Sam had promoted Arlene to Assistant Manager, and she was looking out for Merlotte's, while he and Sookie helped with the twins.

Sam was listening to Sookie tell him about what was currently going on in Tara's life...

"So there is a meeting with the lawyers tonight?" Sam asked.

"A meeting with the lawyers, Eric and Tara. Portia will be the only human in the room. She could end up getting killed." Sookie sighed.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know what Northman is thinking! I mean it's crazy to want to turn the babies!"

Sookie smiled as Alexander awoke, then looked at her, smiling some. He recognized her by now.

"Is it? I think Eric is just coming from a place, where he doesn't want to outlive his children. You see how he took Pam's death."

Sam swallowed, then nodded. Sookie rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I miss Pam but I have to move on. And death is a part of life. It isn't natural to stall it. I think that's where Tara is coming from. How is Alcide taking all of this?"

"In stride," Sookie said, "but he told me he thought he saw a man that the Pelts used, watching the house."

"Are those fucks still trying to kidnap the babies?"

"Alcide recognized the guy as someone the Pelts have used when they needed some kind of killing done. I'm surprised they didn't just use Debbie." she said sarcastically.

A man walked up to them.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse and Sam Merlotte?"

Sam frowned. Uh oh...

"Yes," Sookie answered, "who are you?"

The process server handed them both envelopes.

"You've both been served." he said and walked off. Sam tore open the envelope. The noise seemed to awaken baby Ilsa.

"Holy shit, Sook! Northman is calling me as a witness for HIM! I don't have a fucking decent thing to say about him!"

Sookie opened hers and saw the same thing.

"Yeah, Eric is calling me as a witness as well. Sam, he's planning something dirty. Maybe we should talk Tara into cooperating."

"You mean allowing Eric to bite these babies and turn them, whenever he pleases?" Sam asked sarcastically.

But Sookie folded up the summons. This was not **JUST** about Eric's plans for his children. And no one knew that better than Tara herself.

* * *

Tara padded into the kitchen to find Sookie feeding Alexander. Ilsa was asleep. Alcide was in the shower upstairs.

She made her way over to the refrigerator, opened a bottle of True Blood and took a long swig. She then stopped mid-sip. She could feel Sookie's eyes on her. Tara set down the bottle and looked at her.

"Okay, Sook, what's wrong? Did something happen with the babies today?"

Sookie wiped Alexander's little mouth, then answered.

"Sam and I were sitting in the park, when were served with subpoenas. From Eric's lawyer!"

"Oh. Well it's no big deal, Sookie. You just tell them how awful Eric is..."

"No," Sookie interrupted, "see Nora isn't going to ask me all that. She's trying to make you look bad and unfit."

"Why are you acting as if you suddenly don't know what to say?" Tara asked tiredly. "I mean you know what Eric's like. Just say that in court."

"I haven't seen any evidence that he's a bad father, Tara. And that is what this is all about, right?"

Tara wasn't in the mood for any of Sookie's preachy crap!

"Okay, look, I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't have the time for it. I'll feed Alexander."

"Tara, Portia and you are meeting with Eric and Nora tonight, right? It's a meeting to see if you can't work things out so that this doesn't have to go to court. Just cooperate with him. Vampire court could be very different than human court!"

Alcide came downstairs in a robe, peering at Sookie and Tara suspiciously.

"What's going on down here?" he asked gruffly.

Sookie sighed.

"Alcide, I think you need to talk to Tara about just giving Eric what he wants. Sam and I got served to testify by his lawyer. I think he plans to humiliate Tara. Before it gets that far..."

"Whoa!" Alcide interrupted. "What are you saying, Sookie? That we ought to give in to Northman? Because what Northman wants, isn't just the children. He can't seem to grasp a clue in hell, that Tara and I are together now. So hell no, no one is giving in. He abandoned her and that's what Sam and you say."

Tara said nothing during this. It was hard to wake up to this shit. Sookie was doubting that she could get full custody of her children. Maybe she should listen to her. What was Nora planning on asking Sookie and Sam about her?

"Look, I'll see what Eric says at the meeting. I think you should go."

Sookie looked from Tara to Alcide, then picked up her purse.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"LaFayette will be here tomorrow. Why don't you take the day off?" Tara smiled wanly. Sookie said nothing for a long moment, then nodded. She touched Alexander's head and walked to the front door. The sound of it opening and closing could be heard.

"I didn't realize LaFayette was coming over?" Alcide asked, rubbing his face.

"He's not. I'll find someone else to look after Alex and Ilsa tomorrow. I don't trust Sookie."

"Okay, now I don't think Sookie meant anything by that, Tara. She's just scared for you is all." Alcide advised her. He walked over to the fridge to get a True Blood.

"So scared that she's now sure I'll lose? Why? Maybe because Eric said something to Bill and Bill told Sookie something. And if she was any kind of real friend, instead of saying all of that cryptic shit, she would've told me why exactly she thinks I ought to give in to Eric."

Alcide took out his bottle, closed the door, then broached an unpleasant subject to Tara.

"I've got something to tell you. And I just want you to hear me out before you say anything."

Tara peered at him. Uh oh...

"Okay." she answered. Alcide took a deep breath, then went into what he had to say.

"I got a call the other day from another FBi Agent. An Agent Williams. I've been to see him."

Tara's mouth dropped open!

"You met with a fed? Why?"

Alcide walked over to her.

"Tara, they haven't forgotten what happened to those agents Eric killed. They want to make a deal."

Tara backed away a bit. Federal agents Sara Weiss and Tom Latteste had asked for both LaFayette's and her help in bringing Eric down. They had proof he was selling some drug called Morphia, that allowed people to morph into other people. It had dangerous side effects and in short, some rich person had died, which is why the authorities suddenly cared about it in the first place.

At some point, Eric found out she had been talking to the feds, and Kibwe and Alcide were recruited to help Eric murder the agents. But there had been something else Eric had asked her and Alcide to do, that they hadn't. Something concerning murdering little Emma Garza, an act that Eric is convinced actually took place, when it did not.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

Alcide rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Tara, if Northman goes to prison, we can be done with him. I want to help the feds catch him. Then we don't have to worry about his coming between us or his trying to turn the babies. I know you don't like cops. I hate them too. But I think we should consider this."

"Alcide, we both helped with that. We'd go to prison as well." Tara hedged.

"No. We've been promised total immunity. But this Agent Williams wants to talk to both of us." Alcide said, his eyes searching hers.

"I'll...I'll think about it after my meeting tonight." Tara said. Alcide pulled her into an embrace and Tara leaned into him. She had thought this whole thing died with those two agents. But she had been stupid to think they wouldn't have tried to find out what had happened to their own. If the meeting with Eric and Nora didn't go well tonight, Tara would consider the 'putting Eric in prison option'.

* * *

Tara met with Portia before they went into the meeting room. They were all meeting at Portia's law firm.

"I want to try and work things out with Eric."

Portia raised a brow.

"That is why we are here, Tara."

"No, I mean **REALLY** work things out. I found out something and if I have to go with this option, it could affect my children's lives forever."

"What are you talking about?" Portia asked.

"I'll tell you after this is over." Tara said and Portia gave her a long, level look, before walking to the meeting room door, opening it and stepping inside to face Eric and Nora.

Portia and Tara sat down across from them. Portia opened the discussion.

"My client has informed me that she wants to make every effort to cooperate, for the sake of their children."

"My client feels the same way." Nora said in a clipped, snotty, British accent.

Tara looked at Eric. He was staring at her. And smiling. Tara looked away but she could still feel his eyes on her.

"If your client truly feels that way," Portia said, pulling out a document, "then he will sign this legal document, giving Ms. Thornton full custody of their children. And he will not try in anyway, to ever turn them into vampires."

"Done." Nora said.

Portia's eyes widened and she looked at Tara, who was stunned! She now looked at Eric.

"Really, Eric? No BS here? You won't fight me?"

"I'll even leave Alcide alone." Eric said coolly. "Where do I sign?"

Portia smelled trouble! This had been too easy! She stared hard at Nora, who glanced over the document and handed it to Eric, who signed it without reading it. He then pushed it across the table at Tara. There was a section for her to sign. Portia felt she **HAD** to say something!

"What is this? You gave us trouble about everything concerning this case and now you're suddenly willing to give in?"

Eric spoke.

"I love my children. All I want is their happiness. The same for their mother." Eric said, smiling at Tara. Tara smiled back, reached over and touched his hand.

"We will make this work, Eric. You can see the twins whenever you want."

Eric nodded and Tara pulled her hand away and stood up. Portia looked over the agreement. It didn't look as if it had been signed in disappearing ink or anything...

"We'll be in touch with the final details. I'm glad you came to your senses, Mr. Northman." Portia said, then walked out of the room with Tara. Once the door closed, Eric shook his head, smirked and stood up. Nora tapped her fingers on the table.

"Eric," Nora began, "I think what we just did was a mistake. And I don't mean legally. If you want this woman to love you..."

"She does love me. She just can't get past her wounded pride about the two of us." Eric told her.

"Well whatever the problem is between you two, it's only going to get worse once Tara and her lawyer there, realize we tricked them."

Eric looked down at his sister. He supposed she was right. For with a little help from a very reluctant, Chancellor Kibwe and some old voodoo he used to practice, once Eric signed Tara's little document, that piece of paper ceased to be a custody agreement.

It then turned into a marriage contract! One in which binded him and Tara together as husband and wife. Forever. And because they were now 'married', there would be no custody agreement. If she took him to vampire court, other things would now have to be proven.

Basically, it was now more a mess than it had been before. But as Tara's husband, he had the right to decide his children's future for himself. And he did not want to lose them to the frailties that went with being human.

"Eric? Did you hear me? How long did Chancellor Kibwe say it would be, before that document appears as it really is, to Portia Bellefleur and Tara?"

"Two days. So I need you to file it right now with the night court." Eric instructed her. Nora stood up and closed her briefcase.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nora told her brother.

"What I'm 'doing', is ending all of the drama. In two days, Tara will realize that she is my wife now. I will make Alcide Herveaux disappear from our lives, as his maker and my children will have my name and be under my roof. Yes, Nora, I know what I'm doing." Eric said calmly. He was just sorry he hadn't done it a lot sooner. Preferably the moment he crushed those reality rings in front of Tara, keeping her from returning to 'Prince Eric'. Well **HE** was Prince Eric now, whether Tara liked it or not!

Eric looked at Nora again, smiling.

"I hope you'll be up to giving Tara and myself a nice reception, after all is revealed."


	2. Chapter 2

Tara decided to pay Bill and Sookie a visit, before heading home to Alcide and the twins. Sookie lived mostly with Bill these days, so she was not surprised to find her at Tara's own former residence.

Bill was there as well, when Tara was let in. She didn't mince words.

"I decided to take your advice. I asked Eric if we could come to an agreement about the twins. He signed the document Portia wanted him to, so now there will be no court and no one will have to testify. I just thought you should know that." Tara said to Sookie, then nodded to Bill and turned to leave.

But both Sookie and Bill stopped Tara, for different reasons.

"Tara," Sookie said, "I know you were upset with me. I know you even might've thought that I didn't believe you could win in court against Eric. I am just looking out for you. Alcide and you are trying to start a new life. There are people that still see you as the 'Vampire Queen' and are pissed off that Bill and you aren't together. The last thing you need is the drama of a court battle."

Tara smiled wanly, but didn't respond. She couldn't tell Sookie that she really didn't do this because of the reason she stated. The more she thought about what Alcide was trying to do, the more desperate she felt about not letting this whole thing get ugly. She could not be responsible for sending Eric to any kind of prison. Now with Eric signing that agreement, Alcide could stop talking to the Feds.

Bill had something different to say.

"Eric just signed the agreement? He put up no resistance?"

Tara nodded.

"But he did before?"

"Yes. I think he's just finally thinking of Alex and Ilsa." Tara said. But Bill's facial expression was one of disbelief. Now Sookie looked at him.

"You don't believe Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Did Portia believe Eric?" Bill asked Tara.

Tara shrugged.

"No. But she looked over the document. I signed it and Eric signed it. It's legally binding. We just have to work out visitation."

"Tara, Eric is still yours and Alcide's maker. He could make the two of you do anything."

"I know, but the contract states that he would have to deal with the Authority if he broke any part of it. Bill, Portia and I know what we're doing. I should be getting home." Tara said and turned to leave.

"Tara?" Sookie asked.

Tara turned back to her.

"Yeah Sook?"

"Do you still need LaFayette to look after the babies tomorrow? I could do it, you know."

Tara smiled.

"LaFayette 'canceled' so I was going to have to find someone else anyway. Thanks. I'll see you before the sun comes up."

Sookie nodded and Tara finally left. Bill put a hand on Sookie shoulder and she turned to face him.

"I'm glad Tara and yourself have worked out your issues. But I won't believe any of this, until that document that Eric signed is legal and binding." Bill said firmly.

* * *

But when Tara did return home, she did indeed find LaFayette there looking after the twins!

"Uh, where is Alcide?"

"He called and said he had an emergency meeting. Sam gave me the time off." LaFayette explained. But he frowned when he saw her facial expression.

"What's up, hookah? Did Eric give you more shit at your meeting?"

Tara shook her head.

"He was actually wonderful." Tara admitted. "But I'm worried about Alcide. The Feds haven't forgotten about those two agents Eric killed. They've been in touch with Alcide."

LaFayette did not like the sound of that!

"They've been in touch with Alcide or Alcide has been in touch with them?" he asked sharply.

"What does it matter? All of us are back on their radar, if we ever left. And Alcide wants us to give them Eric. That way if he's locked away and probably drugged in some way, he won't be able to do anything to us as our maker. And he'll be out of the twins lives as well."

LaFayette could see that Tara wasn't exactly crazy about this option.

"Did you tell Alcide you didn't want to go with that plan?"

"I asked him to wait until I talked to Eric tonight. We talked and it's all worked out. So there is no need to put Eric in prison."

"Our ourselves." LaFayette reminded her. Tara said nothing to that. There was no point in bringing up that only herself and Alcide had been offered immunity. She peered at him.

"Are you still selling that Morphia shit for him?"

Lafayette sighed.

"Yeah. You know, Eric's kind of low with that. He's no longer selling it in his club. But apparently, word is that it's being sold in nursing homes."

Tara gasped!

"Nursing homes? What the fuck, LaFayette? You're selling drugs to old people?"

"Did I say I was selling it there? Hell no! But look at what the drug is, hookah! You can morph into anyone you want. Someone young and attractive for a couple of hours. Old people love that shit!"

"How does it work?" Tara asked curiously. But she was still appalled.

"I heard it's orderlies selling it. It's called 'ass for pills'."

Tara frowned.

"What do you mean 'ass for pills'? Who's giving up the ass?"

LaFayette coughed, then spoke.

"I think the old people that want the drug have no funds." LaFayette said slyly.

"LaFayette that is some nasty shit! I can't believe the father of my babies is responsible for something like that!"

"Yeah, well I think that could be another reason the feds are looking at your boy." LaFayette told her. "But look, we're cool right? I mean **I'm** not selling that shit in nursing homes."

"Yeah. I guess. Well, you can go. I'm back." Tara said, smiling at her cousin. She left the room to look after the babies, who were in highchairs in the kitchen. Lafayette sighed, not liking the sound of this 'Alcide and the Feds' shit. He was about to head out, when someone appeared before him.

Someone dead.

Debbie Pelt waved cutely at him, and her facial expression was just as malevolent as ever.

"Hi bitch," she smirked, "I know you can see me."

"Lord no!" LaFayette hissed. He hadn't had a good look at her before Sookie blew her head off, but he knew her face well enough from all of those flyers the Weres had put up.

"Well, I don't need the Lord. But Alcide and that bitch he has living in my house will." Debbie said walking around. She wiped her hand across a piece of furniture and dust appeared on her finger.

Lafayette glanced towards the kitchen, then whispered.

"You're haunting this house?"

"I'm doing much more than that. And there won't be anything you can do about it. Warn them. They can't see me." Debbie said coolly. She then glanced over towards the kitchen. She was sure that that bitch that kept her from killing Sookie, was sipping more True Blood. That was a shame, since for a couple of days now, Debbie had been putting small amounts of silver in the bottles Tara drank...

* * *

Alcide had gotten his own lawyer. A demon by the name of a Mr. Desmond Cataliades. Federal Agent Harlan Williams stood as Alcide and his attorney, looked over the immunity agreement.

"As it's stated, both Ms. Thornton and yourself, Mr. Herveaux, have to agree to this deal. And yet she is not present this evening." Agent Williams noted sourly.

Mr. Cataliades set the agreement down and dismissed the agent's concerns.

"Mr. Northman is the father of her children. Ms. Thornton is in the midst of a custody battle with him, which is keeping her from being present."

"Yes, but I think we can all agree, that if she helps us put Eric Northman behind bars, there will be no need for a custody anything. She gets her children free and clear by default." Agent Williams said, now looking at Alcide.

Alcide cleared his throat.

"She'll sign this."

"Well," Mr. Cataliades purred, "she won't sign **THIS** the way it is. Nor will Mr. Herveaux."

"Okay, Mr. Cataliades," Agent Williams said, crossing his arms, "what's the problem?"

"This agreement is null and void if you are unable to prosecute successfully."

Alcide's eyes widened!

"Are you fucking kidding me?! If you don't 'successfully' prosecute, then Northman knows that Tara and i betrayed him and it's over for us! You didn't say that shit before!"

"Mr. Herveaux, you are practically the star witness. You actually helped throw the bodies overboard. There is no way Eric Northman will not be convicted."

"It also says," Mr. Cataliades interrupted, "that this contract is null and void if Mr. Herveaux and Ms. Thornton don't help coerce other known associates of Mr. Northman's, into turning state's evidence against him."

"When was all this extra shit added?!" Alcide continued to snap.

"It was always there, Mr. Herveaux, albeit in small print," Agent Williams admitted, "though I figured with your particular abilities, you would be able to see that section."

"Well I didn't! And who are these 'known associates' you're talking about? Like Lafayette Reynolds?" Alcide asked.

"Actually, we were thinking about Kibwe Akinjide. He did help you throw the bodies over and you were both working at Fangtasia at the time."

Mr. Cataliades snorted!

"We're through here. Let's go, Mr. Herveaux."

Alcide and Mr. Cataliades stood up, but Agent Williams halted them with his tone-which bordered on nasty.

"Mr. Herveaux, your lawyer here is doing you a grave injustice by not getting you to see that this is the best deal for you. And Ms. Thortnon. **SOMEONE** will pay for the murders of two federal agents. Whether it's Eric Northman, or Ms. Thornton and yourself is up to you."

But Mr. Cataliades looked bored. These people knew Eric Northman had murdered these officials, on **HIS** boat.

"You should know better, Agent Williams. I sincerely hope you're not implying that you would frame Mr. Herveaux and Ms. Thornton for the crimes, knowing full well who the real culprit is?"

"I implied no such thing." Agent Williams said sourly.

"Good. Call us when you can present my client with a proper immunity agreement." Mr. Cataliades said, then walked out with Alcide. Once outside, Mr. Cataliades brought up something to his client.

"What are the chances of getting the chancellor to go along with this? The two of you were colluding when you were pretending to be Bill Compton."

"Take a guess! You think the high chancellor of the Authority is going to testify against another vampire he helped commit murder with? Besides, I always thought Northman had something on Kibwe. I just couldn't prove it."

Mr. Cataliades nodded.

"Let me look into that possibility. Because if it is true, then Kibwe Akinjide, might be looking to rid himself of Eric Northman as well."

* * *

Eric sat on his throne staring at Nora, and Kibwe, who had arrived a little bit after she did, expectantly.

"Well?" he asked his sister.

"It's done. The document was filed under 'Vampire Marriage License'. Portia Bellefleur will notice the delay, or the misfiling. She'll be looking for a custodial agreement when she should be looking for something else." Nora informed him.

Eric smiled at her.

"Thank you very much for handling your part in this."

Nora smiled back, then glanced at Kibwe, before turning to leave. Kibwe was not in a good mood.

"I don't appreciate coming here. We should have met at Authority Headquarters."

"You're here now. Let's talk in my office." Eric said, getting down off of his throne. Kibwe followed him to his back office, where in which Eric closed the door.

"There is a rumor that you had the remains of the reality rings, that I crushed in front of Tara's face, remade. Is there any truth to that?"

Kibwe said nothing. Eric continued on.

"Because if there is any truth to it, I want one of them."

"Forget it. I used my knowledge of voodoo, to help you trick Tara Thornton. I don't want any part of your schemes against her."

"First of all, Chancellor, you're a rare breed. A Black slave owner. Or African...sorry. And you owned my wife's descendants. Now I think we both know that it's not Tara you fear. But **ALL** of the African American vampires, that will be pissed off when they find out about you. There is no way the Authority will want you at the helm. So you will do as i ask, for as long as I ask. I'll be in touch about the ring. And thank you for help with that spell. Tara did not know she was signing anything that meant she had married me."

Kibwe turned, opened the door and walked out. He thought about killing the fucker, but people had seen him come to Fangtasia. They had also seen him go into the back office with Eric. So he would be a known suspect.

He heard his cellphone buzz, indicating he had received a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was from Alcide Herveaux wanting to meet about a 'mutual enemy'. Knowing he meant Eric, Kibwe texted back 'where and when'.


	3. Chapter 3

The ghost of Debbie Pelt watched as Tara took a sip of True Blood, spiked with a few drops of silver polish she had put into the bottle. Tara kind of made a face at the bottle, set it down, then sat down in front of the twins to feed them.

Alcide came in and Debbie smiled at him.

"Hey lover!" Debbie called out. But of course Alcide couldn't see or hear her. Debbie couldn't quite figure that out. Why couldn't vamps see dead people, since they themselves were dead? Oh well. This was much more fun.

Tara got up and moved to kiss him hello. Debbie stuck her finger down her throat!

"You're making me sick, you know that, don't you, lover? This is the best you could do after me? I mean I could forgive this whole thing, if you hadn't been hot for this bitch, before Eric Northman turned you. But you wanted this bitch even when you were a Were. I don't get it. Tell me what the fuck you see in her? What?"

Ilsa was finished being fed, so Tara picked her up out of the high chair and took her upstairs. Alcide sat down in the chair Tara had vacated and looked at Alexander, who had baby food around his mouth. Alcide took a cloth and began to wipe it off. Debbie sat on the counter and continued to vent.

"Boy Alcide, you're so nice to babies that aren't even yours. Remember when I wanted to have a baby with you? Remember what you said? That you didn't think it would be fair to our child or some such shit! That the life expectancy wasn't so hot and blah..blah...blah...but you can just slobber over these brats can't you?!" Debbie snapped.

Tara returned and Debbie glared at the back of her head as she talked.

"So," Tara began, "I got back and found LaFayette was here. He didn't know where you were."

Alcide wiped Alexander's chin, then spoke.

"How'd your meeting with Northman go?"

Tara looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Fine. Actually better than expected. Eric agreed to my terms."

Alcide blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Eric signed the agreement Portia drew up. The twins are ours and Eric gets to see them at scheduled times. He can't turn them and he won't bother us. He really seemed to want to work things out." Tara said, touching his hair.

But Alcide pulled out of her reach, picked up Alexander, and left the kitchen. Debbie folded her arms and smirked!

"See that bitch? See the way he shrank from your touch? That means he's angry. He didn't like what you said just now. You know what that means? Once he puts your bastard brat down, he's going to try and get some ass from Sookie Stackhouse. Why did you jump in front of her anyway? If you'd just let me kill her..."

Tara walked out of the kitchen and waited at the bottom of the staircase. Alcide came back down and his facial expression was grim.

"I just told you that Eric agreed to back off and you're acting as if I told you someone died." Tara noted impatiently.

"Tara, do you really believe that sonofabitch is going to 'back off'? Of either of us? He's up to something and I can't believe you think he's great now!"

"Did I say I thought he was 'great'? I think he wants to make this work."

Alcide shook his head.

"I had a meeting with the feds tonight. I have my own lawyer. We can put Northman away and forget this custody shit!"

Tara turned away from him. Debbie, who was now watching them in the room they were in now, peered at Tara.

"Oh, Alcide, she doesn't want to put that vamp fucker in prison! You can see it, or maybe you can't! Turn her around so you can see her face!" Debbie crowed.

Alcide turned Tara around and she looked up at him.

"I don't want to put Eric in prison, okay? I just don't think that's the way to go."

"Tara, all we have to do is get Kibwe to cooperate and he's gone out of our lives for good."

"Who the fuck is Kibwe?" Debbie asked.

"Kibwe!" Tara snapped. "Why is he in this now? I thought you said just the two of us had to tell what we know about those agents?"

"There was some small print in the agreement I didn't read. But look, Northman has something on Kibwe and my lawyer thinks that Kibwe could be wanting to get rid of Eric as well. Let's just do things my way, okay?" Alcide asked softly.

Debbie looked from Alcide to Tara. She then shook her head.

"Oh my God, Alcide! This bitch is in love with that blonde vamp! Can't you see she doesn't have your back?"

But instead, Tara reached up and pulled Alcide into a kiss! Debbie snorted!

"Okay, here we go! Beastly sex time. Are you two going to fuck upstairs or on the stairs or what?" Debbie asked no one that could answer.

Alcide began ripping Tara's clothes off of her, without breaking their kiss! Tara used her vampire strength to 'help' Alcide out of his, and before Debbie's ghostly eyes, she watched as Alcide reached around and softly caressed Tara's buttocks, before seizing them hard in a tight, lusty grip!

Tara moaned against Alcide's lips, as he lifted her on to his pulsating length with blunt force, then yanked her up and down on his manhood. His rhythm was in tempo with her movements as Tara pumped against him, her legs locked around his hips.

"Nice! Really nice! I mean is it her tits, Alcide? Is that what is it about her? And I would give this performance a seven! Seven, Alcide! We were better, weren't we! God, stop that groaning!" Debbie hissed, covering her ears and turning away from the copulating couple. When the **HELL** was that silver going to begin kicking in anyway?

"God, God!" Tara moaned and her words only fueled Alcide's deep seated lust for her. He soon built up a furious rate of speed and their bodies slapped against one another's.

Debbie turned back to gape at her man and this...this...as their movements looked almost borderline ferocious...and annoyingly hot! Now enraged, Debbie stomped to the kitchen, took out more silver polish, opened the fridge and poured it into the bottle of True Blood that Tara had not yet finished! She hoped the bitch croaked tonight!

Tara almost did.

* * *

It was near morning when she heard Alexander wake up crying. Alcide was dead to the world, literally. They slept in a pitch black room without windows instead of coffins, so Tara looked at the clock on her phone and got up. She was wearing a a cute little pink, charmeuse halter style babydoll night dress. She could feel her body slowing down and hoped she could get her son back to sleep before he awoke his sister.

These were the times that made her sad. That she had to get the babies back to sleep before the sun came up, or risk some kind of harm to herself. It wasn't fair. And it wasn't right.

It was just the way that it was. And that's why she was determined that her babies would **STAY** human.

She knew her and Alcide had not settled anything. They had just had great sex. But there was still the issue of Eric and this immunity agreement. She somehow had to make Alcide understand **WHY** she didn't want to go along with it.

Just as she reached the twins room, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach! Tara frowned, wondering why in the hell that would be happening?! She stopped in the doorway, holding on to the frame. Her stomach seemed to settle a bit, and she continued into the room...

But not before she vomited up blood next to the crib! Alexander wailed even louder and soon, Ilsa joined in.

Alcide was asleep and did not wake to the cries. Debbie stripped off her clothes and got into bed where Tara had been.

"Christ it's fucking dark in here! She won't be coming back in, lover, so I'll warm the bed for you." she said, lying down next to Alcide and trailing his back with her fingers.

Meanwhile, Eric was about to sleep for the day, when he felt Tara's distress! He put on a pair pajama bottoms, used his vampire speed to get to the house, only to find Tara unconscious in the nursery, lying in a pool of blood! The babies were now wailing their heads off!

Eric didn't bother to find Alcide, as he picked Tara up and used vamp speed to take her back to his home. He then returned and took his children as well.

And of course, he left a note for Alcide.

* * *

Dr. Ludwig was called and Eric stayed up, knowing he would suffer from the bleeds, but feeling as if there was no choice. Sookie would see the note he had left for Alcide and probably come here.

Dr. Ludwig came from the room Tara was in. Eric was holding Ilsa while Alexander was asleep in the room that he planned for them to reside in.

"Well?" Eric asked. Ilsa was falling asleep in his arms.

"She's been poisoned. I had to pump her stomach. She's asleep now but she's going to need time to recover." Dr. Ludwig told him point blank.

"Poisoned?" Eric asked calmly. "By whom?"

"That's for you to figure out. I doubt that silver was self inflicted. It was mixed in with True Blood. Someone spiked it. I'll be back tomorrow night to look in on her."

Eric nodded to her and showed her out. He then went back to the nursery and laid his daughter down in her own crib, before glancing at his son. Once he ascertained they were asleep, he pulled out his phone and called Sookie. She answered on the third ring.

"Eric? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Tara and the twins are with me. Someone has been poisoning Tara. And that 'someone' could only be Alcide. I need for you to begin looking after my son and daughter here from now on."

"What do you mean Alcide has been poisoning Tara? Don't be stupid, Eric! Why would he do that? He loves Tara."

"Dr. Ludwig just pumped Tara's stomach. When I found her she was lying in a pool of her own blood, which she had thrown up! Now she is living with Alcide and my children and Alexander and Ilsa, for damned sure, are not trying to kill their mother! Is there a housekeeper I am unaware of?"

Sookie was quiet on the other end.

"Sookie? I asked you a question."

"No! There is no housekeeper! Alcide wouldn't do this!"

"Well we'll find out tonight, won't we? But I need for you to come to my house to look after the twins. They are asleep now. They've had a hard night with all that's happened and their new surroundings. I will stay up until you arrive." Eric said, then hung up.

Sookie hung up her phone, unable to believe what was happening! She decided that she was going to go to Eric's house, but once he was asleep, she would take the twins to her home and have Sam or Arlene look after them.

She had every intention of waking Alcide up and asking him what the hell was going on!

Meanwhile, Eric set his phone on a table and went in to check on Tara. Her eyes fluttered slightly and her eyes opened.

"Eric?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "What are you doing here? Alcide will be upset."

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure he will when he awakes tomorrow night. That will also be his last night on this earth."

Tara tried to sit up but found herself feeling weak! Whey the hell was she weak?

"What do you remember?" Eric asked.

"Remember? Where am I...I'm at **YOUR** house! Why did you bring me here?"

"You were poisoned, Tara. Someone put silver polish in your True Blood. And since you only live with two babies and another vampire, I have no choice but deduce that Alcide tried to kill my wife. I won't allow him to live any longer than necessary."

Something Eric had said just now sounded strange, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, as she tried to process that accusation!

"Alcide would never do that! I don't know what's going on..."

"And that is why our children and yourself will be living with me. It's practically past dawn now. Sookie will be here soon. Get some rest." Eric said, reaching out to touch her face, before getting up and leaving the room. He closed the door so it was pitch black and Tara felt her eyes grow heavy. Alcide had tried to kill her and Eric came and took her, and the twins out of there? Alcide would never do that. Never...

Those were her last thoughts as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

Sam could not believe what LaFayette was telling him in his office at Merlotte's!

"Okay, so you can see dead people?"

"Yeah," LaFayette moaned, "it is so fucked up! But Jesus used to help me through the shit! I didn't know what to do when I saw the bitch last night!"

"But you did see Debbie Pelt in Alcide and Tara's home? And you didn't tell Tara because..."

"I didn't know if I was really seeing her! I had been smoking a little something..."

Sam didn't like hearing that. Not when Lafayette, to his knowledge, had watched the babies a couple of times already. But he let that go. For now.

"Okay, Lafayette. You're sober now. We're going over there. And if you **STILL** see Debbie Pelt, then we have to warn Tara and Alcide as soon as they wake up." Sam said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie did exactly as she planned.

She arrived at Eric's home and watched as he walked off to sleep during the day. She looked into the room he had disappeared to, and saw that he was lying next to Tara in bed.

Sookie closed the door, put Ilsa and Alexander into strollers and left the house. She put them into her mini-van, then drove to the house that Tara and Alcide shared. She pulled into the drive, got out and was about to open the door to bring the twins out, when she noticed a car that looked vaguely familiar.

Then she realized it **WAS** familiar! It was Sam's. Sookie looked at the car, then looked at the house. Sam knew that she was coming over today, didn't he? Why was he here? Lord, had Alcide somehow awakened and found Tara and the twins gone?

Sookie removed the stroller, then got the babies out of their car seats, put them into the double stroller and wheeled them towards a side, kitchen door. She unlocked the door, then pushed the stroller in. Sookie quietly closed the door behind her, and was about to call out for Sam, when LaFayette's voice startled her.

"Bitch, get the fuck up out of here!"

Sookie looked at the twins, who were staring back at her already. She put a finger to her lips, then walked out of the kitchen and towards one of the front rooms. LaFayette and Sam had their backs to her.

Debbie, meanwhile, saw Sookie behind Lafayette and Sam and smirked.

"I'm not going any fucking where! Oh and that fairy bitch is here! The one that should be dead instead of me!"

Sam could not see Debbie and just trusted from LaFayette's reactions, that the ghost of Debbie Pelt, was indeed there. He turned first to acknowledge Sookie.

"Sookie? We went upstairs to look in on Tara, Alcide and the twins and couldn't find anyone but Alcide. Do you know what's going on?"

Sookie stared past Sam to look at LaFayette.

"Uh, yeah. Eric came early this morning and took Tara and the twins to his home."

"Christ! Why?" Sam asked. Now LaFayette turned to face Sookie. He nodded to her, but his eyes seemed to slide to some invisible something next to him.

"Tara got sick. Eric thinks that Alcide poisoned her with silver. He's coming back tonight to kill Alcide unless we can prove that he'd never lay a hand on her. I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you two doing here? And what's wrong with LaFayette?" Sookie asked.

Sam looked at LaFayette, who sighed and shook his head. He spoke.

"Look, Sook, I'm just going to say this shit and then you can believe it or not. But I'm seeing the ghost of that bitch that murdered Tara. She's here and she's half admitted to putting some silver in Tara's True Blood."

Sam gasped!

"You didn't say that shit! You just said she was calling us bitches!"

Sookie walked up to LaFayette.

"You're telling me that Tara and Alcide's house is being haunted by a ghost bitch?"

Debbie reached out and shoved Sookie! Sookie went flying back! LaFayette half screamed while Sam hurried over to help Sookie up! Sookie then breathed heavily and put her hands out, testing her fairy power.

"Oh shit!" LaFayette and Sam said simultaneously. Debbie grinned again!

"Bitch, you don't even know where to aim!"

"Sookie she's right next to that fucking table!" LaFayette snapped, before Debbie rushed him and he went flying back onto a couch!

Ilsa began crying in the kitchen. Sookie quickly guessed where Debbie would be and managed to only wing her! She gasped in response to the fairy bolt!

"You just dinged the bitch, Sookie!" LaFayette confirmed. Sam looked from both Sookie to LaFayette.

"I'm going in to see to the twins. Sookie, you need to wake Alcide up."

"Go and wake him up, Fairy Whore! None of you can do a damned thing about me! I will poison the baby formula those brats drink! I will fuck Alcide against his will if I have to and will smash that whore's head in that he's living with! Trust me!" Debbie snapped.

LaFayette jumped up and grabbed Sookie, dragging her into the kitchen. He could see Debbie was standing in the living room, watching the kitchen with her arms folded.

"That bitch is threatening to poison Ilsa and Alex's baby formula, fuck Alcide whenever and kill Tara! Girl, we need an exorcism and quick!" LaFayette hissed.

Sam, who was holding Ilsa, spoke.

"LaFayette, you'll have to do it. Or find someone who can. But you can see this bitch when no one can. And apparently she can touch solid objects as well."

"I'm going up to wake Alcide. He has to be told." Sookie said and bravely left the kitchen. Debbie picked up a vase and purposely flung it past her head, so that the breaking of it would freak her out! Sookie squeaked and then hurried up the stairs as Debbie threw a pillow and something else at her, before Sookie reached the top of the stairs.

Sookie ran to Alcide and Tara's room, turned on a small lamp and sat on the side of the bed. She began shaking Alcide awake! Alcide slowly came to.

"Sookie? What is it?" he asked, sitting up slightly. It was then when he took note of the fact that Tara was not beside him.

"Alcide, I need you to listen to me: the ghost of Debbie is in this house! She poisoned Tara last night and Eric felt her distress! He came her and got her. He also took the twins."

Alcide now was wide awake!

"What the hell are you talking about? Tara and the twins are with Northman? She left me for him?"

"Goddamnit, Alcide! That is **NOT** what I'm saying! I'm saying the ghost of your bitch girlfriend, is haunting this house! Lafayette is the only one that can see her and..."

Suddenly, Alcide felt the back of his head being slapped! He reached back.

"Ouch!"

Sookie eyed him.

"What?"

"It felt as if someone slapped the back of my head...Jesus, you're saying that's Debbie?"

"She put silver in Tara's True Blood the other night. Eric believes you did it and he's coming here to kill you tonight! Look, Tara and the twins can't be here with her running loose. We need to perform an exorcism." Sookie told him.

Meanwhile, Debbie burst out laughing!

"That's a fucking joke, right?" she asked to no one that could hear her.

"So LaFayette had seen Debbie? He knows it's her?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, Alcide!"

"Okay, well maybe I can talk to her. I'll convince her to leave and everything will be okay. But there's no need to do any exorcism shit!"

"Are you serious? Alcide, Eric is not going to stand for Tara or the twins to be in this house unless that bitch is gone!"

"She'll leave on her own. Let me get up and talk to LaFayette. He can talk to her through me."

Sookie massaged her temples.

"Fine. But you need rest. I'm taking the twins back to Eric's house and I'll tell him what's going on. But I still think an exorcism is the only way here. I mean for all we know, you could move and she could follow Tara and you to the next house."

"Tara and I aren't moving! And Debbie will leave. Get the twins and everyone else out of here. I'll be over to Northman's tonight to bring the twins and Tara back home with me."

Sookie sighed. She didn't get Alcide's cavalier attitude about this whole thing, but she nodded, thinking that maybe he knew Debbie better than anyone. She turned off the lamp and left him in total darkness.

Alcide smiled in the pitch black room. He had changed his mind about getting LaFayette's help. If Debbie was a ghost, he was going to make a deal with her. He would do whatever she asked, within reason, if she staked Northman for him.

* * *

Eric awoke and looked over at Tara, who was sound asleep. He then got up, put on a robe and left the room. He found Sookie watching TV out in the other room, while the twins were crawling around in a playpen.

Sookie reached for the remote, turned off the TV then stood up.

"We need to talk." she said quietly. Eric said nothing to that and walked over to the playpen. Alexander reached a small hand up and Eric picked him up out of the playpen, then focused on Sookie.

"About?" Eric asked casually.

"Your plans for this evening. There is something you need to know." Sookie said.

"And that would be what?"

"I took the twins over to Alcide and Tara's house today. When I arrived, Sam and LaFayette were there. LaFayette can see ghosts now. Debbie Pelt is haunting that house, Eric! She beat on LaFayette and me, and because LaFayette is the only one that can see or hear her, he heard her say that **SHE** put the silver in Tara's True Blood. She plans to kill the twins and Tara."

Eric turned from Sookie and placed Alexander back in the playpen, before straightening up and turning to her again.

"You're saying that the woman that murdered Tara, is haunting her house? Which would be Alcide's fault, since he was involved with her. She lived in that same house with Alcide at one time, did she not?"

"Eric! Come on! It is not Alcide's fault that Debbie is haunting the place!"

"What are his plans? How does he intend to rid his house of this vengeful spirit? My children could've been killed!"

"I understand that! Believe me, she's dangerous! I know that better than anyone! Hell **TARA** knows it better than anyone! But I just didn't want you running over there ready to murder Alcide."

"You spoke with him?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"And what does he plan on doing about her?"

"He plans to talk to her, through Lafayette. He seems to feel that she'll stop haunting the house if he just asks her to leave."

Eric stared at her. Hard.

He then responded.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"No, Eric, I don't. I think Tara and the twins should stay someplace else until this is all settled. But I think you have to give Alcide some time to clear things up."

"Clear things up? Once again, one of Alcide's 'women' is responsible for the near death of someone dear to me. You were almost killed by this woman when she was alive. She murdered Tara. Her sister tried to murder Tara...her sister who worked for Alcide. Then Luna Garza killed Pam. My children's lives are in danger from this woman now. Alcide Herveaux, my progeny, is the problem here. Not some ghost. I'm sure the spirit of Debbie Pelt will go away, if she can be joined in the afterworld with him." Eric said coldly.

"Eric, don't! Don't do this! Give Alcide some time to clear this up!" Sookie begged.

"You should not have interfered in this matter. Clearly it's upset you. I would ask that you stay a little longer while I go out."

"You mean you want me to stay here while you go to Alcide's house and murder him?!" Sookie snapped.

The door opened, and Alcide walked in, without knocking. Sookie's heart began hammering! Oh God! She didn't think she could take witnessing a murder tonight!

"Sookie. Eric. I've come to get Tara and the twins. We're going to a hotel."

Eric walked over to Alcide.

"My family is not staying in a hotel. You have 24 hours to take care of the problems, that you have made Tara and my children's problems, or I will take care of you."

"Is that a threat, Northman?" Alcide asked coolly.

"Your **FUCKING GIRLFRIENDS, EVEN IN DEATH, CONTINUE TO CAUSE TROUBLE FOR ME!**" Eric yelled.

"Look, I'll take care of it! I know this shit looks bad. Really bad. But right now, I need to see that Tara is okay."

"She's fine as long as she stays here," Eric said, "goodnight, Alcide, your 24 hours starts right now."

Alcide nodded to himself, gave Sookie and the twins one last lingering look, before turning and walking out of the door. Sookie confronted Eric.

"Alcide had the right to make sure that Tara was okay."

"Alcide has no rights. And the day is coming soon when he will see that. Good night. Thank you for your help today." Eric said, dismissing Sookie. She huffed and grabbed her purse, waved at the babies, then walked out as well. Once outside, Alcide was waiting for her.

"Thanks for backing me up in there!"

Sookie folded her arms.

"You know it's Eric's way or the highway. Just exorcise, Debbie, okay?"

Sookie walked away from him, just as Alcide's phone rang. He had a call from Chancellor Kibwe.

* * *

Eric went back into the room Tara and himself were now sharing, carrying a tray with a bottle of True Blood on it. Tara was sitting up but she looked weak.

"What is this? Eric, what happened? Why am I here with you? Did I hear Alcide before?"

"First," Eric said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I want you to drink the blood. You're weak."

Tara lifted the bottle and took a few sips, before setting it back down on the tray.

"You said I was poisoned. That someone had put silver polish in my True Blood. No one would do that."

Eric picked up the tray and put it aside.

"Tara, the ghost of Debbie Pelt poisoned you. She has been haunting the house you live in with Alcide."

Tara's mouth dropped open and her fangs appeared!

"What are you telling me?! That ghost whore tried to kill me? What is Alcide doing about it?"

Eric refrained from smiling.

"Sadly, nothing. He seems to think she'll go away on her own. I am concerned, of course, because Sookie, Lafayette and Sam dealt with her today. She assaulted Sookie and LaFayette."

"Oh my fucking God!" Tara cried out.

"Worse yet, she has threatened so kill our children, Tara. Now I would like to give Alcide some time to put this problem to bed, so to speak. Maybe he can find someone to perform an exorcism or something, so that you can resume your life with him. But until then, I think it would be safer if you stayed with me."

Tara nodded, then impulsively threw her arms around him briefly, before letting him go.

"What was that for?" Eric asked calmly.

"For looking out for the twins and me. For letting Alcide take care of this instead of running off and killing him or something. Maybe I should call him..."

"He came by earlier. He said he would call you. He just wants you to recover and get your strength back."

Tara nodded and Eric picked up the tray and left the room. When he returned, he saw Tara was asleep again. Damn Alcide Herveaux! For Tara to be tired at night meant that silver had done deep damage. It might take her months to recover!

Eric returned to the kitchen with the tray, then went to another room to pull out camera equipment. He was taking some pictures of his children to put up on Facebook. Tara's being here with him, meant that there was no way she could 'accidentally' find out about the two of them being legally married now, and do something to reverse it.

Eric smiled to himself. Life was good again. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcide ignored the three calls he had received from Lafayette and the one from Sam, as he pulled into shopping mall, got out and then got into Chancellor Kibwe's vehicle. Alcide didn't screw around.

"I was dealing with the feds about putting Northman away for good. I hate that he's my maker. I hate that he's always coming in between Tara and me. To seal the deal, they want your cooperation."

Kibwe glanced over at him.

"That is not happening."

"I know about your being a slave holder. I also know you owned Tara's family. I don't guess you'd be too popular with Black vampires if they knew about you. I also can guess that Northman keeps holding it over your head." Alcide guessed.

"What is your point?" Kibwe asked in a monotone.

"My point is fuck the feds. I have a way of getting rid of Northman. A way in which we can witness it. A way where it will be very clear who the murderer is."

Kibwe now gave Alcide his full attention.

"How?" he asked simply.

"I know you're into that voodoo shit. You helped me switch bodies with Bill. I didn't know though that you knew how to do that shit personally."

"What if I do?"

"Kibwe, my house has a fucking ghost in it. I want you to come back to my home and see if you can see and talk to her. We're going to get her to stake Northman."

Kibwe eyed him.

"You are being haunted by a spirit? Is it only in your home?"

"Yeah," Alcide said, "so?"

"It is a vengeful one?"

"It's a woman I loved once. She died. Or was killed. She's pissed off and she tried to kill Tara. Tara is with Northman and he's not letting her come back until I take care of this shit. Her or the babies. I'm tired of having to go through him. I'm tired of him period. Now everyone thinks that an exorcism is the only way here. I say you come over and we put on this sort of fake exorcism. Then Debbie stabs Northman."

"Okay," Kibwe said, holding up a hand, "there are some problems, though I think your general idea has some promise. First of all, the spirit is angry with Tara but not Eric Northman. Why would he be present?"

"He isn't going to let Tara out of his sight! He'll want to be there to make sure it's done." Alcide confirmed.

"Yes and this is conditional on whether I can make contact with this vengeful spirit. I mean if it turns out I can't see or hear her..."

"You helped me switch bodies with Bill Compton. You'll be able to see Debbie."

"Debbie? That is this spirit's name?" Kibwe asked. Alcide nodded.

"Alright, well, there is something else: you will have to consider the fact that this 'Debbie', isn't going to go along with this unless **SHE** gets something out of this. What do you plan on promising her?"

Alcide had not thought about that.

"At this point, whatever she wants."

"What she wants is you, still, apparently. I would not make light of this."

"I'm not! But I could usually talk Debbie into anything. Besides, once Northman is safely staked, Tara, myself and the twins are moving."

Kibwe looked Alcide up and down and squinted at him!

"Are you out of your mind?! She is a vengeful spirit! She could follow you anywhere! How long has she been dead? Your lucky you have not seen her sooner."

"It's the house, Kibwe! We lived in it together and planned a life there. She won't be following Tara and I from place to place."

Suddenly Alcide Herveaux was an expert on these matters, Kibwe thought sarcastically. But he decided this was none of his business. Especially if the end game was getting rid of Eric Northman. But he decided to inform Alcide of something.

"I think there is something you should know, Alcide. You are right to rid yourself of Eric Northman."

"I know I'm right. But tell me why?" Alcide asked suspiciously.

And Chancellor Kibwe told Alcide about the marriage contract that Eric had tricked Tara into signing.

* * *

**FOUR NIGHTS LATER**

It was after closing at Merlotte's, when Sam, Sookie and LaFayette had a little conference.

"What the hell is going on with Alcide?" Lafayette asked, looking at Sookie.

Sookie slapped a towel against the counter before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know. He isn't answering his phone and I went by the house. No one answers."

"I went by one night, late," Sam confided, "it was pitch black. Alcide isn't staying there."

"We need to find him! I'm ready to do the exorcism that will get that bitch up out of my cousin's house! But Alcide and Tara have to be there." LaFayette told them. He had looked up the instructions on the internet as to how to perform an exorcism and felt he could do it.

Suddenly, Alcide himself knocked on the door. Frowning, Sam walked over and unlocked it, letting him in.

"Alcide, just the vamp we've all been looking for." he noted before re-locking the door. Alcide knew that he had to play this next part to perfection. He had just come from the house-he, Kibwe and the ghost of Debbie, were meeting in the basement. He had turned off all the lights on the first two floors, just to make it look as if he wasn't home.

Kibwe could see and hear her, and he made it clear that Debbie was in quite the foul mood. Kibwe also informed him that she was up for staking Northman...if Alcide threw Tara and the twins out of the house! She didn't want them living in 'their' house. Debbie had been realistic enough to know, that as a ghost, trapped in the house, she couldn't keep Alcide from being with Tara elsewhere, but she didn't want her there.

Alcide readily agreed. Kibwe told him Debbie was limited to **THAT** house. He planned to sell it and live with Tara and the twins someplace else.

And he was never coming back there. Somehow, Debbie seemed to think that he would stay in that house as a single guy and be with 'Ghost Debbie'. That wasn't happening, but she didn't have to know that.

"Sorry. I've been making arrangements for the exorcism and it's kind of took up my time." Alcide told them. LaFayette raised a brow.

"You found someone to get rid of that bitch?"

"Yep! Chancellor Kibwe."

LaFayette smiled. That was that big ass African that used to dance with Alcide at Fangtasia! A friend of his had gotten him on video dancing in nothing bit kente cloth! Then he whipped it off and LaFayette almost had a happy stroke!

"What does he know about getting rid of ghosts?" LaFayette asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

"Chancellor Kibwe is a witch doctor. He's the one that switched me with Bill that one time." Alcide said, casting a glance at Sookie.

"And he can see and hear Debbie like LaFayette can?" Sam asked.

Alcide nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, he wants to perform it tomorrow night. Sookie, I came here looking for you. Northman isn't letting me speak to Tara and I know she's recovering. But she needs to be there if this is going to work. I was thinking maybe Eric could bring her?"

Sookie frowned.

"I could just bring her."

"Errr...yeah...but I want Northman to see that this is done. And that I am perfectly capable of looking after Tara and the twins."

Sam nodded.

"I agree with him, Sookie. I mean if Eric's there, sees Debbie gotten rid of, then there will be no more excuses for him not to being owning up to that custody agreement. And Tara and Alcide can get on with their lives."

Thank you, Sam, Alcide thought.

Sookie slowly nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Okay, well, I'll go over there tonight and see what I can do."

"Thanks, Sookie." Alcide said, forcing himself to appear calm when he felt anything but! That fucker Eric had tricked Tara into signing a marriage agreement! She was **MARRIED** to the piece of shit! Now killing him **WAS** the only way to end this!

He only had to hold on until tomorrow night. Kibwe would dim the lights, call to Debbie. Debbie would then stake Northman and everyone would **KNOW** it was Debbie. End of story and it would be the end of Eric Northman. Thank God!

* * *

Dr. Ludwig prepared a needle, shaking her head. Eric closed the door quietly to the twins room. They were down for the night. For now.

"You know," Dr. Ludwig said, "you've involved me in more than enough of your crap with this woman..."

"Watch your language with my children sleeping in the other room." Eric ordered her.

"Look, WHY do you want me to give Tara this drug?"

"Is it not a pick-me-up?"

"Yes. But she needs rest. It takes months for a vampire to get over silver poisoning."

"And this is a very special night. I want her alert and healthy looking, albeit temporarily. But I have good news for her and she must be alert and ready to receive it."

"Uh oh..." Dr. Ludwig trailed off. Chances were, knowing Eric and Tara's history, that this 'news' was only good for Eric! But she said no more, turned and went into Eric and Tara's room. Tara was asleep. Dr. Ludwig gave her the injection, then turned to face Eric, who had watched.

"She'll be very peppy and alert in a few moments. But it will only last a couple of hours."

"That's more than enough time. Thank you." Eric said.

"Hmmm." was all Dr. Ludwig replied as Eric showed her out. He then locked the door and headed for the kitchen...

Moments later, Tara felt really good! She hopped out of bed, put on a slinky looking red robe that she had never seen before in her life and left the room. She walked down to the twins room and found Ilsa was still awake and babbling!

"Who are you talking to?" Tara asked, smiling. Alexander was fast asleep. Tara was about to pick up Ilsa, when a noise out in the other room, caught her attention. She left the babies room and walked out to the front room.

The lights were low and there was a table set out. A bottle of True Blood was on it. Standing up next to it was a document of some sort.

Eric was sitting in the chair across from the blood and piece of paper-naked. Tara lifted a brow and walked over.

"You look well." Eric noted.

"You look naked. I'm going to leave you to whatever this is..."

Eric stood up, reached down and handed her the document.

"This is the custody agreement we signed almost a week ago. I would like for you to read it. Again."

Tara just stared at him for a moment, then snatched it from him! She unfolded it and skimmed it. Nothing new here...wait...**WHAT THE FUCK**?

Tara threw it across the room!

"That is not what we signed! What is this shit?!"

"I had Chancellor Kibwe hide the true contents and make it look like it was a custody agreement. But it is a vampire marriage document. We are married, Tara. Isn't it wonderful?"

"You're out of your fucking mind!** YOU. ARE. OUT. OF. YOUR. FUCKING. MIND**! I'm not honoring that!"

"You don't have to. I am. And since we are married, the twins are now legally just as much my children as they are yours. So this thing you think you have with Alcide, IS over."

Tara took a deep breath before speaking.

"What I have with Alcide is very real."

"It's a real pain in my ass. That's what it is. I could've kept it from being so by just killing Alcide. Do you want me to do that, Tara? Because I can. So I don't want to hear anymore talk about your not honoring our marriage."

Tara was about to say something else, but Eric put a halting hand up to stop her.

"And it looks like I did this just in the nick of time. Even if Alcide manages to get rid of that ghost that tried to kill you, there is the ghost of her sister and probably crazy Luna Garza. Is that what you want? To be dealing with that man's dead, ex-girlfriends for God knows how long?"

Tara turned away from him. She couldn't tell Alcide this shit! What, that she was too stupid to really read a document more carefully?

But she hadn't been. Chancellor Kibwe had used some more voodoo shit and disguised what the damned thing really said!

"I love you, Tara. And if I had just said that awhile ago, we wouldn't be in the place we are today. I want you to turn around and look at me. I want you to tell me that those words don't mean anything to you. If they don't, then I won't hold you to that agreement."

Tara could not turn around.

Her eyes were bleeding tears that she tried to brush away, but obviously, Eric would see them. She finally turned to face him.

Then the doorbell rang.

Eric was tempted to tell whomever it was, to go away, but he could smell from the faint, delightful fairy aroma, that it was Sookie. He made his way past Tara and to the door. Still naked.

He opened it and Sookie yiped!

"Jesus, Eric! Put some damned clothes on! I'm here to see Tara. I have news about the exorcism."

Eric stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Sookie stepped backwards, as to not have any of his private parts brush up against her person!

"Now is not a good time. Tara and I are having a moment."

"You fucked Tara? Tara cheated on Alcide?"

"Tara and I have not fucked, unfortunately. But we are at a pivotal stage in our relationship. And I don't want it interrupted."

"Hey!" Sookie snapped. "I don't want to hear any of your imaginary shit! Tara is with Alcide, she's staying with you because she needs a place to recover! I'm not buying any of your 'pivotal moment' crap, okay?"

"I will inform Tara that an exorcism will be performed. And I don't appreciate your tone. You have supported Tara wrongly here. This thing with Alcide is pure incest."

"Why? Because he's her vamp brother? You're her vamp father and it's okay for you two to be together?" Sookie challenged him.

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Eric suddenly snapped. "Now is there anything specific about this exorcism that Tara needs to know about?"

"Just that she has to be there."

"That's not happening."

"Alcide thought you might say that. He wants you to bring Tara tomorrow night and he wants you to see that he's specifically looking out for Tara."

Eric's eyes bore into hers.

"Really? Alcide is that eager?"

"Yes. You know, you're his maker. If you'd treat him as a progeny and not an enemy, it would be better for everyone all the way around."

But Eric had tuned Sookie out. He smelled a trap! But he couldn't quite figure out how or why?

"I'll have Tara there tomorrow night." Eric said, his tone now distant. He went back into the house and closed the door. Tara stood up from the couch.

"Was that Sookie out there?"

Eric nodded. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you return to bed? You look tired."

Tara eyed him.

"Eric, you just said you loved me. I think we should talk about that."

"We will. Later. I have to go out for awhile. I will call Ginger over to watch the twins while you rest."

Tara pulled away from him!

"I can watch my own fucking children! And you are giving me a vampire divorce or whatever you have to, so that I can be happy with Alcide."

Eric said nothing to that. He walked past her into their room and dressed. Tara followed him.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you either!"

Eric was now dressed and he looked at her.

"I'll be back in a bit." he said, then used vampire speed to leave. Tara just stared after his blur, then walked into the twins room. Both Ilsa and Alexander were awake. Tara decided to take advantage of that precious amount of time she did have with them, and put Eric out of her mind. She'd find a way to tell Alcide the truth about this whole thing, somehow.

* * *

Eric lurked outside a window of Alcide's home. Chancellor Kibwe and Alcide were inside talking-never a good sign. He listened in and found the cadence of their conversation, hard to follow. It was like there were three people in the room...

Eric clenched his jaw and entered the home.

"Well, well," Eric said. Kibwe was not especially surprised, since he had sensed a vampire presence outside of the house. Alcide had been a little slow...

Alcide cleared his throat. Debbie kept quiet.

"Did Sookie give you my message?"

"She did. She interrupted a private celebration Tara and myself were having. You see, the good Chancellor over there, helped me design a document that I had Tara sign. We are now married. So Tara will not be returning to this home to participate in any 'exorcism', which means Debbie Pelt is welcome to you." Eric told him.

"Tara needs to be here." Alcide said gruffly.

"Well, yes, if she was going to live here with you and my children. But she's not. Debbie, honey, are you here?" Eric asked in a phony sounding voice.

"Don't call me 'honey', vamp fucker!" Debbie snapped.

"She doesn't like you." Kibwe translated.

Eric grinned!

"Debbie, I don't know what is going on, but Tara and I are married. So there really isn't any reason to lure Tara back here to kill her."

Debbie eyed Alcide. He had never mentioned that part. About Tara being married to Northman.

Alcide looked at Kibwe.

"Tell Debbie to do what we discussed** NOW**."

"Which would be?" Eric asked coolly.

Suddenly, a piece of a wooden table broke off before their very eyes and began lunging towards Eric!

And in that split second, Eric made a decision.

He quickly grabbed Alcide and placed him in front of him.

Debbie screamed as Alcide exploded into blood, guts and gook. Chancellor Kibwe turned and left the house. He wanted no part of any of that shit!

Debbie just kept screaming, as Eric calmly picked up a pillow off of the couch and used it to wipe some of the matter off of him, before throwing it onto the floor and leaving the house. Now, all he had to do was tell Tara, that Alcide was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie had just left Bill that evening, when his security team told him that Eric Northman was requesting an audience. Knowing that whatever Eric had to say, would probably cause him trouble, Bill thought about saying no.

But his mouth told the guard to let him in.

Eric entered his office with remnants of vampire matter, still clinging to his clothing. Bill wrinkled his nose, closed his door and faced him.

"Who do you have all over you?" Bill asked coldly.

"This would be my youngest progeny-Alcide Herveaux." Eric replied in a nonchalant tone. Bill's jaw tightened.

"You staked Alcide?"

"No. The ghost of 'Debbie Pelt' staked Alcide while trying to stake **ME**."

Bill sank into a chair.

"Sookie told me a little bit about that, but I was lead to believe that Alcide was handling it."

"I was suspicious of Alcide. I went by his house tonight and found him there with none other then Chancellor Kibwe."

"Kibwe?" Bill asked. "He's the one that helped Alcide switch bodies with me."

"Yes and I think he was the conduit between Debbie and Alcide. I told Alcide that Tara and my children would not be retuning to that house. I also made sure that Debbie knew something else. Something that would make her not want to kill Tara."

"What?" Bill asked, standing up again.

"Tara and I are married."

Bill frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean Tara and you are 'married'? Since when?"

"Since Chancellor Kibwe, at my request, put a spell on a document I asked Tara to sign. She thought it was about my giving over custody of Ilsa and Alexander to her. But..."

"Oh my fucking God! **THAT** agreement? Sookie and I stood in this house, as Tara went on and on and about 'cooperative' you had been and how quickly you signed it! So it looked like a custody agreement to her eyes but in reality it was what?"

"A vampire marriage agreement." Eric replied.

"What the fuck do you have on Kibwe? He is always doing your dirty work." Bill noted.

"Apparently not just mine, since he's hooked up with Alcide on several occasions. And since he was present when Debbie Pelt tried to stake me with the wooden end of some cheap table of Alcide's, Kibwe was in on this plot as well."

"Okay, Eric. What do you want from me? And tell me why I should help you at all?"

"Alcide's death needs to take place later than it did. I know Sookie just left your house. When all is said and done, I want you to be a witness as to what I had to do to Alcide."

"You mean you want me to tell people that I saw Alcide trying to get Debbie Pelt to stake you? What about Kibwe?"

"He was out of there before Alcide's parts cleared a couch. He wants no part of this and I'm sure he'll even deny being in the house if accused." Eric said.

"And I should do this, why?" Bill asked.

"Because, you are still the King of Louisiana. And let's face it: Tara was a popular queen among vampires. You don't think I've seen the websites that claim that I am a drug dealer and a liar?"

"Both of which you are." Bill told him.

"People think that I'm lying about being Ilsa and Alexander's real father. Many think that **YOU** are and that Sookie broke Tara and yourself up."

"I notice you weren't offended at being called a 'drug dealer'."

"That's beside the point," Eric replied, "what I'm trying to get across to you, your highness, is that my marriage to Tara will finally begin to pave the way for Sookie to be accepted as your queen. But that won't begin to happen if Tara does not fall in line."

"Meaning, give in to the fact that you killed Alcide and tricked her into marrying you?"

"Meaning you will back up my story, which is true, that Alcide tried to kill me via a vengeful ghost. If you do not, Tara will be resistant to settling down with me. And that will give the vampire public, hope that the two you will get back together-and Sookie will once again be tabloid fodder."

Bill knew Sookie didn't read tabloids. But he was aware that she was a bit miffed to be seen as the 'other woman' and the real reason Tara and himself were not together anymore. Almost no one ever blamed Alcide for his part in all of this, strangely enough.

"Alright, Eric. I'll go along with this. Tell me what to do."

* * *

Tara had just put Ilsa down, when a strange feeling passed over her. She thought about calling Sookie but knew it was way too late in the night to be calling her. Maybe it was nothing.

She heard Eric come into the house and she left the twins room and hurried out to the front hallway. expecting...Tara didn't know what.

But she could see blood on Eric. It was vampire blood.

"Eric?" Tara asked, trying to remain calm. "Where have you been? And that blood..."

Tara trailed off. It smelled familiar! It smelled like...

"Eric? Where were you?" Tara asked again.

"I don't want to sit down! Why am I smelling Alcide all over you?! Tell me!"

"He's gone, Tara. Debbie Pelt tried to stake me and I had no choice but to use Alcide as a shield. Bill was there. He can attest to the fact that Alcide and Debbie were plotting to kill me." Eric said, staring at her.

Tara blinked.

"Wh...what? What the fuck are you talking about? Alcide did what?"

"Sit down." Eric said again and took Tara's arm. He lead her into a front room and gently deposited her into a chair. He then sat in one across from her.

"I went to Alcide's home tonight..."

"You mean our home!"

"I mean, please do not interrupt me again." Eric answered. Tara folded her arms, barely containing her rage! Eric was about to tell her some bald faced lie! She could feel it!

"I went to Alcide's home tonight because when Sookie told me what he was planning, I was concerned. He wanted to get rid of Debbie using some sort of black magic and he wanted the both of us to be in attendance when this was done. It was as I was about to head over there, that I received a call from Bill. He knew of this exorcism plan and he too was concerned, since it required Sookie to be present as well."

Now Tara raised a brow. Debbie had hated Sookie. She was her original target when Tara was shot. But still...

Eric continued talking.

"When Bill and I arrived, we found Alcide there talking to himself. For whatever reason, he seemed unaware that we were nearby. He was telling someone, who we now know was Debbie Pelt, to 'stake Eric' during the exorcism. I went in to confront him and Alcide said 'Debbie, do what we talked about **NOW**'. A piece of some crappy, wooden table, flew towards me. I had no choice but to grab Alcide and use him as a shield. He was staked." Eric finished.

Tara slowly stood up.

"You had no choice?" she asked.

"Yes, Tara, that is what I am saying."

"You had no choice but to kill Alcide?"

Now Eric stood!

"I don't appreciate your tone. I have just told you that I was about to be staked and here you are, quibbling over the details? Your lover, my devil spawned progeny, tried to murder me tonight! And I have not received any comfort or sympathy from you! Why is that?"

"Does it even remotely matter to you, that Alcide was important to me? That he loved your children? That I was trying to make a life with him?"

"Alcide was a wedge you used to keep me at bay," Eric said coolly, "just like Bill was. And he used you. He knew being with you irritated me and that's why he put on this production of being a father to my children and..."

Tara slapped him! She then took a few steps backwards.

"All Bill and you do is lie. No, Eric, I didn't want you to die. I didn't want anyone to die. Maybe if you had stayed here with me tonight, after you told me you loved me, none of this would've happened. Maybe if you had stayed and not went back in time to do, whatever the hell you said you were doing, with that earlier version of me, Alcide and I wouldn't have grown close. Maybe if you had been there when our children had been born, instead of Alcide, I wouldn't have considered giving him a chance. Thank you for helping out while I've been sick, but I feel better now. I'm taking Ilsa and Alexander and leaving."

"You are welcome to leave, if my presence offends you so much. But Ilsa and Alexander will stay here."

"I'm not leaving without my children."

"Then either you will not be leaving, or you will leave without them. We are married now. Vampire law says that our children must live with the parent that can provide substantive, financial support."

"I get a very nice alimony check from the King of Louisiana. And child support. I married you but I have never really admitted the twins are yours," Tara fought back, "and legally, they are still Bill's!"

Eric looked her over. He hadn't expected that. He hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth at all.

"I suppose we are at an impasse."

"No we're not. I'm taking the twins and leaving."

"Alright, Tara. Let me put it like this: I don't want to have to hurt you. If you take my children out of this house..."

Tara leaped at him, fangs bared! She flung her body at him and he went flying back into a glass table! She then ran for the twins room, but she felt a hand in her hair!

"Get off of me!" Tara yelled.

"You are not well!" Eric hissed. "I had Dr. Ludwig give you a shot! You will collapse in a couple of hours, so stop being silly!"

But Tara continued to writhe and yell, and eventually, the babies began to cry. Eric finally picked her up, kicked open the door to their room and tossed her onto bed! He then pointed down at her.

"You **WILL** stay there. While I see to our children that you awakened with all of your nonsense!"

Eric then left the room to go see to Ilsa and Alexander, while Tara forced herself to calm down. But she couldn't. The bloody tears would not stop falling. Eric had done what he always wanted to do. He had killed Alcide. He was a drug dealer and the feds would one day take him away. Her children would always be in danger being a part of this man's life. Was she overreacting? Were none of those things a big deal?

Tara laid down on the bed and turned on her side. She had even been lied to about being well. When she awoke tomorrow night she would be sick again. So she would've been unable to care for her babies anyway.

She had no choice but to stay here. For now. But she planned to contact Portia Bellefleur. Tara would now need to find a way to free herself from Eric Northman legally. And this time around, she wanted sole custody of Ilsa and Alexander.

* * *

Eric calmed the babies down and soon they were asleep again. He then stayed up and stared out of a bay window, until the sun was about to come up. He did not go near Tara in the bedroom and decided maybe he would sleep in a spare coffin for now.

How had his plans went so awry? Bill's name being included in the story should have made things a bit easier for Tara to bear. But it had made things worse.

Suddenly, Eric turned from the window. Yes, things were bad. For Tara. Or so she thought.

But Eric now had no impediments, to doing what he should have been able to do, long ago. Pursue a relationship with Tara Thornton. And they were vampires. Tara was upset, yes. But she would have quite a long time to get over it.

He walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Tara was still on her side. Bloody tears streaked the pillow.

"Go away." she said softly. Her back was to him.

"No." was Eric's curt reply.

Tara slowly sat up, then turned to face him. Eric spoke.

"I don't want to fight anymore. And I am tired of other people coming between us. I am tired of you putting other men between yourself and I. If you will agree to move on from this, I will promise not to turn Ilsa and Alexander. They will be allowed to live full lives as humans."

Tara looked down and nodded. Eric eased into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Tara, I am aware of your pain. I am even sorry for it. I think it is wasted on an unworthy vampire, but many people did not understand my despair over losing Pam. So I do understand what you are going through."

Tara still said nothing.

"I want the twins and yourself, to travel to France. I have a chalet there. I want you to rest and recover with our children, while I get things settled here."

Now Tara spoke.

"Settled?" she asked.

"Debbie is still lurking about, despite Alcide's death. And I am not convinced that she is only in that house. We could all be in danger from her."

Tara's eyes widened and she wiped away a bloody tear that was on her cheek. She had never thought about that at all.

"I don't need to go to France, Eric."

"I need you to go there. I need to know that my wife and children are safe. I will make the arrangements tomorrow. We will be taking Dr. Ludwig with us. I will handle what needs to be taken care of here."

Tara nodded tiredly. The drug had begun wearing off hours ago, but now she was truly feeling the effects. Eric helped her back under a light blanket and then watched as Tara's eyes closed. He could tell that getting Tara to forget this incident with Alcide, might be the biggest hurdle he needed to clear in his relationship with her, to date. But he was determined to do so.

And of course, he could never let Tara realize, that his only regret about killing Alcide Herveaux, is that he hadn't done it sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE MONTH LATER**-

Things were still up in the air with regards to the fate of vengeful ghost, Debbie Pelt.

Eric had asked for Bill's help in making it look as if Alcide got drunk, set fire to his home and somehow managed to 'accidentally' stake himself while attempting to escape the fire.

No one bought that story. Sookie was livid and just outright accused Eric and Bill of being responsible, which pissed Bill off(he hadn't wanted to get involved in this shit in the first place!). Sam and LaFayette didn't know what happened, but they were more concerned about Debbie still being on the property someplace, or even worse, wandering around Louisiana, looking to catch up to Tara or Sookie.

Eric was actually quite content. Alcide was dead, Tara, Ilsa and Alexander were due home in a couple of days and he had gotten good reports from Dr. Ludwig about Tara's recovery, and the vampire bodyguard he had sent to look after his family-Ben Flynn.

Meanwhile, in Paris, France, Dr. Ludwig was deeply, deeply suspicious! Tara should still be in bed, not ready to come home anyday now! And she suspected that bodyguard, Bud or Bit or something, had a part in her recovery. But she couldn't prove anything, so she wasn't about to tell Eric anything yet. Plus what she was thinking made no sense. It wasn't like the man was a doctor or anything. And not much helped a vampire recover from silver poisoning quickly.

And yet Tara's recovery was a little too quick. Plus, Eric wouldn't be too happy with just how much time...**BEN**! That was the man's name, Dr. Ludwig finally remembered. Anyway, Eric wouldn't be too happy with how much time 'Ben' spent with Tara and the twins! He had taken them to a lot of touristy places, pushing the stroller and taking pictures with Tara and the babies. Did Tara really plan on showing those pictures to Eric? You'd have to be blind not to see that Ben and Tara had spent just a little too much time together here! He wasn't acting like a bodyguard should. At least not to Dr. Ludwig.

Ben, meanwhile, could feel the old lady was suspicious. And if she got in his way, he'd take care of her. He had been mixing his fairy prince blood, in with Tara's True Blood, to get her better quickly. And right now, getting close to Sookie Stackhouse's best friend, was a way to get to the woman herself. His betrothed fairy princess. And the time was coming, when he could offer Tara something in return for her help...

Then there was Tara herself. She felt a hundred percent better and she guessed Dr. Ludwig was to thank for that. She had been able to spend time with her babies, see Paris and depend on her bodyguard that Eric hired, Ben Flynn, to keep herself and the twins safe.

The time away from everything had done her some good, she hoped. As long as Eric kept his promise to not turn Ilsa and Alex into vampires, Tara guessed she could accept what was. But in the back of her mind, she was uneasy. She didn't quite know what 'marriage' to Eric Northman would be like. And she didn't want her heart broken again. She guessed she would just have to play it by ear...

Tara, who had begun packing the babies things, looked up to suddenly find Ben staring at her!

"Uh, hey, Ben. Is everything alright?"

Ben closed the door to the room.

"No, Tara. I have something I need to confess to you."

"Confess?"

"There are things you need to know before you return to Louisiana."

Tara set a dress of Ilsa's down and peered at Ben.

"Okay. What is it?"

Ben folded his arms.

"First of all, I lied to your husband when I took on this job. I am not a full vampire. I am a changeling. I'm half vampire and half fairy."

Tara shrugged.

"Why would I care? You know, I know another fairy."

"I know that, Tara. Sookie is the reason I took this job with you."

Ben then proceeded to tell her who he really was. That his real name was 'Warlow' and that Sookie had been told that he killed her parents. He then explained that he had signed a pact, years ago, that gave him the right to claim Sookie as his own princess.

"Sookie's parents were trying to kill her that night on the bridge. The night they died. I couldn't let that happen." Ben said softly.

"But you fucking murdered her parents! Jesus, the girl was damned near orphaned! If it hadn't been for her grandmother..."

"Yes, I know of her. Sookie was **NOT** alone. But they **WERE** going to murder her to keep the pact from being honored."

"I don't know that that's true. And I don't think Sookie is going to appreciate this shit! Why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help, Tara. I love Sookie. She and I are destined to be together and I would always protect and look after her. You must believe this!"

Tara stared at Ben. She then nodded.

"I do. I mean I can sense it. But she's engaged to Bill Compton."

"I want you to help me get rid of him."

"Uh...I don't know..." Tara hedged. Ben closed the space between them and clasped her hands.

"Tara, for years, I was stuck in another dimension. I had to claw my way into this one. I also can travel outside of this realm. Into other realities. I once served Prince Eric of Northland..."

Tara snatched her hands away from his!

"What are you telling me?" Tara asked, licking her lips.

"That I can take you back to that other reality, on my power alone."

Tara slowly sat down on the bed.

"You said you served him? Recently?"

Ben sat down on the bed as well.

"Tara, he...he...was heartbroken when you were kidnapped back to this reality. Alcide died on the voyage to Northland. Prince Eric then married Sookie. But she is not fae in that reality. She is not the Sookie I seek."

Tara slowly stood up.

"My prince married Sookie?" she squeaked. Ben stood up as well.

"Yes. She is Queen of Northland now. There are those that tell tales of your disappearing into thin air or worse."

"Worse?" Tara asked in a hollow tone.

"Yes. There are those that believe that Prince Eric murdered Alcide and yourself, just so he could be with Sookie. That it was her he wanted the whole time. That he only wanted your father's troops. I thought you might want closure." Ben said gently. Tara stared at him before speaking.

"You're telling me that I really wouldn't have anything to go back to, would I?"

"Not necessarily. Your appearance at court would prove you were alive. There would be a bit of trouble, since the Prince, who's actually King now, would look like a bigamist." Ben told her. Tara turned away. Was this a road she even wanted to go down again?

She turned back to Ben.

"Let me feel Sookie out, okay? And I'll think on the other reality thing. Just watch yourself with Eric, okay? If he hears you're not what you're supposed to be...well...it would be trouble."

"Understood." Ben said softly.

* * *

Eric had arranged for a private plane to bring Tara and the twins home. As he prepared to head out to the airport to pick them up, he stopped by LaFayette's home to have a private talk with him about the 'business'...

LaFayette had never rescinded his invitation to Eric, the one other time he had been in his home, so Eric was able to muscle his way in.

"LaFayette, I'll get to the point," Eric said as LaFayette reluctantly closed the door, "the numbers for Morphia are down here in Bon Temps. Why?"

"Look, uh, I didn't want to sell that shit in the nursing homes."

"Well, yes, it is a bit unseemly. But what does it really hurt? Elderly people can be young again for a short time." Eric said patiently.

"Yes, but, there is another investigation." LaFayette replied.

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh come on! You can't expect me to try and sell that shit now! Plus the shit that's going on ain't right! I mean some of your sellers are fucking on the old people instead of getting money! I mean **THAT'S** why your numbers are low!" LaFayette huffed.

"I sense some attitude. We are related now. Why can't we just try and..."

"Lord, please don't say that Rodney King shit! Look, I'm not selling anymore of that shit to old people! I'm not giving it to anyone **TO** sell to old people!"

"I was not suggesting that. I care about old people too." Eric said, though his tone sounded borderline insincere.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I want you to sell it to rehab centers. Places where the infirmed go to get well."

"Goddamnit! That's almost as bad as selling it in nursing homes!" LaFayette snapped. Eric walked up to him.

"You will watch your tone. Now the money from those sales could help you support your mother in splendor. And I want my children to be enrolled in a very prestigious kindergarten school. It will take money and influence to achieve such a feat."

"The twins aren't even a year old!"

"One must think ahead, LaFayette."

"Then why don't you just glamour someone when the time comes?"

"Why don't you just do as I say. And better yet, I want you to begin selling Morphia in that nice place your mother resides in."

"That's cold!"

"I want you to oversee this operation personally. The authorities have no proof of anything. And if they ever get proof, they will be dealt with. Now, I'm off to the airport to pick up my wife and children. You have a pleasant evening." Eric smiled, then turned to leave. Lafayette watched Eric get into a dark sedan, then drive off. Damn! If Alcide had lived, would this be happening? Would he have managed to stop Eric by using the feds?

* * *

Tara had been in a coffin when the plane left France and slumbered through a refueling in New York, before getting up as the plane headed home to Louisiana.

Dr. Ludwig could not prove her suspicions about Ben Flynn, so she wisely decided to say nothing.

Or unwisely.

Eric thanked Ben, grabbed Tara to embrace her hard, before stooping down to greet his children, who were sitting in strollers. Ben watched as the 'Northman Family' got into a sedan, along with Dr. Ludwig and took off.

Ben then took off as well. Towards a nearby wooded area. He looked around, then threw a light colored ball towards a clear area.

A portal opened and King Eric Northman of Northland emerged. He sighed with disgust, looking around, before walking up to Ben.

"Well? Have you found Tarayan?"

Ben nodded.

"Yes. She has agreed to help me with Sookie. I am afraid I had to tell her about the other Sookie. About your marriage to her."

"She will understand. Besides, Sookie died. In childbirth. The babe and she were lost." Eric said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Ben said.

"It is over. You said there are 'children'? Meaning two?"

"You have a son and daughter. Your counterpart is their father..."

"My counterpart is a **VAMPIRE** and a fiend! He had my wife kidnapped and my children stolen from me! I want what is mine! I want Tarayan and my children returned to their proper reality!"

"Just as I want to stay here. The Sookie here would cease to be Fae if she traveled back with us."

"I am sorry that you have to stay here to achieve that. Your proper place is with your people." King Eric told him.

"I have to be with this Sookie to advance my family line," Ben reminded him then changed the subject, "you will have to cut your hair. I also think we should keep your counterpart alive, so he can tell us things that we should know so you can keep up your facade."

"Did you not say that Tarayan was not happy with my counterpart? It won't take long to convince her to come back with me. But I can't say I am happy about how we have to go about this."

"Your Highness, I will turn you and you will only be a vampire here. But this Eric Northman has allies. If any of them suspected that you were not you, well, he might get the upperhand."

King Eric nodded curtly.

"I understand. I understood when we came up with this plan."

Ben nodded as well. It was now time to turn the King, get to ground with him and then by tomorrow night, they would be ready to kidnap the real Eric Northman, so that the King could take his place.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric had put a baby gate up to keep Ilsa and Alexander from getting too crazy with their crawling. Then with a last, lingering look, he turned his attention to Tara, who was on the computer uploading her pictures from the trip. Eric glanced at the screen and saw Ben Flynn was in many of them, but didn't comment.

Maybe he would say something tomorrow.

Tara finished what she was doing and looked up at him.

"How were things here?" she asked.

"If you mean is Debbie ghost gone, I am unsure of that. And I will confess it worries me. I had LaFayette go to the site and see if he could sense her anywhere."

"The site?" Tara asked.

"Oh. The house had to be burned down to cover things up."

That put Tara in a bad mood! She stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Tara said curtly.

"Yes, as am I." Eric told her, standing up as well.

"Eric, I think I..."

"I think you're a vampire that shouldn't be going to 'sleep' at night. I think you're still angry with me, despite having a month to think about it. I think, you've had a month's reprieve of not having to deal with our marriage. You're home now."

Tara said nothing and Eric closed the short distance between them. He moved his head down towards her neck and his lips brushed against a sensitive spot, that caused Tara's body to turn hot with fire! She pulled away from him.

"I'm ready to dedicate myself to this marriage. But..."

"There are no 'buts', Tara. Our problems are partly my doing. When I turned you, so much was going on. I never took the time to teach you what being a vampire really means."

"I know what it means."

"You think you know. You wallow over things that in the long run, don't really matter." Eric said calmly.

"Meaning Alcide?" Tara asked with an edge to her voice.

"No. If Alcide had still been a Were, I would've said yes. But he was your brother. I understand that you feel his loss. Just like I feel the loss of Pam. What I mean are old, petty resentments that should have died out long ago. Yes, I am attracted to Nora. She is my sister. I will to my utmost to resist her while I am married to you. I will do my utmost to resist Sookie while I am married to you. I will to everything to close this distance between us, that I can't seem to seal off." Eric told her.

He then began removing his clothing. Tara's eyes grew huge, as if this were going to be the first time she had ever seen him naked.

Once Eric was completely without clothing, Tara looked into his eyes.

"I'll be in our bed. I want you to join me there."

And with that, Eric walked off to their bedroom. Tara looked down at the floor, her eyes just staring at his clothing, before she took a deep breath and stared down the hallway where Eric was waiting. In the next room, their children were sleeping.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why did she feel like a virgin on her wedding night?

Maybe it was because the last time she was actually happy with Eric Northman, it lasted for 24 hours. And then there was something she could never work past with him. Now she had no choice but to find a way to work past it. He was expecting a real marriage. And he was waiting for her right now to come to him.

Tara slowly walked down the hallway and resisted the urge to look in on Ilsa and Alexander. She walked past their door and entered the doorway of her and Eric's bedroom. He was sitting up on the bed, looking at her expectantly. Tara slowly shed her own clothing and then walked to the bed and laid down next to him.

Eric raised a brow.

"Your enthusiasm is underwhelming."

Tara slowly sat up.

"I'm scared. I can't do this again. I can't be overwhelmed by my feelings and trapped. I can't watch you lust after Nora and Sookie. You said you love me. I love you but..."

Eric then wrapped his arms around her.

"Then we start with that. For now." he said as his lips covered hers in a soft kiss, that began to meld into something deeper. Tara could feel herself letting go as Eric entered her with one swift thrust, his lips still upon hers.

Eric removed his mouth from Tara's as he began their lovemaking with a frantic pace, the two of them arching their bodies until all that could be heard was aroused flesh slapping against aroused flesh. Tara clung to him as Eric's now powerful thrusts actually began pushing Tara back and forth on the bed. She moaned incoherently as the wet sounds of her breasts slapping against his chest, mingled in with their now conjoined cries. Their hips rocked in unison until Tara suddenly clutched Eric's broad back and they both reached the peak of explosive heights.

It would be almost an hour later, that Tara would disentangle herself out of Eric's embrace, and get up. She walked out to the living room naked, found her robe in a suitcase and put it on. She then sat down in front of the computer and stared at her vacation pictures. Her eyes fell upon Ben Flynn.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to take the changeling up on his offer. Part of making things with Eric work, was not looking back. Not looking back to her time with Alcide, and not looking for her Prince Eric.

But what did that mean for Sookie? Would her friend be better off with Ben? Or Bill?

Tara decided to feel Sookie out tomorrow night and maybe see where her head was at. If she sensed the slightest rift between Sookie and Bill, Tara would agree to help Ben out.

But she would not take him up on his offer to go back to that other reality.

* * *

The next day, Sookie was quiet before opening at Merlotte's. LaFayette was in the kitchen eyeing her. Sam finally decided to bring up Alcide.

"You know, Sookie, neither LaFayette or myself, believed that story Bill and Eric told us about Alcide. But you can't let it mess up what you have with Bill."

Sookie shook her head.

"Why can't I? I don't believe him. I don't believe Eric. And for the life of me, I can't understand WHY they lied about this whole thing, unless they were responsible for killing Alcide in someway."

LaFayette came out of the kitchen, while keeping and eye on Arlene and Halleigh, who were gossiping about something in a booth. He walked over to Sookie and Sam.

"I went back to where the house used to be. I can't see Debbie or feel her presence. But Sam and I have something to tell you."

"What?" Sookie asked. "You might as well tell me, because I doubt it can get any worse."

"Tara told me," LaFayette began, "that Alcide was working with the Feds. He wanted to help them put Eric away."

Sookie squinted at both of them. She knew they were after Eric once before, but then nothing seemed to come of it.

Sam took up the conversation.

"It is possible that Eric found out somehow about this. But...Debbie would've never let anything happen to Alcide. I just can't see it. And I can't see Bill going along with it, knowing it would upset you. I think there's something missing here. Something we just don't know."

"Fine, Sam. I can accept that. But if that's true then both Bill and Eric are lying about what it is. And Tara...she just accepted whatever Eric told her about Alcide's death and is now staying married to him! How could she do that?"

"Girl, Tara has two kids with the man. What is she going to do?" LaFayette reasoned. "Plus, Eric was both their makers. Alcide couldn't keep him away...something was bound to happen eventually."

"But **WHAT** happened? I don't believe for two, fucking seconds, that Alcide got drunk and staked himself! He was determined to get Tara and the twins back. And you're telling me that fire gets rid of ghosts? Or is Debbie floating around here, ready to kill all of us?" Sookie asked, sighing.

"Bill would never let anything happen to you. And Eric isn't going to let Debbie get near Tara or the babies. Let's just hope that that part of the problem died in the fire."

"Along with Alcide." Sookie finished.

* * *

Tara got up that evening and was a little put off to see that Sookie had not been caring for the children all day.

Some stern looking, old lady with flickers of blonde hair, stood in the kitchen, wearing all black.

"I am the Baroness Von Krump," she said in a slight, German accent, "I am Ilsa and Alexander's new nanny."

"The hell you are! Where is Sookie?"

"Cookie?"

"I fucking said Sookie! **ERIC**!" Tara screamed.

"You will awaken the babies." the Baroness said sternly.

"Get out of here!" Tara countered, just as Eric came out into the kitchen, wearing a black, silk robe.

"Tara, I see you've met our children's nanny."

"Since when?" Tara asked.

"Since Sookie made it clear she did not appreciate what happened to Alcide." Eric said smoothly.

Tara gave him a questioning look and Eric pulled her out into a front room, out of earshot of the Baroness.

"Tell me what's going on." she said, not really phrasing it as a question.

Eric glanced back towards where the Baroness was standing, before speaking.

"Sookie did not believe the story Bill and I put out about how Alcide died. I'm afraid she's being unreasonable over it.

Tara took a step back.

"Unreasonable how? Meaning she just blames Bill and you? Or me too?"

"Unreasonable meaning she can't get over it. My main concern was preserving our family. We could not find any evidence of the ghost of Debbie Pelt at the house site. **THAT** is what worries me."

"But Sookie didn't buy your bullshit story? Now she wants nothing to do with us, right? Now some strange woman that sounds like a Nazi..."

"She is** NOT** a Nazi. She is someone that Dr. Ludwig has known for years and has great love and sympathy for the vampire race. That and she has nannied for three other prestigious families in the South. We need someone trustworthy to watch our children during the day."

"Sookie is trustworthy! I need to talk to her. You get this woman out of our house!"

Eric took a deep breath.

"Do as you wish. You can talk to Sookie but the Baroness stays."

Tara stared at him. Hard.

"Tara, let's not make this an issue. Now the Baroness has to leave for the day. Why don't you go and make nice with Sookie and I will call Ginger over to watch Ilsa and Alexander. I have to go to Fangtasia." Eric told her.

Tara still stared at him.

"I'm not firing her." Eric finally said.

"And you're not getting fucked until you do!" Tara snapped. She then picked up her purse and skulked out. Eric's jaw hardened as the Baroness joined him.

"Your wife does not like me."

Eric turned to face her. The Baroness had actually saved him from a staking once, back when she was young and forced to be in Hitler's Nazi Youth camp. Eric had helped her escape and they had kept in touch over the years. He trusted her implicitly.

"Maybe you should have told your wife about our connection?" the Baroness offered.

"I trust you. That is what is important. Tara will learn to accept you." he said. The Baroness nodded, then walked past him, ready to leave. She touched his arm and left the house only to...

Only to be grabbed by the throat by **ANOTHER ERIC** and drained! Once King Eric finished with her, Ben grabbed her body and dragged her off deep into the woods, before then hurrying back.

"I will bury her later. Your Highness, you have to control your hunger!" Ben warned.

"Let's get this done!" King Eric snapped and they kicked in the front door! Eric rushed to greet the intruders and found himself hit with a ball of something, by Ben! Ben, then being the strongest in the room, grabbed a stunned Eric and forced him from the house! He zipped with him, deep into the woods, where Eric saw his old friend's body! Before he could react, Ben threw another bolt of light at him, and Eric found himself encased in some kind of light blue, magical looking prison, about the size of a closet.

"What is the meaning of this, Flynn?"

King Eric, who had stopped to glance in on his children, now joined Ben. Eric stared at him and knew immediately who he was. He should have pressed Chancellor Kibwe about getting yet another reality ring, even harder. And yet, Eric sensed that his counterpart had not gotten here by way of jewelry.

His eyes fell on Ben.

"Who are you?" he asked his 'employee'.

"A Fae Prince millions of years older than you, Mr. Northman. I am here for Sookie. Your Highness here, is in this world to reclaim his wife and children. You will be released from this prison when that is accomplished." Ben told him.

King Eric looked him over. He knew now about how much to cut his hair. He looked over his clothing. Tarayan used to wear odd things like what his enemy was wearing, as well.

King Eric moved so he was standing directly in front of Eric.

"I was forced to turn into a beast to reclaim what is mine. But it was worth it. I will reclaim what you stole from me."

"Tara is my wife now. And Ilsa and Alexander..."

"**ARE MY CHILDREN**!" King Eric screamed. He then pointed at Eric.

"I'm unsure as to whether allowing you to live will be wise."

Eric smirked!

"I think what you'll find unwise, is pretending to be me. You won't be able to pull it off. And Tara loves me."

"If Tarayan had loved you, she would've never wanted to stay in our other reality with me. You don't know how to love her!"

Eric eyed him.

"I don't know how to love 'Tarayan'. I love Tara. Try not to slip up on that."

Ben pulled King Eric away from the portal.

"He's right. If Tara hears that name you will give yourself away."

"I plan on giving myself away and taking her back to the reality she belongs in...along with our children! They are my heirs!" King Eric growled.

"Yes, but let's do it my way for now," Ben suggested gently, "because Sookie is important in this as well. I need for you to convince Tara, to push Sookie to forsake her relationship with Bill Compton and come to me." Ben reminded him.

Eric watched as 'King Eric' and his treacherous bodyguard employee, walked off. He looked down at the slain body of his friend, Baroness Von Krump, before doing one other thing...

The stupid bastards had forgotten to take his cellphone! And the reception was even better in this stupid looking prison! He called Bill.

"Good evening, your Highness. I have a little problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Tara waited until she saw Sookie getting off of work at Merlotte's and approached her by her car, in the parking lot...

"Sookie?"

Sookie didn't even look startled.

"Tara. When did you get back?"

Tara didn't answer.

"I woke up to find that some strange woman had been watching my babies all day. You would do that to me Sookie? You would just quit looking after Alex and Ilsa like that?"

Sookie looked around, then folded her arms.

"I don't know what to say to you, Tara Mae Thornton Compton Northman! I mean I believed you when you said you wanted a life with Alcide."

"I do...did, Sookie! But I accepted that what happened, happened."

"Alcide would never accidentally stake himself! Even drunk! Hell, vampires can't get drunk, Tara! Now what really happened?" Sookie asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"Look, you deserve to know. Eric told me that he went over to see Alcide and found him conspiring with Debbie's ghost. They were going to stake him on the sly. When Eric confronted Alcide, Alcide tried to get Eric to do it then and there. Eric...Eric shoved Alcide in front of him."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Are you kidding me? Eric got Alcide staked?"

"It was either him or Alcide, Sookie. I don't like what went down but I don't have any choice but to move on."

"You do have a choice! Tara, before all of this happened, you were going to court to get custody of your babies."

"Eric tricked me into signing a marriage document! I can't sue for shit now! I'm not happy about what happened. You have to know that. I loved Alcide. We were trying to make a life together. But I'm in this now. I'm married and I don't see the point in looking back."

Sookie shook her head.

"The least you can do is honor Alcide by not staying with Eric!"

"Sookie, I just fucking told you that I was tricked here! I was only able to divorce Bill, because he never loved me. Eric isn't going to let me out of this marriage. And if he does, he'll insist on keeping Ilsa and Alex. If you care about them, then you'll come back and watch them during the day for me. Did Sam and LaFayette quit helping out as well?"

Sookie nodded. Tara threw up her hands! Damn!

"What would you have me do Sookie? I can't fight Eric."

"You think you can't! You have a nice income no thanks to being Bill's wife. And it doesn't end because you're Eric's wife now. You have just as much as he does for lawyers."

"How about I don't want my babies to end up like I did? I have my problems with Eric, but at least he's there. Either you're going to understand or you won't."

Sookie ignored that last part.

"I don't suppose you know why Bill helped Eric lie about this, do you?"

Tara remembered Ben and answered her question with a question.

"Why? Has this caused trouble for Bill and you?"

"You're damned right it has! I wasn't buying that stupid 'Alcide got drunk and accidentally killed himself' shit! And I couldn't understand why Bill would help Eric cover up like that. I still don't."

"So Bill and you aren't together?" Tara asked.

"No, Tara, I just told you we weren't! Since when do you care?"

"Hey!" Tara snapped. "Don't jump all over me just because your shit is messed up! If Bill did help Eric, he probably had a good reason! And why are you making this about you? Alcide is the one that got staked here!"

"He was my friend. And I thought he was something to you too."

"Okay, I take it you won't be helping out with Ilsa and Alex anymore. Nice. See now, I have to put up with some Nazi sounding bitch Eric hired, all because you won't act right. Thanks again, Sookie!"

And with that, Tara used her vampire speed to leave Sookie in Merlotte's parking lot. Sookie, who had been about to open her door, instead, turned and went back inside Merlotte's. She planned on telling Sam and LaFayette about what Tara had just told her about Alcide's murder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ilsa was crying in King Eric's arms! He looked at Ben.

"Why is she carrying on so?" he asked in wonder.

"Your Highness," Ben said reluctantly, "you may look like her father, but somehow, she may be able to sense you are not."

"But I am! She was conceived when Tarayan was with **ME**!" King Eric snapped. His loud voice only made Ilsa cry even harder! Soon, Alexander began to whimper. King Eric set Ilsa down.

"I plan to arrange a nice marriage for you." he said, smiling down at his daughter, who was still crying. He then gingerly picked up Alexander.

"And you, my namesake, will carry on as King once I die. You will love Northland. Both of you will."

Alexander stared at King Eric as if he didn't know who the hell he was either! King Eric was unnerved by the pointed look from his own son, and set him back down as well! Damn that vampire impostor! **HE** had done this! **HE** had turned his children against him!

Tara returned from seeing Sookie and sensed strangers in the house. Or she smelled them. But when Ben and 'Eric' appeared, she wondered how her sense of vampire smell could've been so off?

And why was Ilsa crying like that?

"What the hell is going on up in here?" she asked, eyeing Ben. Why was he here?

King Eric spoke.

"Tara, Ben and I..."

"Uh, do you hear Ilsa crying?" Tara interrupted. She hurried past the two vamps and into the babies room. Ben looked at King Eric.

"I have to make sure that your look alike's prison is secure. Be careful. I know you plan on revealing your true identity to your wife soon. But do remember the people here that hate him, that will think he is you. You are not the thousand year old vampire he is."

"I realize that. My family's stay here **WILL** be brief." King Eric assured him. Ben then left the house. Tara had finished calming Ilsa down and putting her into her crib. Alexander stared at her with sleepy eyes. Tara smiled at both of them, before easing from the room. She left the door ajar and faced 'Eric'.

"What was Ben doing here?" Tara asked, moving by him.

"He told me who he really was." King Eric told her. Tara stopped walking and turned to face him. What?! She had thought Ben understood her, back in Paris, when she warned him about saying anything to Eric. What had changed his mind?

"So you're okay with his lying to you to get to Sookie?"

"I think Sookie ought to give what Ben is proposing some thought."

Tara looked him over.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I want you to speak to Sookie and..."

"Uh, I know what Ben wants me to do! Why do **YOU** want me to?"

"I don't follow you?" King Eric asked, confused.

"If Ben hooks up with Sookie, there goes your chance to keep her as a mistress or a human wife..."

King Eric could stand no more! He had been away from Tarayan for what seemed like an eternity! He closed the short distance between them and covered her lips with his own! Tara was a little startled by Eric's sudden intensity, and dragged her mouth from his.

"I told you before I left here, that you weren't getting fucked until you got rid of that Baroness bitch."

King Eric could not follow what the hell Tarayan was saying! He just knew he needed to be inside of her **NOW**!

"I don't follow you..." he asked almost breathlessly.

"You don't follow me? I don't want that woman being our nanny! I don't care how old a friend she is!"

"Was she old?"

Tara raised a brow.

"Was who old?"

"This Baroness Bitch? Because I drained her."

Tara backed back a bit.

"You drained your old friend?"

"You did not like her, correct?"

"No...uh...but it didn't mean you had to..."

King Eric suddenly seized Tara in his arms and kissed her hard! His hands roamed her body, until he lifted her and set her down on the drink cart, which was devoid of any bottles. Tara didn't know if the idea of Eric killing that Nazi woman, turned her on or what, but she eagerly helped her 'husband' remove his pants, as he pulled her dress up with one hand and ripped off her underwear with the other.

King Eric yanked Tara forward onto his searing length and then began pushing the drink cart, using vampire speed, all around the house! The cart zoomed and rocked so violently, that the result caused Tara to boost up and down at a furious pace on King Eric's manhood!

The cart was discarded in the kitchen, as King Eric, without breaking rhythm, lifted Tara onto the counter and she grabbed an overhead rack to keep her balance, yelling out while her breasts swung wildly. King Eric rested his hands other hips to keep her balanced, smiling as Tara released her passion over and over again. He planned on taking her over and over again, until he had exhausted himself. His longing for her had always been limitless and what was happening now was proof of that.

Tara could not understand why she suddenly felt as if she could not get enough of Eric! He cupped her buttocks and she released her hold on the overhead rack, gripping his shoulders for support, as he lowered both of them down onto the kitchen floor, with him on his back. Tara slowly moved upon him until they both settled into a vibrating rhythm that seemingly would not end.

* * *

As King Eric and Tara finally settled in their bed and let their hands just explore one another, Ben had a problem.

He had come upon Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse, trying to free Eric Northman from his prison!

"You're saying this creature has come seeking Sookie?" Bill asked, as Sookie threw a tiny, fairy dust like ball, at Eric's 'prison'.

"Yes! He is in collusion with that 'other' me. I have no doubt Tara is fucking him now."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Bill asked. Sookie tried to hit the prison again, but with little success.

"I think she needs to get him out of her system. This Ben Flynn is the one that has power enough to return this impostor, Tara and our children, to this other reality. I won't allow it."

Sookie finally spit on her hand, then produced a huge fairydust ball! She flung it at Eric's prison and it suddenly disappeared!

The real Eric was free.

Ben couldn't afford to reveal himself, just yet. But Northman could not be allowed to run loose either.

"Okay, well let's get back to the house," Sookie said, "and I'm sorry, Eric, but I don't agree. Tara needs to know the truth."

"This King Eric plans on telling her the truth before he leaves. That won't be happening. I can feel how she's feeling now. It is clear they have been intimate."

Bill and Sookie looked at one another, then looked at Eric.

"And again," Bill said, "you don't have a problem with that?"

"He is me. I am him. I will spend some time with Nora until this matter clears up."

"And what about Ilsa and Alex?" Sookie threw out.

"He will not harm 'our' children. But Tara will finally have to choose-me. So I am giving them both time to say goodbye. Tara will say goodbye to this man for good. And King Eric will say goodbye to any world, once I am through with him. Now let's get out of here. That changeling will probably be on his way back soon, looking for you." he said, looking at Sookie.

"I still don't quite understand that." Sookie grumbled.

Bill looked at Eric, then to Sookie.

"I think somehow Tara is supposed to make you understand. We'll just have to see if she brings this creature up to you." Bill said.

"Okay, well I'm definitely going back to baby-sitting. Someone has got to look after Tara and the babies while you 'let her get this out of her system'." Sookie said with disapproval. She just didn't believe that playing games here, was the way to handle this problem.

Meanwhile, Ben watched the trio walk off. He would contact King Eric later to tell him of his counterpart's escape and that he planned to not interfere...for now. Ben's eyes watched Sookie's retreating back. She was a halfling. She should've never been able to break Eric Northman out of that contraption and yet she did.

It made Ben want his 'princess' all the more.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Sookie let herself into Eric and Tara's home with the key she had, and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked down a back hallway and eased open the door to the twins room.

Ilsa was peering through the slats of her crib at Sookie! Sookie smiled at her and walked into the room to greet her and look in on Alex, who was awake as well and kicking his feet into the air! She knew they were ready for breakfast. But first, Sookie felt duty bound to look in on the twins parents.

Sookie left the babies room, walked down to the next door. She eased open the door, as to not let a lot of light in...

She saw limbs entangled and closed the door quickly! Goddamnit! Tara had been tricked into thinking that impostor was really Eric! She didn't think she could go along with 'Real Eric' and Bill's request to hide this from her friend.

And yet, wouldn't Tara be happy to be reunited with her prince? Sookie just wished she knew what the hell Eric was really planning here! Because if his plans called for killing Tara's prince, their lives would never be the same.

The doorbell rang, just as Sookie closed their bedroom door. She hurried down the long hallway and out into the front hall. Sookie then peeped out of the eyehole.

"Yes?" she asked the man she did not recognize.

"Sookie, I'm Ben Flynn. My real name is Warlow. Please let me in. I know you know of me. We must talk."

"Fuck off!" Sookie snapped.

"Please don't be like that, my darling. We must talk about the understanding..."

"I understand that you think we're supposed to be married or something! I don't want to hear anything from you until I speak with Tara!"

"That is perfectly fair. I love you, sweet Sookie."

"Fuck off!" Sookie told him again, then watched as he turned and walked off towards the circular drive. He got into some old looking car, then drove off. Damnit! This guy was coming back tonight! And he was in cahoots with 'Prince' or 'King' Eric in there! Tara would be her only protection from 'Ben'.

She would just have to hope that whatever happened tonight, would not be as terrible as she suspected it would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Merlotte's, Arlene was bitching up a storm about covering for Sookie all the time. She wanted more money. Her and Sam were in his back office discussing it, when LaFayette, from the kitchen, sensed a presence.

A demonic one.

And it was looking right at him.

"Shit!" LaFayette muttered, as he slowly walked out of the kitchen and made his way over to the counter. Mr. Desmond Cataliades picked up a menu, but that was clearly for show.

"Hello, Mr. Reynolds. Clearly, you know who I am."

"Uh no! I just sensed that your ass was evil!"

"Demonic and evil don't always go hand in hand. But that is a common human prejudice. My name is Desmond Cataliades. I was Alcide Herveaux's attorney."

LaFayette said nothing to that. Mr. Cataliades continued.

"I need to speak with both yourself and Mr. Sam Merlotte. It is about Mr. Herveaux's will."

"Will?!" LaFayette said in a voice louder than he had meant to use. Arlene huffed out of the back, looking clearly unhappy. Sam followed and LaFayette motioned him over.

"Who we got here?" Sam asked.

"Alcide's lawyer. Mr. Cataliades. He's here to see both of us." LaFayette said, giving Sam a knowing look.

"Is there some place privately we can speak?" Mr. Cataliades requested.

"My office. This way." Sam said, feeling just as uneasy as LaFayette looked! The three men made their way back to Sam's office. Once inside, LaFayette sat down, as Sam closed the door and walked around to sit behind his desk.

Mr. Cataliades remained standing.

"Okay, so are you here to tell us that Alcide left us a little something in his will?" LaFayette asked.

"Yes and no. He did not leave any property or money to the two of you. All of that went to Ms. Thornton. I have to inform her of that fact soon. What I am here to talk to you about, is the ghost of Alcide Herveaux."

LaFayette almost choked! Sam sat up in his chair.

"Uh, I don't quite get you..." Sam began. But Mr. Cataliades interrupted.

"To get to the point, I am in constant contact with the spirit of Mr. Herveaux. Debbie Pelt is still a problem."

"What do you mean? Her ghost didn't die in the fire?" Sam asked.

"You mean the one that Eric Northman and Bill Compton set? No."

"There ain't no way you could know that, unless either Tara, Sookie or..." LaFayette trailed off.

Mr. Cataliades nodded.

"Or the spirit of Alcide Herveaux told me. Look, there is a problem. Or many of them. Alcide has been doing his damndest to keep Tara and Sookie safe, but now the spirit of Sandra Pelt is running loose as well. Both ghosts are out at the Pelt Ranch and they have revealed themselves to their parents, Gordon and Barbara Pelt."

"Aw hell no!" LaFayette moaned. Sam eyed both men.

"Sandra Pelt? Is she the woman that used to work for Alcide? People said she went missing too? She's dead?"

"Yes. By Tara's hand," Mr. Cataliades revealed, "Mr. Herveaux buried her body on one of his construction sites, at Mr. Eric Northman's request. But needless to say, the Pelts are very angry now."

"Now that they know everything." Sam said. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"First, Mr. Herveaux is requesting that you both get Ms. Thornton and Ms. Stackhouse someplace safe. Now with the live Pelts and their ghostly daughters on the loose, frankly, no one is safe. Not even Ilsa and Alexander Northman."

"Okay," Lafayette conceded, "I get that. But now that we know these ghosts can move, I can't keep a look out 24/7. I mean I don't know what you want Sam and I to do?"

"Tara Thornton and Sookie Stackhouse, need to hide in different realities until the Pelts are dealt with. Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Merlotte, both of you need to accompany each woman to another reality."

"Whoa!" LaFayette yelled. "Now I don't know what all this 'other reality' talk is all about, but Tara has had enough of that for a lifetime. She can't go down that road again."

"She has to." Mr. Cataliades said firmly. "And Mr. Herveaux is specifically requesting that Tara not return to the one, where in which she met and coupled with a royal version of Eric Northman. Apparently Ms. Stackhouse is in danger of being taken to that same reality, by some fairy prince that has arrived."

Sam stood up!

"Okay, this is a little too much information to process here! I can't just up and leave my business behind here!"

"Besides, " LaFayette added, "we don't know how to just jump to another reality!"

"Luckily, Chancellor Kibwe does. And he hates Eric Northman's guts. He only hates Bill Compton's slightly less. You will have one day to decide and get your affairs in order. Please keep in mind, that time is of the essence. The Pelts not only want their daughters to have their revenge, they would also like to claim Tara Thornton's twin babies as their own." Mr. Cataliades reminded the men, before turning to open the door of the office. He glanced back.

"One day." he repeated, before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door. LaFayette shook his head. Lord! It didn't sound like any of them had a choice!

But Sam folded his arms.

"Running is not the answer here. You can see ghosts, LaFayette. We have to find both of those bitches and stop them from hurting Tara or Sookie."

"And keep her parents away from them as well." Lafayette reminded him. He then thought of something. Something that had to do with the Pelts and the 'ass for pills program'. Hmmm...

"I have a plan," LaFayette said, "as to what to do with the Pelts while we deal with Debbie and Sandra."

"What about Debbie and Sandra?" Sam asked. "Any ideas on how to get rid of them?"

"Yeah. We're going to do that goddamned exorcism we never got the chance to."

* * *

That evening, Tara was more than a little surprised to find Eric still asleep. She leaned over to kiss him softly on the mouth, before getting up, showering, getting dressed and readying herself to relieve Sookie from baby duty.

But when she found her friend, there was someone else in the room.

Ben/Warlow.

Tara folded her arms and looked at Ben.

"Uh, I thought we decided that I was going to introduce Sookie to you." she said to Ben in a clipped tone.

"I know who he is, Tara." Sookie answered instead. "And I can't believe you were just going to try and sicc him on me."

"Sookie, that was never my intention! He told me a lot of shit that I knew you wouldn't be cool with. I just wanted to see how receptive you were to meeting him. That's all." Tara said, now glaring at Ben! What the fuck was he thinking coming up in her house like this? Had he told Sookie that he killed her parents?

Ben now answered.

"We agreed not to tell Eric. Eric knows."

"Eric knows?" Tara asked. "Since when?"

Sookie looked at Ben, who's thoughts suddenly swam into her head-_No, Sookie, now is not the time. It is the King's place to tell Tara..._

"Fuck that!" Sookie snapped. She then turned to Tara.

"Tara, that is not 'Eric' you spent the night with. Your prince is back and Eric and Bill are hiding or something!"

Tara just stared at Sookie. She then looked at Ben. That made no sense!

"Ben? Do you understand what Sookie is talking about?"

"Yes, he does." King Eric said, getting up. He was now wearing a robe. He looked around.

"Where are my children?"

Sookie could feel that the usual arrogance coming from 'Eric' was extra annoying. Meaning yeah, he probably was this 'Prince' or 'King'.

Tara turned to look at Eric.

"Look at me! Sookie is saying that you're really Prince Eric. Is that true?"

"Tarayan, if you have to ask after last night..."

Tara gasped and moved backwards! She looked at Sookie!

"And you knew this?!"

"Yes, Tara. The **REAL** Eric knows it too! This creep and 'Ben' had him in some kind of prison, which I got him out of! He's keeping away thinking you need to get this out of your system!"

Ben stepped forward.

"I helped bring your Majesty into this reality. Tarayan, Ilsa and Alexander belong in another world. Your Highness is their true father. Sookie, you are my betrothed. We need to leave as well."

King Eric could see that Tarayan's reaction was not one of clear happiness. He looked at Ben.

"Please leave. I need to speak to my wife alone."

Ben nodded and looked at Sookie.

"Sookie, may I escort you home? Please, I want to tell you everything."

Sookie didn't answer right away. She glanced at Tara.

"I should stay." she said. But Tara walked over to her.

"Sookie, Ben took good care of the twins and I in Paris. I have a sense about him. Maybe you should hear him out." Tara said softly. Sookie looked from Tara to Ben.

"Okay 'Ben' or whatever your real name is. I will meet you for lunch **TOMORROW**. Then we can talk."

"Why not tonight?" Ben asked.

"Because I don't want to look at your face, that's why!" Sookie snapped. She was suddenly very aware of how many men had lied to her recently. She just needed alone time right now.

Ben nodded, kind of sadly, and then disappeared in a fluff of light! Sookie and Tara were kind of surprised by that, but clearly King Eric wasn't.

Sookie looked at the King.

"Eric isn't going to just step aside here. You might as well accept the fact that Tara isn't going anywhere with you."

Tara hugged Sookie.

"It's alright," Tara whispered, "I'll handle this."

Sookie reluctantly let her go and left the house.

Tara and King Eric were now alone, save for their children sleeping in the next room.

"Tell me that you knew on some level, that it was me you were with the other night?" King Eric asked. Tara raised a brow.

"I heard you married Sookie."

"You were gone. Alcide had perished. I needed a queen."

"And you don't need one now because..."

"Sookie died during childbirth. Both the child and her are lost to me."

Tara folded her arms.

"And so I'm the next best bet?"

"Tarayan!" King Eric snapped. "You had disappeared! You were lost to me! I never thought there would be a chance of seeing you again and then Warlow appeared. He was a trusted advisor from a royal family that had all but perished! He offered me a way to be with you and I took it! I became a vampire to see you!"

"You became a vampire to impersonate Eric." Tara corrected him. "I don't hate you. I'll always love you but I accepted the fact that I would never see you again. Eric is the twins father..."

King Eric suddenly grabbed Tara by the shoulders!

"**THAT** is not acceptable! You are my queen! You were supposed to come to me in Northland when I sent for you! I will not leave here without you and Ilsa and Alexander! And before I left you, you loved me and only me! Tell me that has changed? Look me in the eye and tell me that you want a life with that beast that is so indifferent to you, that he would willingly let you be with another man!"

Tara didn't try and fight him.

"Your Highness, one of the main reasons I could not be happy with **THIS** Eric, was because I couldn't forget you. But if my relationship with him is ever going to work, you need to let me go. You need to let Ilsa and Alexander go. I know it's a lot to ask, but you have to do it."

"I don't **HAVE** to do anything." King Eric said calmly. "And that man beast that had the temerity to pose as a father to my children, and husband to my true wife, will die if he tries to stop us from being together."

"I can't deal with this! I can't! First I'm forced to forget about you! Then just when I think I've found a man to love that's not you, he's killed! Then just when things are finally settling down with the man I love, I find out that he's not that man!" Tara cried, now lurching away from him. She began hurrying towards the front door!

"Where are you going?" King Eric asked.

"I need some air! I can't think! You need to watch the babies...I can't think!" Tara now yelled. There had been a time when all she wanted, was for her prince to return and sweep her off of her feet, and out of this reality.

But the 'reality' was, that she and her children lived in this one. And she wasn't ready to give up the idea of having a life with the Eric Northman of this reality. Where was he? Why would he just leave her here alone with King Eric? He had to know how weak she was when it came to him.

King Eric, using vampire speed, grabbed Tara as soon as she had cleared the porch and swept her towards a tree at the edge of the woods.

"You don't need air. You need me. And that man beast you are married to was wrong. He can give you all of the time you want, but I will never be out of your system. We both know that."

Tara nodded weakly, as they both hurriedly discarded the clothing they had on, before King Eric welded her to that tree. A torturous moan escaped Tara's lips as King Eric clamped his mouth over hers in a brief, sensuous kiss, before sinking his organ into her enfolding flesh!

Tara began moaning into his mouth, as King Eric raised her with his first thrust, off of her feet slightly, while still pinning her to the tree. He soon began a ferocious rhythm of raising and lowering Tara by way of the extension of his manhood. Soon, 'Tarayan' began meeting his thrusts with her own and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing.

* * *

Eric calmly sat in his office at Fangtasia and tried to shake off the feelings of pleasure, he could feel Tara experiencing. He had decided that he wasn't going to give Tara time to get that King fuck out of her system after all.

He stared at the couple that sat across his desk from him.

Gordon and Barbara Pelt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pelt. I think we could be of enormous help to one another." Eric said smoothly.


	11. Chapter 11

King Eric sat on the floor of the front room, while Alexander crawled to him and Ilsa grabbed on some of her father's clothing to pull herself up. Tara smiled at the sight of the children romping around with her prince.

No, correction, king.

And she knew she had some very hard choices to make.

King Eric could not stay here as Eric Northman. He was even weaker than she was, vampire wise and that would be a problem. Or it could be.

But she didn't think she could just live without him a second time. And in the other reality, they would all be human. Tara would not have to go through the pain of watching Ilsa and Alex age and die, while she never would.

Her cellphone rang and Tara answered it without looking at the Caller I.D..

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tara. It's Eric. Not 'King Eric', but one thousand year old, Eric. Eric Northman."

Tara walked down the hallway until she reached the kitchen. King Eric still appeared to be knee deep into the babies.

"I know you left me here with him so that I could 'get it out of my system'. I want to thank you for not killing him." Tara said sincerely.

"Hmmm." was all Eric said to that.

"Anyway, I'm leaving with him. I know that's not what you want to hear. I know that you gave me this time alone with him so I could let him go. But I can't! I can't...and we would all be human in that other reality. And Ilsa and Alex would be so happy and I could spend time with them when the sun was up...Eric, tell me you'll let this happen?"

There was a long silence.

Finally, Eric spoke.

"Did you ever stop to think, that when you ran from me, to that other reality, that you hurt me? Did you ever think along those lines at all? Or were you just too busy fucking a version of me, that did what you liked and kowtowed to your temper tantrums, to ever think of me?"

"Eric, what the fuck are you talking about?! I left here because you told me you would never stop wanting Sookie and that you were never going to stop fucking Nora! I have forgiven you for Alcide..."

"I didn't need your forgiveness, because you never loved him like you love me. Look, our relationship cannot withstand another lie. So I will be honest with you: I have been in contact with the Pelts."

Tara suddenly felt a chill run through her, which was unnatural for a vampire.

"The Pelts? Why?"

"They now own a half interest in one of my businesses. Their ranch isn't doing so well."

"Why would you go into business with them?! Eric, they want our children!"

"Well not anymore. Their own children have returned as ghosts. Debbie and Sandra are floating around the homestead. They will be arriving any minute."

Tara said nothing for a moment, then spoke.

"What do you mean 'arriving'? Arriving where?"

"I cannot allow that man to live. I cannot allow you to leave this reality with my children and I will not allow you to continue this fantasy, that you can find a 'better' version of me someplace else. You are my wife. Ilsa and Alexander are my children. You are not going anywhere."

"Eric, what have you done? Tell me you haven't sent those ghost bitches over here..."

"I'm sorry. I knew you would hate it more if I killed him with my own hands. I felt it was better to give the assigned assassination to someone else." Eric said solemnly.

"How can you just say this shit to me, like it's something that's done every day! You..." Tara suddenly hung up and threw her phone! There was no more time! She hurried down the hallway and out into the front room.

King Eric could see that Tarayan looked distressed. He set Ilsa down and stood up.

"Tarayan, what is it?"

Those would be the last words King Eric of Northland would speak, before he turned to blood and guts. His remains splattered on the living room floor and both babies began screaming!

Debbie Pelt grinned, then turned and walked out. Yes, that Tara bitch looked sincerely upset. Sandra just stared at Tara, then at the guts on the floor. She despised Tara Thornton, but she wondered what the hell Eric Northman had been thinking? She very much doubted this woman would ever love him again after what he had just had them do.

Sandra turned and walked out as well, as Tara sank down and began picking up the remains in her hands, as if she were somehow trying to put King Eric back together! Meanwhile, Ben, who had been sitting on Sookie's porch with her, jumped up!

"What is it?" Sookie asked. She had actually taken a liking to this 'changeling', despite her misgivings. They had spent a lot of time, just sitting on the porch here, talking about her family, his past and other things...

"Something has happened to his Highness! I am his maker I can feel it! I have to get to him!"

"I'll come with you!"

"Tarayan may need you." Ben said quietly, as he used his vampire speed to get to the Northman home, whip open the door to find...

No.

No...

Tarayan was sobbing among the remains of the King of Northland. The babies were screeching, scared out of their minds! Had the Eric Northman from this time, done this?

Ben picked up each child and put them in the playpen, before getting down on the ground and shaking Tarayan gently.

"Tarayan? Tarayan? I must know how your Highness perished?"

Tara just sobbed. She couldn't get the words out. Ben let go of her and stood up, just as Eric Northman walked in and looked around. He made a move towards the play pen but Ben stopped him.

"I know you are responsible for this. I can** FEEL** it!" Ben told him. "And now, as protocol demands, I must return to the Northland realm with Alexander. He is the new king."

Eric eyed him.

"Get out. Go find Sookie and consider yourself fortunate that I have not killed you..."

Ben suddenly had Eric pinned up against a wall! His hand was on his throat!

"I am older than your maker, Godric, Mr. Northman! So know that I am being generous in not killing you where you stand! And the only reason you are being kept alive, is because I do not believe Tarayan could stand losing both of you. But I am taking Alexander."

Eric shoved Ben away and looked around him at the still crying Tara, who was now laying in 'King Eric's' guts.

_"Tara, as your maker, I command you to stand up and stop crying."_ Eric said softly. Tara suddenly stopped crying and stood up on shaky legs. Eric looked at Ben.

"Surely we can come to some arrangement? One in which you forget this ludicrous idea of kidnapping my only son and taking him to run some kingdom? You are here for Sookie. Just concentrate on that and leave my wife and children alone."

"I hate you!" Tara whispered.

Eric looked at her.

"I know. I have a cure for that as well."

Suddenly, Chancellor Kibwe came into the room, looking none too pleased. But he too had been given an interest in one of Northman's businesses that seemed profitable. So he decided to do this favor for Northman, thought it was a bit out of his comfort zone.

Ben eyed Kibwe, then looked at Eric.

"What is this?"

"The Chancellor is going to wipe away any memories of the prince, king, whatever. I should've had this done from the very beginning, but somehow, I honestly did not think I would have to compete with a memory for this long."

Tara backed back and stood so that she was shielding the twins from Eric in the playpen.

"Stay away from me! Stay away from my babies! You didn't have to do this! You didn't have to do this...I would've stayed if it meant he would be alive...you didn't have to do this..."

Eric nodded to Kibwe, but Ben ran interference. With lightening speed, he hurried to Tara, encased himself, Tara and the twins in a protective shield and then disappeared!

Kibwe was more than startled! He backed back and whirled on Eric!

"What the hell was that?! What did he just do? He smelled of vampire and fae, but I had assumed he had dined on one!"

Eric could not believe what he had just seen!

But soon, it would be explained to him, as Ben returned, sans Tara, Ilsa and Alexander.

"Where is my family?!" Eric seethed. Ben ignored Kibwe's presence and spoke directly to Eric.

"They are in a fairy, protected universe. They will be there until Tarayan decides what she wants to do."

**"HER NAME IS TARA!"** Eric suddenly screamed. This was bullshit! Yes, Tara was upset! Yes, he expected that! He had brought Chancellor Kibwe here to wipe away any memories of that royal fuck and now this?

Eric controlled himself, then spoke.

"Alright, Ben, Warlow, whatever the fuck your name really is. What do you want?"

"I've told you what needs to be done," Ben said coolly, "Prince Alexander needs to be returned to the reality his father was from. There will be a small council set up to rule in his name until he is able. But Tarayan and Ilsa would probably be best served if they accompanied him there as well."

"What do you want," Eric repeated, "that does not call for Tara and my children to ever step foot in that realty again? Surely a man such as yourself, doesn't live and breathe to serve some realm that's younger than his self? Tell me what would make you forget about your duty to the slain king and his 'family'? What?"

Ben looked over at Kibwe.

"You can go now."

Kibwe said nothing. He was almost sorry to be leaving. Never had he witnessed anyone, with the exception of the late Roman Zimojic, that seemed to be able to keep Eric Northman in check. It was a pleasure to watch.

Once Kibwe left, Ben spelled out his terms.

"The only person that would make me forsake my duty to the late King and his family, is Sookie."

"That I could guess. Sookie has that way about her. She makes you forget what you truly need to be doing." Eric said drolly.

"You'll watch your tone," Ben said quietly, "and listen to what I have to say. I want Sookie and I want to take her out of this reality and to another. But her heart is still very much tied to Bill Compton."

"What does this have to do with what I just asked you?" Eric asked impatiently.

"I want Bill Compton to not be an impediment to my life with Sookie. Take care of it, however you have to, but make it happen. And once it does, I will return Tarayan and the children, to this reality. And I will not meddle in your affairs again."

"You want me to kill the King of Louisiana?"

"I didn't say that. I said make sure he is not a problem with regards to my claiming Sookie's heart. How you choose to make that happen, is up to you."

Suddenly, the sound of a car door slamming, caught their attention! Soon, Sookie came running in and saw the bloody mess on the floor!

"Oh my God! Tell me that isn't Tara!"

"No, my love," Ben said softly, "King Eric was slain."

Sookie looked at Ben with confusion. She then looked at Eric.

"Eric, tell me you didn't kill him?"

"It was the ghost sisters: Debbie and Sandra Pelt." Eric answered, his eyes on Ben.

"Why?! Why would they do this? How do you know they did this? Who the fuck can see them? Where are Tara and the babies?" Sookie demanded to know.

"I put them in a fae land, someplace where these ghosts cannot get to them. Eric here has agreed that Tara and the babies will not return until things are safe. Isn't that right?" Ben asked, looking hard at Eric.

Eric nodded.

"That's right. I will have to hunt them down somehow and take care of this for good. Ben and myself sensed the danger but got here too late."

"Oh poor Tara! Oh poor Tara! Oh my God! I want in! I mean those bitches hate me as much as they hate Tara and I'm tired of being scared of them! Just tell me what the plan is!" Sookie cried. Ben put his arms around her and Eric noted how willingly she fell into his embrace. They walked out together and Eric stared after them, until they left, before looking around.

He would be goddamned, if that fuck was going to meat out 'terms' to him. He stared at the glop of his altar ego on the floor, as Chancellor Kibwe slyly returned.

"You heard?" Eric asked, dragging his eyes off of the floor.

"I did." Kibwe said as he stooped to the ground. He began scooping the remains of the king into a container. The King has been sired by a changeling. One that could walk in the sun. It was important to get his people on this immediately. It could be an important development for the vampire race.

"In addition to giving you various stocks, properties, you will help me even the odds?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Ben Flynn will have no choice but to turn your wife and children over, after what I have planned."

"Do it now." Eric told him. Kibwe set the container down on a table, then used his vampire speed to head off Ben and Sookie! Ben, sensing an attack, began to hit Kibwe with a lightening ball, when Kibwe looked at Sookie and chanted a phrase...

Sookie then shrunk! To about 8 inches tall, to be exact! Ben was too stunned to move, as Kibwe scooped her up and put her in his jacket pocket.

"That was done courtesy of the only Eric Northman that exists. Here are HIS terms. Ms. Stackhouse will be returned to normal height, when Mr. Northman's wife and children are released from wherever you have them. And do it soon, Mr. Flynn. Today, Sookie is in my pocket. Tomorrow, it will be my jockstrap."

**"SOOKIE!"** Ben screamed as Kibwe took off with vampire speed. Ben then closed his eyes and transported to the fairy reality he had stashed Tara and the twins in...

* * *

Tara listened dully to what Ben was saying. It was very pretty here. There was so much sunlight...

One of Sookie's relations, a Niall something or another, was very good with Ilsa and Alex.

Her prince was gone forever...Eric had made that happen...how could he...

"Tarayan, do you understand what has happened?" Ben asked, his tone bordering on panicked!

Tara looked into his eyes.

"I will go back alone. We will save Sookie and then I am taking Eric to court. I want full custody of our children-and a divorce."


	12. Chapter 12

It did not take long for Sam and LaFayette to discover, that time had run out concerning helping Tara.

A man came into Merlotte's that evening. A man that called himself Ben Flynn. He said he was 'like Sookie' and a friend.

He also told them what happened with Tara, King Eric, the twins and Sookie.

"Goddamn!" LaFayette cried out. The three of them were in Sam's office. The place was rather busy that evening. Terry was covering for LaFayette, but he needed to get back to the kitchen soon.

You're saying that Eric hired the Pelt sisters, to kill Prince Eric?" Sam asked. He knew that Tara had been mooning over that version of Eric forever, but it just seemed stupid of **THIS** Eric to do something like that! Especially after that shady shit with Alcide.

"Yes," Ben said quietly, "and it was 'King Eric'. I had brought him here, turned him so he could survive as Eric Northman and convince Tara to return to his reality with herself and their children, Prince Alexander and Princess Ilsa. I could feel the moment of his demise. When Eric Northman showed up..."

"Uh, could we go back a bit," LaFayette interrupted, "I don't understand why you didn't lock Eric from here, up, so that 'King Eric' could not get his ass killed! Why didn't you see that something like this was bound to happen?"

"Eric Northman **WAS** locked up. Bill Compton and Sookie freed him from a prison I had contained him in. Eric then made plans to stay away and let Tara decide who she wanted to be with."

"Okay," Sam said with disgust, "I'm not judging you, Ben, but that's where you fucked up."

"I know that now. When Eric arrived after the King was slain, I whisked Tara and the children into a fairy realm for their own protection. To get back at me, Eric had Chancellor Kibwe, who is seemingly a master in voodoo, shrink Sookie! She is in his pocket and he is threatening to force her into his jockstrap, any day now!"

Lafayette looked away. Personally, he thought Sookie was one lucky bitch!

"His jockstrap?! Jesus, Eric has lost his fucking mind!" Sam steamed.

"Tara has returned. Sam, she is waiting at your trailer now. She insisted the children be left in the fairy realm until things were settled." Ben said.

"What things?" LaFayette asked.

"She wants to free herself of her vampire marriage to Eric, and fight for custody in court of the children." Ben said.

"How does that help get Sookie away from Kibwe?" Sam asked.

"Tara claims that she will convince Eric that the children are safe where they are, while the Pelt sisters are still running loose. I don't know if it will be enough." Ben admitted.

Sam picked up his keys.

"I'm headed over to see Tara. LaFayette, close up and then come to my trailer. There's no more time for fucking around. We need to figure out how to send the Pelt sisters packing for good."

LaFayette nodded, then looked at Ben. Yes, this guy could be of some help. What he wanted to do is use leverage with regards to ghost bitches, Debbie and Sandra.

Meaning, LaFayette wanted to kidnap Gordon and Barbara Pelt.

* * *

When Sam drove up, he saw Tara sitting on his porch, looking forlorn. He slowly got out and closed his truck door. Tara jumped up and ran into his arms, sobbing!

"There, there, now honey. Let's just go inside." Sam murmured, his arms wrapped around Tara.

"I can't believe he's gone...he's gone...gone forever...I...can't breathe..." Tara choked out, as Sam got her inside the trailer and quietly closed the door behind them. He set her on a couch and Tara swiped at her bloody eyes.

"I know I'm messing up your furniture, Sam. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Hey! There is nothing to be sorry about. But you have to pull yourself together. Ben told LaFayette and me everything. You have to be strong for Ilsa and Alex. And we have to help Sookie."

Tara wiped her bloody nose and nodded.

"Honey, Eric is not going to be satisfied with just seeing you back here. He wants the children..."

"I don't care what he wants!" Tara snapped. "Do you know that he told me on the phone what was going to happen, before it happened? I didn't have any time to stop it!"

"How were you going to stop two ghosts you couldn't see? Honey, it's done. I'm sorry, but it's done. Now we have to think of Ilsa and Alex. Those bitches could come after them next. And we have to help Sookie."

Tara took two deep breaths and nodded again before speaking.

"I talked to Portia Bellefleur. She sent a document to Eric's lawyer. I'm going to agree to let the twins stay with Eric, until I am given sole custody, if he makes Kibwe turn Sookie back to normal height."

Sam sighed. He knew this was a big sacrifice for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

"I don't have any choice. The idea of poor Sook having to live in that fucker's jockstrap makes me too sick to even imagine. Ilsa and Alex are all he wants."

"I think we both know that's not true." Sam told her.

"He can't have me. Not anymore," Tara said, pulling herself together, "now we have to wait and see if Eric agrees."

* * *

Eric was sitting in his office at Fangtasia, staring into space, when Nora arrived. Her expression was grim.

"I just received a visit from Portia Bellefleur. She handed me a petition for a vampire divorce. I don't understand how or why, Tara and you are 'divorcing'. What happened? I thought the point of tricking her into a marriage, was supposed to keep your undying love..."

"Shut up, Nora." Eric said calmly. "What did Portia say?"

"Some very strange things! She said that Tara was willing to allow you to keep Ilsa and Alex with you, until the custody trial. She wants to fight you in vampire court for your children! That rarely goes well for vampire women. It actually rarely takes place unless the children are vampires as well." Nora noted.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Eric! Apparently Tara's words were 'you could keep the children for the time being so that Sookie could be returned to normal height'?! What the fuck?!"

Eric picked up the document Nora had brought over and scanned it. It actually discussed Sookie within it. He set it down. He could feel Tara's deep sadness and hurt and it stayed with him. He had never wanted her to feel this low over...

"Eric? Tell me what's happening?" Nora asked, now eyeing him. She slowly sat down.

"Nothing has ever been right since the night Tara found us, Nora. I thought I could keep you, Sookie and Tara. But Tara ran off. Found a version of me she actually wanted to have children with. And even after I blocked her access to this 'version of me', she was constantly comparing me to him! I could feel it. Then Mr. Prince Charming himself overstepped. He found a way to come here and abscond with Tara and my children. I was not about to let that occur. The idea of it offended me."

"Okay," Nora said, drawing out the word, "what happened next?"

"I knew Tara would pick him. I had thought that maybe if she got reacquainted with the man again, that somehow she's realize how good our lives could be. But somehow I knew she'd pick him. I then made the decision to have him killed. And I told Tara I was going to do it."

Nora raised a brow.

"So this other version of you is..."

"Dead. Part of the problem is, is that there was help in making this tragedy come to pass. A man that is part fairy, part vampire, brought this version of me to this reality. He wanted help from Tara with regards to Sookie. Apparently he is interested in her as well."

"He's part fairy?" Nora asked. "How does he smell?"

"Delightful." Eric admitted.

"Well what is this part about Sookie shrinking?"

"I had Chancellor Kibwe shrink Sookie so that this changeling would go away. Now it seems we're at an impasse." Eric said, standing up.

Nora stood up as well.

"What do you want to do?"

Eric tossed the agreement on his desk.

"I can feel that Tara is back. I know where she is. I want to go to her and tell her I accept her terms in person."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nora told him point blank.

"No. And neither is what we're going to do." Eric told her.

"We?"

"Yes, Nora. I'll need your help."

* * *

Tara swiped at her eyes again, before getting up to leave Sam's.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Sam asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"I'm leaving. I'll wait for Portia to call me about the offer someplace else."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere else. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Sam! I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Just because I turned to you for help or comfort. I should've have fought Alcide's wanting to be in my life. He'd be alive today if I had just handled Eric on my own."

"Alcide didn't want you handling Eric on your own, Tara. He hated that Northman was the one that turned you, from the very night it happened. He just knew your life would be nothing but misery with him. And for a brief while, when Northman up and disappeared, things were good, weren't they?"

Tara said nothing but shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sam. I should've known that it wouldn't last. That Eric wouldn't let it last. I have to go. This time, I have to fight this on my own."

Suddenly, Eric could be heard from outside the trailer.

"Let me in, Sam Merlotte, or I will burn down this trailer!"

"With Tara inside?" Sam questioned. Tara grabbed his arm!

"This is what I'm talking about! I'll just go outside..."

"Tara, tell Merlotte to open the door. Nothing is going to happen. Nora and I want to talk about the custody agreement. That is all." Eric said in a soothing voice.

Sam walked over to the door but Tara grabbed his arm again!

"Sam, no! No!"

But Sam gave her a look, then reached out and opened the door. He invited them in and Eric and Nora stepped inside. Eric gave the trailer a cursory look around, before addressing Tara.

"I'm glad you returned. I read the agreement. It is completely unnecessary."

Sam eyed him.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means a divorce is not necessary." Eric told him. Tara had had it!

"You get the fuck out of here, Eric! I fucking mean it! Now I'm letting you have the babies until a judge decides..."

"I have already called Kibwe," Eric said, "Sookie should be back to full height. Mr. Merlotte can place a call and check."

Sam pulled out his phone and moved away from them a bit. Tara eyed both Eric and Nora.

"What is this shit? Why did you do that?"

Nora sighed.

"Eric thinks that we need to go back to that night. The night that you found the two of us together."

"The night," Eric said, "that I failed in your vampire training. You take things entirely too personally. As humans are apt to do. You are no longer human. And you never really embraced your inner vampire."

Tara looked from Eric to Nora.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Is this some kind of vampire psychological bullshit to get me to forget that you murdered the man I love?! The father of my children?!"

"I am the man you love. And I am the father of your children. And you have to learn not to become so attached to people that in all probability, you will outlive." Eric said.

Sam hung up and walked over back over to them.

"LaFayette said that Sookie was dropped off at home and is showering like a banshee! Ben is helping with trying to get rid of the Pelt sisters so I should go..."

"Actually, Mr. Merlotte," Nora said as she began taking off of clothes, "I'd like for you to stay."

Sam and Tara looked at one another, before looking at Nora, who was now totally naked, and Eric.

"Eric? What is this?" Tara asked carefully. Nora walked over to her, swiped some of her residual bloody tears on her finger tip, then rubbed the blood on one of her nipples, while looking at Sam.

Sam swallowed. Eric began removing his clothing.

"Mr. Merlotte, Tara, take off your clothes."

Tara's mouth dropped open! This filthy mutherfu...

She looked at Sam, who couldn't seem to resist staring at Nora's nudity! Tara looked from Nora to Eric.

"Are you glamouring him?"

Sam began taking off his shirt! Tara looked at him.

"Sam, no! You keep your damned clothes on!"

"Sam," Eric said in a patient sounding voice, "you will be of immense help here. See, Tara, you never learned to share. I should've been with Alcide and yourself, at least once. I was derelict in my duties to both of you, as your maker. And the night you found me with Nora, loving her from behind...well...I should've asked you to join us. And I should've never allowed you to leave this universe. Or me."

And with that, Eric shed his clothing. Tara's mouth now formed an 'O' as Sam shed his clothing!

"Sam! This shit isn't happening!"

Sam pulled Tara away from Eric and Nora a bit and spoke in a low tone.

"Are lives are in danger here, okay? I don't like the idea of fucking Eric anymore than you do. But Nora looks..."

"Actually," Eric called out, "you and I will not be fucking, Sam."

Nora sauntered up to Sam and touched his chin.

"You're a shifter, are you not? Shift into something now."

"Like?" Sam asked, drinking her in.

"I've always wanted to be fucked by a silverback gorilla. Can you change into one, luv, and fuck me that way?"

"No bitch, he can't!" Tara snapped. Nora turned from Sam, then suddenly kissed Tara hard, stunning her, before ending their lip lock.

"I'm your aunt, Tara. That means we're family. And family shares. You've had Mr. Merlotte. I want him now too."

Tara's mouth was still open as Eric moved in to claim her lips for his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Tara barely felt Eric's lips cover hers, when all time seemed to stop.

Meaning, suddenly Eric's lips felt unmoving and squishy! Tara pulled away and stared at Eric.

He was staring into space, unmoving. Tara whipped her head around and saw Sam and Nora looking frozen as well. What the hell was going on?

Unfortunately, 'hell' was the operative word.

Tara's world suddenly spun so fast, that she dropped to the floor and crawled towards one of the walls! It felt like one of those crazy rides at an amusement park, but when it went on for several long minutes, Tara became quite uneasy! Her world was now a blur and she couldn't even make out Eric, Sam or Nora anymore!

Then the spinning stopped.

Eric, Sam and Nora were gone and the world was now red tinted.

Tara slowly stood up and looked around. She was standing on hard, cracked earth in some kind of pit or something. A pit of dirt. Tara's eyes darted around! She definitely didn't like this shit! Where the fuck was she? Why was she here?

"This had better not be hell!" Tara muttered and moved towards the wall of the pit. She used her vampire strength to pull herself out of the hole and found that once she was out of the pit, she was standing on a long, red carpet.

And at the end of the carpet sat a throne.

"Over here, bitch!"

Tara raised a brow but did not move her head. And that was because that voice sounded familiar. And not in a good way.

Tara finally turned her head to see Pam! And she was dressed in some dress made out of red leaves! Tara glanced down at herself and saw she was wearing the same thing!

Pam also had horns. Damn! This was hell, Tara thought.

"Pam, I know why** YOUR** ass if here! Why am I here?"

Pam grinned!

"You've been summoned to hell. Oh and by the way, **ALL** vampires go to hell. Sorry."

"Why?" Tara asked, disappointed.

"Because we've eaten on people. The heaven this is just not done. By the way, I just love how you keep mistreating Eric. We can watch all vampire action from down here. Kind of like on a big screen TV. The channels differ according to what region you're from."

"This is bullshit! I haven't been staked and I'm not mistreating Eric. And you damned well know it."

"Not from what I've seen. Or what Leif has seen." Pam said, grinning.

"Okay, Pam. I'll bite. Who's Leif?"

Leif, appeared suddenly. And he looked like Eric...with horns.

"How many fucking versions of you am I going to see?" Tara asked tartly. Leif smiled as well.

"I'm not Eric. He was my twin." he said and picked up Pam's hand and kissed it. Tara stared at the two of them. Something **WAS** different. She certainly didn't feel that THIS man was interested in her. And she was not quite sure she liked it.

"Notice how Leif doesn't slobber over you like Eric, Alcide...hell, even Sam does," Pam said blithely, "now let me..."

"Eric never said shit about having a dead, vampire twin." Tara said, looking Leif up and down.

"I was separated at birth from Eric. Our parents thought twins were a curse. I was taken up on a mountain top to die. I was then found by bears and raised as one. Then, when I was barely into my twenties, I was turned by a vampire named Appius Livius Ocella."

Tara just stared at Leif, then at Pam.

"Okay," she said slowly, "I guess this is true. I mean what do you want?"

Leif linked arms with Pam.

"It is not I that summoned you, Tara,wife of my brother, Eric."

Pam grinned even wider!

"No, it wasn't. The King is sitting over there."

Pam and Leif moved aside and Tara saw Kibwe Akinjide sitting on the throne! Tara rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is **HE** doing here? I know for damned sure he's not dead!"

"King Akinjide is a vampire and a demon...besides being one of the few Black slave holders in the United States." Pam smirked. Tara's mouth dropped open! What the fuck?

Tara dragged her eyes off of Kibwe, then looked at Pam and Leif again.

"I don't have time for this shit! I am fighting for my life in the real world! Pam, if you don't tell me how to get back, I swear to fucking God..."

"You'll what? What, Tara? This is real, bitch! You have been summoned to hell. You will one day live here, like I do. And when you do get down here, Leif is mine. Just like Eric used to be, before that Stackhouse bitch and you, ruined everything between us."

Tara looked her in the eye.

"So you've been spending eternity down here, still salty about Eric? Don't you ever think about Sam?"

Pam struck her, scratching the side of her cheek with her fingernails! Tara screamed and that was when Kibwe stood.

"Cease this! Leave us!"

Leif pulled Pam away and put an arm around her. Tara could slowly feel the scratches disappear. She then walked down the royal carpet and right up to Kibwe's throne.

"What the fuck is this? You're some kind of voodoo assed vampire in the real world and the King of Vampire hell too?"

"This world is just as real as any other, Tara. And there is no Vampire Hell. Just hell. And down here, humans and other vampires, do my bidding." he said, standing up. He had horns as well and wore a red robe.

"Fine. Whatever. What do you want? It isn't bad enough you shrunk Sookie and kept her in your jockstrap? And what is this shit about your being a slave owner?"

"I owned your family at one time." Kibwe said coolly.

"Oh hell to the naw!" Tara hissed and then squinted at him. She remembered hearing talk of Eric having something on Kibwe. Alcide might've mentioned it.

"Is this what Eric had on you all of this time? Is this how he makes you help him?" Tara asked.

Kibwe stood and walked down the short steps of his throne, so that he stood facing her.

"Yes. Not that it matters. There are more important matters to discuss. I want to offer you a deal."

"A deal? I don't do fucking deals, with Black people that helped keep other Black people in chains!" she snapped.

"I can make you human again." Kibwe said quietly. Tara's eyes widened, but she stared at him warily.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Just as I said. I can make you human again. But for a price." Kibwe warned. Tara turned away. Oh God! To be human again! To be a real daytime mother to Ilsa and Alexander! To not be at Eric Northman's beck and call!

No, Tara thought, this isn't about Eric anymore. This was about her children. She was half a mother to them as a vampire. Which was a much better mother than her own had been, but still...

Tara turned back to Kibwe.

"What price would I have to pay?" Tara asked coldly.

"When your human life ends, you will come to me down here and be my queen."

Tara's eyes widened!

"You want me to be Queen of Hell? Uh, no..."

"Then I will return you to your other world. You will not remember this offer." Kibwe said simply and began to move away from her, but Tara grabbed his arm!

"Okay, wait! You have to let me think about this!"

"What is there to think about? Either you want to be a human being again, or not?"

"I do. It's the price that isn't so great." Tara muttered.

"I have wanted you ever since I saw one of your New Orleans cage fighting shows. I then secretly followed you, when you were living with that woman."

"Naomi?" Tara questioned, backing back a bit. She had **NEVER** even so much as sensed an iota of interest from Kibwe! And she sure as shit wasn't interested in being a slave holder's queen!

And yet, to be human again...

Kibwe sensed her indecision and held out his hand.

"Come. I want to show you something."

* * *

The 'something' was the wretched world of hell!

Believe or not, hell looked mostly like how the living world looked-only with a red sun or something, because it was as if there was a thin layer of fog that enveloped everything. Kibwe showed her schools, government buildings, statues to figures in hell that meant nothing to her, etc..

And yet, while he showed her these things, Tara was still in shock. Why now? Why hadn't this offer come when she desperately wanted to be reunited with Prince Eric? Or even after she had first been turned?

Tara shuddered at the sight of the minotaurs, that apparently policed things in hell. One clubbed someone in the back of the head, then kicked him and told him to be on his way! Tara stopped Kibwe.

"What's really going on here? And before you look me in the eye and lie to me, I'm just going to say this: you could've pulled me down here and made this offer long before now. What's changed? What do you get out of this?"

Kibwe looked her over, then nodded.

"It's the Pelt sisters. I own them and I want them back."

"You 'own them'?"

"They are slaves. They don't know that I own them."

Tara backed back a bit.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! You own slaves down here?"

"Yes, Tara. Of all kinds. Vampires, humans, weres, shifters...and others. The Pelt sisters have escaped and become ghosts on the living plane. And they were just as dangerous down here, as they are in our world."

Tara just shook her head.

"See, that's another thing," Tara said, "you knew about Debbie and you just let her kill Alcide..."

"Eric did that." Kibwe corrected her.

"Whatever. I don't want your offer. Take me back to my own world." Tara said, staring into Kibwe's eyes defiantly! This mut(&^&fuc&&&*ing slave owner had the fucking nerve to ask her to be his queen! And yet if he was really running hell, he could've prevented every bad thing that's ever happened in her life! Well fuck that!

"As you wish." Kibwe said. "I'm sorry you do not love your human children more than yourself."

"Oh I love my children! I'm just not interested in being your queen, looking at your ass or fucking you! Now let me out of here!" Tara hissed.

"Tara?"

Tara dragged her eyes off of Kibwe and looked over towards a wooded path.

"Tara?" the voice called again.

Franklin Mott revealed himself. He was dirty and haggard looking and he had a chain around his neck! Tara's mouth dropped open and she looked to Kibwe, but he was gone!

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" Tara asked,backing back.

"Pet, how are you? I could smell your scent...I was picking cotton..."

Tara looked him up and down.

"You're a slave down here?"

"Yes!" Franklin suddenly snarled. "The goddamned King of Hell had a thing for you! Did you take up with him after Jason Stackhouse murdered me in cold blood? Did you? Answer me, damn you!"

"You're damning me? You fucking...you were nothing to me but my creepy, vampire rapist! And if you are suffering down here..."

Franklin suddenly used vampire speed to close the distance between them, and grab Tara by the throat!

"You bitch! You practically dragged me back to that motel and fucked me **RAW**! Yes, I thought you wanted me! Do you know what it has been like to watch you in the living plane, telling lies about me? We **LOVED** one another! I should have turned you, not Eric Northman!" Franklin hissed. He began squeezing her throat!

Tara used her vampire strength to push him off of her, but she knew he had hundreds of years on her! She looked behind her.

Suddenly, the royal carpet was rolled out. King Kibwe Akinjide, sat on his throne naked. His horns looked especially pointy...among other things.

"You belong to me, Tara. You were pretending not to want me at Russell's home. I know you were. The King likes you. Force him to release me from slavery! Force him, damn you! I'm here because of your lies!" Franklin screamed.

Suddenly, two minotaurs appeared out of nowhere and beat Franklin down to the ground! He looked up at her, his eyes glinting viciously!

"You'll be down here someday, Tara Thornton! And when you come here, I will have you over and over again." Franklin promised.

Tara suddenly smiled.

"Not if I'm the Queen of Hell you won't." Tara countered. She suddenly pulled her leaf dress up over her head and let it drop to the ground! She then turned and began to slowly walk up the red carpet. Franklin screamed, but not from pain. He watched her tight buttocks, sashaying away from him, and towards King Kibwe and Franklin knew what she was about to do.

She was about to torment him for eternity with her body, and yet he would never be able to lay hands on her.

Tara reached Kibwe, who was staring at her. Wordlessly, she moved to straddle him while he sat on the throne. Tara told herself not to think about what she was about to do.

She told herself that she would be human in the living world.

She told herself that when she did cease to be a vampire, she would be safe from Franklin Mott, as Kibwe's queen.

Tara slowly sank down onto Kibwe's length, her body clasping him.

Kibwe hardly moved and Tara did most of the work, save for the slightest rocking sensation from him. He buried his face between her breasts, while his large hands cupped her buttocks.

**"NOOOO!"** Franklin Mott screamed and continued to, even as his cries earned him slaps from the minotaurs. But he could barely feel the blows as he watched Tara and the King of Hell, make slow love.

"When you return, "Kibwe murmured from between her breasts, "you will be human. And we will not engage in this act again until your life ceases to be."

And with that, Tara was returned to the living.

* * *

Tara looked around, now more startled than ever!

She was sitting in a courtroom. Portia Bellefleur was sitting next to her, staring up at a judge. Tara saw Eric and Nora sitting on the other side, looking pained. Eric at one point, looked over at her.

Tara squinted. His expression seemed, well, stunned. Why? What was happening now?

"I therefore award full custody of Ilsa and Alexander Northman, to their mother, Tara Thornton Compton."

Portia broke out into a full fledged grin and turned to hug Tara! Tara reluctantly hugged her back, then let her go.

"I don't know how you managed to become human again, but it made all of the difference!" Portia said, now standing up. Tara slowly stood as well. She was human? Kibwe had kept his promise?

Nora walked over and shook Portia's hand. She then gave Tara a hard look before walking off. Eric slowly approached and Portia looked at Tara.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Tara shook her head.

"Thank you, Portia." Tara said and reluctantly met Eric's eyes before her lawyer walked off.

Eric spoke.

"This is not over."

"Eric, you can see the twins whenever you want. You know that."

Eric tilted his head.

"I want you to stop playing games with me, Tara. How and why are you human again? Tell me, damn you! Tell me how you accomplished **ALL** of this? Tell me! You used black magic, didn't you?"

Tara saw LaFayette coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Call me to arrange a time to visit, okay? And take care of yourself." Tara said. She then walked off with LaFayette. Bill, who had been in the courtroom, walked up to Eric.

"What now? I can't tell you how many vampires want to know how Tara accomplished this." Bill said.

"LaFayette knows something. I can tell," Eric said, "and Ben Flynn told me something very interesting. He said that he and LaFayette had plans to get rid of the Pelt sisters once and for all. They found them, but before they could lay a hand on either of them, they turned to dust. Everything that has happened, has worked in Tara's favor."

Bill nodded.

"I know. But I don't think she'll find it to be so easy. Sookie told me that Ben, Warlow, or whatever the fuck his name is, is refusing to release the twins until Tara tells him how she is human again."

Ordinarily, the idea of the fairy keeping his children hostage, would've angered Eric beyond belief.

But oddly, it didn't now. Until he knew whether Tara hadn't made a deal that impacted his children's lives, just so she could be human again, he was quite content that they stay in the fae world, out of Tara's reach.

Eric slowly rubbed his jaw. He was going to make his own deal with Warlow. One that included him feeding on his blood, just so he could pay Tara a visit during the day...

* * *

"What do you mean, the twins are still with Ben?" Tara asked loudly. She and LaFayette were now at Sookie's.

Sookie gave Tara a strange look, but answered.

"Ben told you already why he was doing this. LaFayette's vision scared him. It scared me when I heard it."

Tara looked at LaFayette. He had been quiet on the way over.

"What vision, LaFayette? How are you mixed up in this?" she asked, now suspicious. Actually, her cousin hadn't said blip to her in the car ride over here. Tara looked from him to Sookie. She realized she did not know HOW she came to be sitting in that court room.

And now she realized that Sookie and LaFayette might know something.

"Okay, both of you. What do you know?" Tara asked coolly.

"I know I've had visions of you fucking Kibwe in a place that looked a lot like hell!" Lafayette snapped. "Please, Lord, tell me I was wrong!"

"You were wrong."

"Tara," Sookie said in a calm voice, "you are human. That doesn't happen. You know it doesn't happen. You have made some kind of demonic deal to get your humanity back. Ben is afraid that Ilsa and Alexander could be part of it."

"They're not." Tara said tightly. "And this is none of his business! He was here to watch out for King Eric. He failed to do that and now I have to raise these kids. And they can't be in a fucking fairy universe for me to do that! Where is he, Sookie?"

Sookie sighed. What was done was done, she guessed.

"I'll call Ben and get him over here."

Tara nodded as Sookie left the room. LaFayette then brought up something else.

"You know the Pelt sisters revealed themselves, then turned to dust right in front of me. Her parents are nowhere around either."

Tara shrugged.

"Good, is what I say to that. Now Eric doesn't have to deal with them in business anymore." she said, though she realized that Kibwe had never explained what his offer, and the Pelts, had to do with one another.

LaFayette's eyes widened!

"Tara, do you know what happened to the Pelts?"

Tara stared at him, then looked behind her. Sookie was still in another room calling Ben.

"Okay. Kibwe summoned me to hell. Apparently he is the King down there but he can be up here too. I guess he was always hot for me and made me a deal: I'm human now, but when I die, I have to be his Queen down there. Yes, I fucked him. No, I didn't like it all that much, but I got the job done. And Ilsa and Alexander have nothing to do with this. I did what I did so I could raise my children." Tara hissed in a whisper.

The front door opened, and Eric and Bill walked in. Eric walked over to Tara and LaFayette stepped back some.

"Vampire hearing is such a powerful thing," Eric said coolly, "I heard everything you said. I am going to wipe the image from my mind of your fucking Kibwe. You are going to do as I say, so we can extricate you from your 'deal'."

Tara started to say something, but Eric put a hand up.

"Tara, if you go against me in anyway, I will make sure that Sookie's fairy friend keeps our children safe in that fairy world, for the rest of their lives, if necessary."


	14. Chapter 14

Tara stared at Eric, then looked around.

"Could all of you leave Eric and I alone?" she asked quietly. Sookie grabbed Ben's arm and took him out into the kitchen, which pissed Bill off! He followed, baring his fangs. LaFayette wisely walked outside and sat on the porch.

Eric made a show of looking around.

"We're alone. Now what is it you want to tell me, Tara? That you like being Kibwe's Hell Whore?"

"Eric, I'm sorry if my decision upset you."

"But it didn't upset you to become human again, at such a price? Really, Tara? Chancellor Kibwe? You do know he owned your family at one time?"

"Yes," Tara said, "I found that out in hell. I also saw Pam there."

Eric's face softened a bit.

"You saw Pam in hell? Why would she be there?"

"Because we're all going there. We're, or were, vampires and we hurt and killed people." Tara said quietly. She refrained from mentioning Leif Northman, the twin that Eric never knew he had.

"That's bullshit! Kibwe told you that?"

Tara folded her arms.

"I'm tired of your not being able to commit to me. And when I mean 'commit', meaning all you ever had to do, was tell me that you loved me and wanted to be with me. But instead, you killed other men that cared for me, so that they wouldn't be in my life any longer. And then you come to me with this bullshit about my 'not understanding' what it truly means to be a vampire, **THEN** you try and drag me into some orgy with Sam and Nora. You **STILL** want to fuck Nora while you're with me. I can't let my feelings for you, get in the way of raising Ilsa and Alex. My mother did that and it ruined my life. I won't let a man...a vampire, make me so miserable that I can't give my children the life they deserve."

"Oh and I would be doing that?" Eric asked sarcastically. "As opposed to what Kibwe would be doing?"

"What are you talking about? My deal with him is in the afterlife! I'm talking about the here and now."

Eric suddenly cupped her face within his hands!

"So is Kibwe," he hissed, "do you really think that he means for you to live a long and fruitful life with our children? He is not going to wait for you that long. He will probably cut your life short so he can get his hands on you early!"

Tara pulled out of his grip!

"You're lying! He wouldn't do that!"

But Tara suddenly realized, she didn't know what Kibwe was capable of! There had been nothing in their 'deal' that said anything about when her life would expire! Would that piece of devil shit, kill her to make their deal begin early?

Eric could see that he had gotten through to Tara some.

"Let me at least look into what's going on. Before anything is decided."

"I've already decided. I'm human. My part of the deal has begun."

"Let's see about getting you out of this. I understand that it bothered you not to see Ilsa and Alexander during the day. You have that now. Just let me carefully and quietly look into this." Eric requested. "We can go home..."

"No. I have a separate home that I bought. I'm not going back to that house." Tara said firmly. Not the house that Eric had had the Pelt sisters murder King Eric in.

"Alright. Fine. You go there and I will find out what Kibwe is up to."

Tara shook her head.

"I want my children back. Now I need your help in convincing Ben to release them."

"I can not do that, Tara. I won't agree to it until we get you out of this hell deal." Eric told her. Tara walked away from him and into the kitchen. She looked at Ben.

"Return my children to me, or I will go to Chancellor Kibwe and make a different deal. One that gets me my kids back and you dead."

"Tara!" Sookie cried out. Tara didn't usually sound** THAT** hateful. Even Bill suspected she may have been down in hell a little too long...

Ben gave her a long and level look.

"Prince Alexander..."

"Yeah, about that, I can't send the twins back to that other reality. Someone else has to rule. I could never live there without King Eric and I could never live here without my babies. Go and get them now." Tara told him coldly.

Eric moved in behind her.

"Go and bring my children out of that fae world." he told Ben, nodding. Bill looked confused but said nothing. Sookie looked at Ben, who did not look happy, but disappeared in a burst of light.

Bill spoke.

"Tara, would it really hurt to leave the children someplace safe, until we can get you of this deal?"

"The only way I want out of this deal, is if I get to stay human and not end up with Kibwe in the afterworld. Somehow, I don't think I can have both." Tara said, just as Ben returned with Ilsa.

"Here. I returned Ilsa. But the prince will stay in the fae world until I know that all proper accounts have been settled." Ben said.

Tara took Ilsa from Ben, handed her off to Eric, then leaped at Ben! Bill pulled her off of him, while Sookie screamed for Tara to stop! LaFayette came running in!

"What the fuck?!" he cried out. Eric looked at LaFayette.

"Take Tara home. Wherever that is."

Tara huffed and reached for Ilsa but Eric did not give her to him.

"Eric, there is a custody order..."

"All I have to do is glamour the judge, and he will reverse that 'order'. See how **NICE** it is being a vampire? Can you do that anymore, Tara? No, I guess not. Our daughter will be staying with me until this mess you've created is straightened out." Eric informed her, as Ilsa rested her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.'

Tara looked at Eric, Sookie and Ben, before turning and walking out of the kitchen door. Bill spoke to LaFayette.

"We're going to need your help. Tomorrow night, I want you to connect with someone in hell to find out what Kibwe is up to."

"Aw shit! Who would that be?: Lafayette asked uneasily.

"Russell Edgington." Bill answered. Meanwhile, Sookie walked over to Eric.

"She needs time and space. A lot has happened. A lot that made her want to wash her hands of all of this vampire craziness. Just give her time." Sookie said softly, touching Ilsa's little hand.

* * *

Tara said not a word as LaFayette drove her to her new home. There was a small circular drive and LaFayette wondered **JUST** how much she got from Bill Compton a month in alimony!

Tara got out and closed the door. She was about to walk towards the door, when her cousin called out to her.

"Come on, Tara! Let's talk about this! Eric is just worried."

Tara turned to look at him.

"You should've kept your goddamned mouth shut! **YOU** caused all of this trouble by running your mouth about your visions! Now I have a home but my babies are someplace else!"

LaFayette got out of the car, but left his door open.

"I was worried. I could see you were in trouble, girl!"

"You were jealous, is what you were! Everyone knows damned well you're hot for Kibwe! You saw me fucking him in hell and just couldn't stand it!"

LaFayette looked her up and down!

"Are you crazy? Seriously? You think I'd fuck up you shit over that ashy assed..."

"Whatever. My shit is fucked up, because of you. Now it's up to me to get out of this."

"Just do what Eric said and you'll get Ilsa and Alex back." Lafayette reminded her. Tara turned and went inside the house, slamming the door behind her! She then peered out from behind a curtain and watched as LaFayette got back into his car, muttering to himself. He sped out of the drive...probably to report to Eric!

Once LaFayette was safely gone, Tara hurried out to her garage and got into her own car. Her destination: Authority Headquarters.

* * *

Tara was searched, but allowed in to see Chancellor Kibwe.

And in doing that, Tara got quite the surprise.

Kibwe and Jessica were lounging, naked, in front of a fire! Tara eyed them. Yes, she had known Jessica was seeing the Chancellor, but she didn't think it was serious. Was it serious? Or did that even concern her?

What Tara really wanted to know, was did this mean she might not have to honor the Hell Pact?

"Hey, Tara!" Jessica said brightly. She jumped up and put on a robe, tying it.

"Hey, Jessica." was all Tara said.

"So I heard about your being human again. How did that happen? Did Bill help you? He's kind of being tight lipped about it."

Kibwe, who put on his own robe, looked at Jessica.

"Would you wait for me in the other room? I need to discuss something with Tara."

"Like what?" Jessica asked. Her tone was still bright, but it brimmed with suspicion. Tara spoke.

"It's a legal matter." Tara said. Jessica nodded and did as she was told. But Tara suspected she would listen in from the other room.

Once she was gone, Kibwe turned to her.

"There is no reason we should be meeting at all." he said, his tone cold.

"Oh I get that you don't think we should be meeting! And I could give a fuck! I got back here after you dragged me down into hell, to find that I can't get my children back from a fairy! I need your help!"

"There is **NO** connection between us, as far as everyone is concerned. I am marrying Jessica." Kibwe told her. Tara's eyed widened. **WHAT**?

"You're marrying Jessica? Does Bill know?"

"His opinion matters none. He only needs to pay for the event in the grand fashion that it is supposed to be in. Jessica is the daughter of the King of Louisiana." Kibwe said, his tone flat.

"Okay, look, I don't give a fuck! Just help me get my babies back!"

"You are human again. Per our agreement. That is all I owe you. Once your human life expires, you will bring yourself to hell...and my bed there. Now leave. I don't have time for this."

But Tara didn't budge.

"Let me get this straight: you plan to be married to Jessica here. And be married to me down there. What happens if Jessica dies?"

"She'll go to hell."

"Yes, but she is also **YOUR** wife. Up here. So she'll expect to be your Queen down there." Tara almost smirked.

Before Kibwe could answer, two visitors were announced via an intercom.

Reverend Daniels and Governor Burrell.

Tara looked from the intercom to Kibwe.

"Why are you meeting with my mother's husband and the Governor?"

"Leave. And don't say anything to either of them about why you are here." Kibwe said, taking her arm roughly and almost shoving her out the door! But Tara ran smack into the Reverend and Governor!

Reverend Daniels stared at her strangely, while Governor Burrell grinned widely!

"Why Ms. Thornton! Your step-daddy and I were just talking about you!" Governor Burrell almost cooed.

"Really?" Tara asked between gritted teeth.

"Yes! We were saying that you kept your faith in Christ, even when you were afflicted with vampirism. And it was your faith that made you human again." the Governor said. Tara looked from him, to Reverend Daniels.

"Is that what you believe, 'step-daddy'?" Tara asked.

"Actually," Reverend Daniels said, changing the subject, "Lettie Mae would love to see you and the babies."

"Now that I'm human again?" Tara asked blithely.

Kibwe interrupted the terse, family reunion.

"Tara was leaving. Gentlemen, step inside." Kibwe said, then gave Tara a small push to get her on her way. Tara's mouth dropped open at having been treated so shabbily! What was really going on here? Kibwe was acting all scared, as if he didn't want anyone to know of their hell fuck, or their true connection(fine with her, but **SHE** was the one that should be trying to hide it!).

Next, he was going to marry Jessica! And as far as Tara could see, Kibwe had no more feeling for Jessica, than he did for herself.

Now this secret meeting with her step-father and the Governor of Louisiana, who as far as Tara could see, had no earthly reason to be in the same room!

She sighed. In the end, her real problem had not been solved. Ilsa and Alex were not with her. Feeling dejected, Tara made the trek out of Authority Headquarters and back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reverend Daniels said very little, as the Governor spoke.

"So what you're proposing, Chancellor Kibwe, is cleaning up the 'vampire problem', by doing to them, what you did to Ms. Thornton?" Governor Burrell asked.

"Yes." Kibwe said simply.

Now Reverend Daniels spoke.

"And just how did you turn Tara back human?"

Kibwe smiled.

"I think Lettie Mae knows better than anyone. How is she?"

Governor Burrell looked from Kibwe to Reverend Daniels. Uh oh! This sounded kind of personal...

"She doesn't want to be reminded of certain things." Reverend Daniels said.

"And I would hate for Tara to hear of them." Kibwe responded, looking now at the Governor.

"Yes, Governor Burrell. I need vampire souls down in hell...among others. I would turn every vampire you could get your hands on, back into a human being. But for a price."

"Hell, Chancellor, just name it!" Governor Burrell grinned. He could see a presidential bid in his future after this...

"I want you to make sure you put me on your presidential ticket...as Vice-President, of course." Kibwe said coolly. Governor Burrell jumped up and shook hands with the Chancellor.

Reverend Daniels stood.

"Well, things seem to be settled. I don't see why my presence was necessary."

Kibwe let go of the Governor's hand and looked at him.

"Governor Burrell, someone will show you out. I need to speak to Reverend Daniels privately."

Governor Burrell did not want to be around, when whatever shit was between these two, hit the fan! He nodded at the Reverend and left. Once he was gone, Kibwe got down to business.

"I don't like your tone. Lettie Mae entered into an agreement with me. Twice. Once for her own soul..."

"And for Tara's. When she married me. Why was Tara here? You didn't tell her?"

"That what? That the reason she is to be my Queen, is because her own mother had already sold her soul? No. I did not tell her."

"This is all because you still want my wife!" Reverend Daniels suddenly barked. "Lettie Mae told me that **YOU** killed Tara's father after she traded her soul to get him from another woman! Then you killed him and she turned..."

"To drink. I know. I watched it happen. Tara will be well provided for. I want to make sure that we are on the same page. You will begin holding night services for vampires to attend. The Governor's men will be waiting to capture them and take them to a detention center, where I will then turn them back into humans. Are we clear? Or do you want me to **MAKE** it clear?" Kibwe asked, his tone bordering on menacing.

"No," Reverend Daniels swallowed, "I understand."

He then turned to leave. He walked out of the door, never seeing Nora, who had eavesdropped! She had to tell Eric and Bill what was going on...

Suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed and dragged into the room! Kibwe closed the door.

"You heard?" Kibwe asked, walking over to a cabinet.

"Yes. And I think it's a bad idea. Why don't we do the opposite? Why don't we turn more humans into vampires?" Nora countered.

"How many times do you plan on betraying me to Eric Northman?" Kibwe asked instead.

"What?" Nora asked.

And it would be the last question she asked, ever. Using vampire speed, Kibwe removed a sword from a cabinet, turned and closed the distance between Nora and himself, chopping off her head.

Kibwe the called in an assistant. She seemed more than a bit surprised to see Nora Gainsborough's head on the floor, detached from her body.

"I want you to deliver this head to Mr. Eric Northman. Please use express mail." Kibwe whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

All hell did not break loose, after Eric received Nora's head, surprisingly.

But things did change.

It was Eric that decided that he needed a break from all things Tara, which basically told Tara, that he blamed her in some way, for Kibwe's murdering Nora. Eric had held a small, memorial service for his sister, and when Tara arrived to say she was sorry, Eric asked her to leave.

Sam, who had actually attended, since him and Nora did almost fuck, seemed to turn against her as well! He told Tara that maybe it was best she left, since her arrival at the memorial had upset Eric and other people. When Tara asked about 'what other people', Sookie opened her mouth and just told her to leave!

Ben, for all the trouble he caused, told her that the feelings were that if Tara had not made that deal with Chancellor Kibwe, that Nora would still be alive. Or at least a vampire.

Tara's temper almost snapped! Sookie barely knew Nora and Sam even less than that and **SHE** was the bad guy in this? She hadn't told Kibwe to do shit to the woman! Tara had not been the one that cut the chick's head off and mailed it to Eric! And frankly, she was just being polite by being there! What she wanted was her children turned back over to her!

Well, when Tara inquired about **WHEN** the fuck she could take Ilsa and Alex home, Eric snarled, baring fangs! It was Bill that saw her out and told her he would find out what he could. And while Tara was grateful, she didn't like the fact that essentially, she had to spend another night without her babies.

Then, some unimaginable shit when down the next day...

Tara had decided, after a night of no sleep, that she wasn't putting up with anymore shit! **SHE** had custody of the twins and **SHE** was taking them home! And Sookie had better not try any fairy bullshit on her, when she took her children home.

Well, when Tara got to Eric's home, she used her key and found a fucking note! It read that Eric had taken Ilsa and Alex back to the reality she had met King Eric in! And that Ben and Sookie were there too! They felt as if Alexander needed to know his birthright.

Tara had not felt such rage, since the night she realized she was a vampire. Who the living fuck did Eric Northman think he was? He was going to take her children back to the other reality that they should have been born in, in the first place! And Eric was going to decide alone, that her son should know his 'birthright'?

King Eric Northman, of Northland, God rest his soul, would be appalled that **HE** was not the one with his son.

Tara picked up her phone. She had decided at first, not to tell Portia anything, since all of this delved into more complicated matters than she was used to. But Tara didn't feel as if she had any choice now. Eric had kidnapped Ilsa and Alex, along with Sookie and that fucking Ben! And she had no one else to turn to. Sam had as much as written her off. And Tara was still angry with LaFayette for opening his big mouth about Kibwe in the first place.

Portia picked up on the first ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, something equally as fucked up had taken place.

Sam Merlotte had awakened to a beat down...from someone who had looked exactly like himself! He was dragged away by two FBI Agents as Special Agent Harlan Williams stepped inside of the trailer and nodded to Sam Merlotte-from 1583.

They had made special, secret arrangements to get ahold of the technology that brought Sam 1583 to this time and place. Because now, the FBI had thought of a new way to apprehend Eric Northman.

And the main 'star' of this plan, was Sam. A version of Sam that loathed any version of Eric Northman.

As for Sam 1583, he was happier than he had been, since Lady Tarayan had disappeared from St. Muniz, all that time ago. He had been startled when people arrived and brought him to this reality, then schooled him on how he should sound, dress and behave around here.

Basically, Sam 1583, learned all he could about Sam 2013, so that he could become him.

Sam 1583 did not know where Sam 2013 was, nor did he especially care. King Eric of Northland was dead-thank God! Tarayan did not seem especially happy with Eric 2013 and in this time and place, there were no class differences keeping him from Tarayan.

He could be with her. And he would be more than happy to make sure that this 'FBI', put into their dungeons, **ANY** version of King Eric that existed!

'Sam' was now sitting in Agent Williams going over a few last minute details...

"So what you will be walking in to is this," Agent Williams began, "according to the surveillance we've been conducting, Eric Northman defied a court order and took his children back to the reality you are from."

"He took them to Northland?" Sam asked.

"Yes, without Tara Compton's permission. Oh and I guess she is supposed to be married to Eric Northman, through some trickery, but it doesn't appear as if the two of them are living together."

Sam nodded slightly.

"And what exactly do you need from me to put Eric Northman under the jail?"

Agent Williams smiled. Sure, Alcide Herveaux had hated Northman's guts. But he had lacked that something, that was needed to really help them put him away. And he was now dead.

"We already have enough proof of his drug dealings in the nursing homes. We think he had a Were couple executed. They were business partners of Northman's in his club called Fangtasia. Gordon and Barbara Pelt. We need proof of their murders. We don't believe Tara knows anything about that, but we need to be sure. In her case, she may know things that she doesn't even know are important." Agent Williams said somberly.

'Sam' nodded, then stood up.

"I'll get you what you need. But I want you to honor your end as well. I want that fuck that I'm impersonating, killed. I don't need any trouble."

Agent Williams said nothing. They had no intention of allowing Sam 1583 to stay in the reality indefinitely. And when they had what they needed to arrest Eric Northman, Sam Merlotte 1583 would be sent back to his own reality, while Sam 2013 would be glamoured by one of the vamps in the bureau and returned back to his life.

But he agreed, out loud to Sam 1583, to do as he asked.

* * *

"Tara, why didn't you tell me this before?" Portia asked in a no nonsense manner.

"Because...well...there is more at stake than just where Ilsa and Alex are going to live. And I just didn't want to get into that other reality thing, unless I had to. That part of my life is over and I had no intention of allowing Alex to go back there so he could learn to be a king or anything else! But Eric..."

"Has kidnapped your children and broken a custody order. You don't think he took them for good, do you? Because of his anger over Nora?"

"No. I think he just did it to stress me out." Tara admitted. Portia patted her arm. They were actually having lunch at a ritzy restaurant that used to bar minorities from even entering the establishment.

"Then it's taken care of. By the time Eric returns from this other reality that he's taken the children to, he will be arrested and you will be given full custody. Eric will be able to see the twins at** YOUR** pleasure and not before."

Tara nodded absently. There would've been a time when she would've thought an agreement like that was too harsh. But not anymore. What Eric, Sookie and Ben had done, was unforgivable.

"Listen, Tara, there is something I'd like to ask you."

Tara pulled herself from her thoughts to focus on Portia. She looked at her expectedly and Portia dove right in.

"Just how well do you know Chancellor Kibwe Akinjide?"

Tara lifted a brow. She was not about to go into the sad fact, that when she died, she would know him better than she wanted to!

"I know him a bit. Why?"

"I heard he's marrying Jessica Hamby. Is it something Bill Compton arranged?"

Tara eyed her.

"Not that I know of. I was a bit surprised to hear of it myself."

Portia lowered her voice and looked around, before answering.

"Do you think he's really in love with her?"

Tara leaned back in her chair.

"What are you asking me?"

"Look, I fucked Kibwe the other night. He has put me on retainer to work out the kinks in the pre-nup. One thing lead to another...I can't see why he's marrying that silly looking vampire girl."

Tara didn't answer at first. Clearly, despite what Kibwe had tried to tell her, his impending marriage to Jessica was not one of love. At least not on his part.

"I don't know, Portia. But he's dangerous. I'd just stay out of it."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning he's a vampire and head of the Authority. He's already lying to one woman and he knows voodoo. Just stay away from him." Tara warned.

"He knows voodoo? Oh Tara, that's so sexy!"

"Okay, I'm going to be on my way," Tara said, standing up, "thank you for lunch and the help. I will let you know the moment Eric returns."

"Do! And let's have lunch again." Portia suggested. Tara's first instinct was to say no. But Portia's interest in Kibwe bothered her. She didn't have any personal designs on him herself, but it pissed her off that he would fuck two women behind one another's backs! And she liked Jessica. She didn't deserve this.

Tara arrived home, twenty minutes later to find Sam's car in her drive. Sighing, she got out, slammed the door to her car and walked over to him. He was just getting out.

"Unless you have my children with you, we have nothing else to say." Tara said coldly. Sam 1583, knew he had a lot of making up to do for Sam 2013. And he planned to do it with a vengeance. He had loved Tarayan Thorngrove since he was a child. It had killed him when her father insisted she marry Prince Eric from Northland.

In this place, in this time, nothing could keep them apart now.

Sam got out of his car and closed the distance between them.

"No, I don't have your children. I'm sorry about what Eric did. I am here for you and I was wrong." Sam said somberly.

Tara just stared at him. Yes, those were all the right words. But still...

"Okay, Sam. I accept your apology but I really need to be alone right now."

"That's the problem. I should've never left you alone in the first place. I should've never let Eric murder King Eric or let Alcide get killed. I should've stopped anything that got in the way of your happiness." Sam said somberly.

Tara was about to respond, when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse and glanced at it.

It was Eric. He was back...during the day.

Tara put the phone back into her purse and touched Sam's cheek.

"Thank you, Sam. Look, everything is going to work out. Eric is back and I'll be bringing the twins home. But thanks for looking out for me."

Sam raised a brow.

"Northman is back? During the day?"

"I'm sure he'll go to sleep when I take the kids." Tara said, kissing him on the cheek. "I have to get going."

Sam nodded and got back into his car. He drove out of her drive way, went down the street and around a corner. After a few minutes, Tara zoomed by him.

Sam stared after her car for a moment, then turned on the ignition and drove after her. All of this technology in this time could be a bit overwhelming. But he had spent the last month learning things, that for some people actually from this reality, took years to learn.

He thought about how his cheek felt and the feel of Tara's lips upon it. He wanted more than fluttery busses on the face from her. And he could feel that this was his chance. Eric Northman's call would lead to no good, that he could feel. And he planned to be close by, when that piece of filth hurt his Lady Tarayan, yet again.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tara. My you look lovely today." Eric said as he opened the door to her. Tara furrowed a brow. The sun was shining directly on Eric, and yet he wasn't even sizzling. Why?

Tara did not respond, but walked past him into the house. She then turned to face him as he closed the front door.

"I'm here to take Ilsa and Alex home."

"Yes, well they are home."

"Look, Eric, don't fuck with me! I have custody! And this shit you pulled, with the help of Sookie and that other fucker, really didn't sit too well with me!"

Eric walked up to her.

"You will keep your voice down, since our children are napping. Sit down. I want you to hear all about my time in Northland."

"I don't care. Get the twins up or I will."

"Oh, I think you'll care, Tara," Eric said patiently, "because you see, the people of Northland, think that I am King Eric. Ben thought it would be best. They also think that Sookie is the twin of the dead queen. Oh, and I put the word out that the** REAL QUEEN**, yourself, who everyone thought had perished at sea on the way to Northland, was found alive...along with the heir to throne...Prince Alexander Northman. Princess Ilsa Northman has many offers of marriage..."

Tara felt rage boiling up inside of her! How DARE Eric pull this? He...he was** PRETENDING** to be King Eric...and he had let people know that Alex was going to the heir...

"I have **NO** intention of allowing any of that!" Tara snapped. "You can pretend to be the great man that King Eric was, but you are not dragging my children back and forth through time **NOR** are you going to sell Ilsa into marriage!"

"Tara, calm down. Now you know that here, our children will have an equal share in everything. But we have to follow the laws of the time. Alexander will be King one day and Ilsa will be married off to another royal family. One where she can be a Queen as well. I will go back and forth to ensure..."

Tara turned and began to walk back towards the bedrooms! Eric was just going to act as if he hadn't heard a word she had said! The idea of Eric pretending to be King Eric, after having him killed was beyond nauseating! She would protect her babies from this...

Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Alexander needs a younger brother. If something happens to him, Ilsa will not be made Queen. There are other relatives."

"Well I don't know where he's going to get one."

"I do. You WILL accompany me back to Northland, where in which we will make love and conceive another child. If it is a girl, we will continue to do so..."

Tara slapped him! Eric didn't even blink.

"I'm taking the children home. Don't bring this up to me again. And don't come for them. I'm going to petition for full custody."

Eric said and did nothing, as Tara went to the twins room, put them in a double stroller that was in there already, then rolled them out past Eric and towards the front door.

"Your King Eric would've wanted nothing less for our children, Tara. The only reason you are leaving this house with my children, is because I am allowing it. Oh...and Ben has been nice enough to give me a small supply of his blood. You **WILL** be seeing me during the day. All of the time." Eric said in a cool tone.

Tara ignored him and with shaking hands, got the door open and the twins out into the sun. She rolled the stroller to the car and was forced to take the extra time it took, to put them in car seats, before getting in and driving off.

Ilsa and Alex were quiet, but they stared at the back of their mother's head, as if sensing her distress. And even from his perch in his vehicle, Sam 1583 could sense it as well.

* * *

Tara watched as her children fell asleep, then slowly and reluctantly, left their room. Once she closed the door, she sank to the floor. What the hell was she going to do? Could a piece of paper really stop Eric from coming here and taking Ilsa and Alex back to the other reality, whenever he felt like it?

She had never meant to have a life in 1583, without King Eric. Never. And now Eric Northman had the temerity to suggest such a thing. He had the gall to suggest that the two of them make the children that she should have made with her King, in that reality as well.

The doorbell rang more than a few times. Tara slowly stood up and walked to the landing. Even from there, she could see that Sam was her visitor. Why was he back here?

She slowly descended the steps, got to the bottom and then walked over to the door, opening it.

"Sam, this really isn't a good time..." she began, but Sam pushed his way in, only mildly surprising her, then closed the door behind him.

"I followed you to Eric's."

Tara, who had half turned away from him, faced him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him, Tara! And you shouldn't either and just from the looks of you, I can see you found that out...again! What happened?" Sam demanded to know.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to involve anyone else in this. You should go."

Sam's response to her order was to seize Tara by the waist, and pull her to him! His mouth locked on hers for a brutal kiss and soon, her tongue entwined with his. What was she doing? The last thing she needed right now was the complication of another man in her life. One that Eric might very well have killed.

Tara pushed Sam away slightly.

"You should go," Tara repeated, "this..."

"Is what we both need. I love you, Tara and you need someone who will protect you at all costs. I'd give my life for you."

Tara was too stunned by his words to respond, as his mouth closed in on hers again! He reached under her dress and pulled down her underwear a bit, so that he could fondle her buttocks, all while still kissing her like a man half starved. Tara told herself this was a mistake, but did nothing to stop herself from making it, as she hurriedly removed her dress and let the underwear that Sam had half pulled down, drop to the floor. Their lips were still glued together as she helped him shed his clothing as well.

At one point, Tara dragged her mouth from his.

"No! I..."

But Sam, who was already holding his manhood in one hand, slipped a hard arm around Tara's waist and moved her swiftly towards the staircase. Tara stopped trying to resist and her naked breasts danced saucily, as they hurried up the stairs to enjoy an erotic afternoon that would add yet another complication in Tara's life.


	16. Chapter 16

**ONE WEEK LATER**-

Eric was very aware of Tara's newfound/rebound romance with Sam Merlotte-or rebooted one. And it did not worry him. But he did realize that he might have some making up to do with her, after recent events.

He decided that he was going to handle this situation a little differently.

That meant he actually began dating Portia Bellefleur, right in front of Tara's face! And while doing that, he kept an eye on a situation that he found a bit peculiar-the disappearance of more than a few vampires, after attending services at Tara's step-father's church.

Ben and Sookie, believe it or not, were still in the other reality, doing God knows what. But it did make him feel a slight bit sorry for Bill, who was truly beginning to realize that he had lost Sookie to this half fairy, half vamp.

He pulled up in front of Tara's door, to pick up the twins for an outing. Or so Tara believed. But he had other plans...

Eric didn't see Merlotte's car anywhere, which was a good thing-for Merlotte. He got out of the car, sprinted up to the door and rang the bell.

Tara opened it after a few moments and gave him a confused look.

"Uh, why are you so dressed up?" she asked, noting the suit and tie he was wearing.

"Let me in and I'll be more than happy to tell you." Eric smiled at her. Tara shrugged and averted her eyes. His smile was something that had secretly always melted her heart. And she didn't need her heart melted by him anymore!

Things were going better than she ever dreamed with Sam, and a part of her wondered why she had been so stupid about giving him a chance back in the day? He saw to her every need when he could and he was an intense, rapturous lover...something she didn't quite remember about him before. But then again, it had been awhile since they had been together. Maybe things changed for the better or something.

Eric closed the door and found Tara in the kitchen, feeding the twins. Ilsa smiled when she saw Eric, while Alex began to try and talk! Nothing made any sense, but Tara found it amusing that the minute he saw his father, he attempted to make conversation!

"Do you need any help?" Eric asked, taking off his jacket.

"No. They're good." Tara said, running her eyes over him again. "Where are you all going today dressed up? Should I dress them in something fancier?"

"Sit down." was all Eric said and Tara refrained from sighing. She had a feeling she was about to get pissed off again...

But she sat.

"I don't know if you've been keeping up, since you are so into everything that is Sam these days...but vampires have begun disappearing. They walk into your step-father's church and don't come out. Do you know why that is?" Eric asked her quietly.

"Uh, no. First of all, yes, Sam and I are very happy. Thank you for not killing him."

"Yet." was Eric's reply. Tara ignored that and continued on.

"Secondly, you know good and well that I know nothing about my mother's life or that man she's married to..." she trailed off. Eric tilted his head.

"What is it?"

Tara looked at him, then spoke.

"The night Kibwe killed Nora, I saw him. I wanted his help in getting Alex back from wherever Ben took him. He didn't have time to be bothered with me, because he was meeting with my mother's husband and the governor."

Eric raised a brow.

"Governor Burrell?"

"Yes. I just thought it was odd that some reverend and the governor would be meeting with Kibwe. Now you tell me this...there could be a connection." Tara told him.

"Yes," Eric murmured, "well that's where we all come in."

"Come in?"

Eric startled Tara by reaching for her hand and clasping it.

"You are all I have left out of my vampire family. I know that you are no longer one. But after losing Pam and Nora, I have never been more aware of how important you are to me."

Tara said nothing but did not withdraw her hand.

"That is why I need you to help me here. I need for you to help me find out what your step-father could be up to."

"I don't understand..."

"I called your mother." Eric said, looking her in the eye. "I called your mother, told her that I had become human again, same as you, and she wants to see us all for brunch. In an hour."

Tara snatched her hand away and jumped up! Alex eyed her, while Ilsa reached a hand out towards Eric.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! I don't ever want to see that bitch..."

Eric stood up calmly.

"I understand that. I do. Believe me when I tell you that if I could spare you the pain of having to look into the eyes of a wretched mother, such as yours, I would. But something is going on in this community that if not stopped, could carry repercussions. Maybe even towards humans. All I am asking is that we appear before your mother and step-father, with our children, as a family. We will pump them for information and find out what is going on. Can you please do that for me?"

Tara bit her lip.

"I can't. You don't understand."

"I do, Tara. I understand much more about you than you think I do. And I will be with you, every step of the way."

Tara looked from Eric, to the twins, who were staring at her now. They knew something was wrong. Tara took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, but I need to talk to Sam first. We had plans..."

"And you can still make your plans, Tara. We're just going to make a quick appearance and then we'll be off. I will see if I can slip away to look around a bit. It will be fine. We will go see your mother and step-father and introduce them to our beautiful children, alright?"

Eric put his arms around Tara and she did not resist his embrace. Somehow, standing in his arms this way, made her believe him when he said those words.

* * *

The Northman family, arrived in front of the Reverend Daniels home about an hour later. Tara had changed into an appropriate looking dress, looking somber. Eric parked the car, patted her hand, then got out to open the back seat door and retrieve the twins. Tara helped with this task and they each carried a baby up to the door.

Lettie Mae Daniels was already waiting when they approached the open door. She gave Tara an unsure smile, then looked at Eric. He clearly had not burned up and he and Tara did look as if they were together...

"Tara, Eric, welcome!" Lettie Mae said enthusiastically...and loudly!

Liquor fumes emitted from her breath.

"Oh **HELL NO!**" Tara hissed. She turned and hurried back to the car! Eric, who was holding Alexander, had to admit, he was surprised that this woman would appear drunk! Reverend Daniels pulled Lettie Mae inside and closed the door.

"Please, Lettie Mae is in real trouble. I was never more happy when I heard from you. Maybe we can all figure out a way out of this Kibwe mess, now that he's made you human too." Reverend Daniels said in a tone that sounded nothing short of desperate. Eric could see that he would not have to pump anyone for information. He would willingly be told what he needed to know.

"Excuse me." Eric said and carried Alexander back to the car. Tara was fuming while holding Ilsa.

"Tara, something else is going on here. Your mother has been driven to drink again."

"No one has to drive that bitch to drink! She just does it and my babies are not going to be around her!"

"I agree. You know I do. But the Reverend just told me that they are in trouble with Kibwe. Take the twins back home and I will find out what's needed and see you back home, alright?"

Tara nodded, tearing up. Eric touched her face briefly, before helping to settle the twins back in the car. Tara got behind the wheel and damned near screeched off! Eric then turned to face his 'in-laws'. It was time to find out what was going on.

* * *

Eric's jaw hardened, as he listened to a nearly sobered up, Lettie Mae tell her tale, while sipping coffee.

"You were seeing Kibwe while pursuing Tara's father?" Eric asked.

Lettie Mae nodded.

"I was doing it to make him jealous. It didn't and finally I bitched to Kibwe about him. I told Kibwe I wasn't being fair to him and that I loved someone else...he told me he 'loved' me enough to let me go. It was then that I found out he was a vampire, a demon and a fucking freak! Anyway...I agreed to let Kibwe have my soul when I died. But my wish just didn't work out the way I thought it would...and so when the Reverend came along here..."

"Lettie Mae needed more bargaining power," the Reverend Daniels said quietly, "and bargained Tara's soul instead."

Eric stared at Lettie Mae with utter loathing, but said nothing to that reveal.

"Go on," Eric did say to Reverend Daniels, "what is going on with your night services for vampires?"

Reverend Daniels licked his lips, then answered.

"The vampires are being tricked to services. Then a team of Governor Burrell's men comes and sprays them with silver, before hauling them away in trucks to a detention center. Kibwe is making them human again, so he can use them as slaves in hell. I don't quite understand how you escaped one of those centers?" Reverend Daniels wondered.

Lettie Mae spoke.

"I can't take it anymore. He's been coming over and fucking me at night. I thought once I got older, he'd tire of me, but he just fucks and fucks..."

"Worse yet," Reverend Daniels jumped in, "Kibwe glamours Portia Bellefleur and myself during the sex."

Eric eyed him.

"What does Portia Bellefleur have to do with this?"

"Kibwe has been glamouring both my husband and that woman, into fucking one another, **WHILE** we fuck! Portia thinks she's fucking Kibwe, when it's really the reverend. I don't know what to do. I can't take it...he comes every night...what is Tara going to have to go through in hell? Can I get my little girl out of this?" Lettie Mae asked pleadingly.

Eric thought that Tara's mother's distress was real enough. He stared at the couple.

"I will try. Let me see what I can do."

* * *

Tara took the twins home, put them in a playpen, then called Sam, who was stuck at work.

"What is it, hon? Arlene called in sick and we're short a waitress...plus Sookie is off doing God knows what."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I'll call back..."

"No, no! Tell me what's wrong? We're still on for this afternoon, right?"

"I don't feel well."

"Why? Look, I can have Terry take over..."

"No, it's something I have to work out for myself. I don't want to hide anything from you, so I'm just going to say it: I took the twins over to see my Mama and her new husband. My mama has been drinking again. I just freaked at the thought of my children being around her!"

Sam transferred the call to his office, then went to it, closing the door. Something didn't sound right here. He sat down and picked up again.

"Tara, why the hell would you go over there anyway?"

There was a silence.

"Tara? I mean come on, I thought you'd washed your hands of your mother?" Sam asked. Lady Leticia Thorngrove hadn't been a great mother anyway, in the reality he was from. It had been a fine day when she had drowned at sea.

"Eric asked me to do it. He thinks that Mama and the Reverend have something to do with those vamps disappearing."

"So they do? What the fuck are you supposed to do about it?"

"Sam, I went along with it because it hit me that after they are through going after the vamps, the Weres or even shifters could be next. I just wanted to help keep an eye on things. The moment Mama opened the door and I smelled that liquor on her, I just fucking lost it, you know?"

"I do. I'm coming over."

"Sam, you can't leave everyone short just to hold my hand. We're still having that late lunch, right? I'll fix us a picnic by the pool, okay?"

"Okay," Sam said reluctantly, "but you're sure you're alright?"

"I'm better now that I've talked to you." Tara smiled.

"I love you." Sam said.

"I'll see you." was Tara's response and hung up. It wasn't that she didn't care for Sam. But the 'L' word wasn't quite in her vocabulary when it came to him. Not yet anyway.

* * *

An hour later, Tara was dressed in a hot pink bikini, as she double-checked all of her items in the picnic basket. Sam would be coming soon.

The doorbell rang and Tara smiled. He was early! She hurried to the door, flung it open only to find...

Eric.

"Eric? Hey, what happened with my mama and the reverend?" she asked, looking at her watch.

Eric walked in uninvited, and Tara realized he had done that earlier. Was it because he could walk around in the sun that allowed him to just walk in here, whenever he wanted? Tara put the thought out of her mind as she closed the door.

"Well? Eric, what happened?"

Eric's eyes ran over her.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh. Well Sam and I have plans by the pool. A picnic."

"And the twins?"

"Come on, Eric! They will be out there, protected from the sun."

"And watching the two of you fuck?" Eric asked casually, as he took off his jacket.

"Are you going to tell me what you learned or what?" Tara asked impatiently.

"Yes. Your mother sold your soul, along with her own to Kibwe. That is why he was able to summon you to hell to make that deal."

Tara backed back.

"What? Mama told you that?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. Apparently he has been forcing her to engage in sexual relations, nightly with him. He is glamouring Portia to fuck the reverend..."

"What?! No, Portia told me that she's fucking Kibwe!"

"That's what she** THINKS** she's doing." Eric corrected her. "I've been seeing her so I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"You can't, Eric! I mean you just can't! She'll fucking freak!" Tara cried, disgusted.

"Well, I'm more convinced than ever, that we need to get your out of this hell deal with Kibwe. Oh, and apparently your step-father's church is a trap for the vampires that want to hear his services. Governor Burrell's men are waiting to take them to detention centers. Kibwe then turns them human so he can enslave them in the after life."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! We have to stop them! I mean this isn't going to stop with vampires! You should see hell, Kibwe has all kinds of beings down there and some of these people can't help what they are!"

Eric touched her shoulders.

He then glamoured her.

_"Get your picnic basket and go out to the pool. Wait for Sam to come out. When he does not show, you will bring the basket inside, go upstairs, pack your things and wait for me. Are we clear?"_

Tara nodded, as if in a trance. Eric then reached for the picnic basket, handed it to her, then turned her so that she would head towards the back door where the pool was...

Twenty minutes later, Sam appeared and used a key to get in.

He opened the door to Eric and Ben Flynn who grabbed him quickly and opened up a portal! Eric had a few parting words for him.

"Lady Tarayan and I will be seeing you in the other reality. You **WILL** be my new Fool at court. And if you don't make me laugh, the sight of your head without a body, might."

"You **FUCKER**!" Sam 1583 screamed. "**THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD'VE KNOWN**!"

Ben squeezed his shoulder painfully.

"He did not know. I did. And I will do anything to ensure that the Northman line flourishes. Let's go."

Sam 1583 howled with rage, as Ben pulled him through the portal. It then closed behind them. Eric pulled out a ' Dear Tara' letter from Sam and set it on the table, before looking at his watch...

Tara sat out by the pool, and every once in awhile, checked her own watch. Sam was running late...


	17. Chapter 17

**1583**- Tara awoke then slowly sat up. Where the hell was she?

Sookie suddenly appeared wearing a costume...no, not a costume...

"Well it's good that you're awake!" Sookie said in her traditional, southern drawl. She came in with two other handmaidens, told them very politely that she would see to the 'Queen' and then watched as the two women left, albeit reluctantly. They were staring at Tara curiously.

Once the door closed, Sookie turned and grinned down at her!

"Oh my God, Tara...oh, it's Tarayan, isn't it ? Okay, well believe it or not, things are not as bad in the past as I thought they would be. I'm even used to the lack of plumbing."

Tara just stared at her. So hard that Sookie became unnerved.

"Okay, I can see you're mad."

Tara sighed.

"You're just pleased as fucking punch, aren't you? You're happy here with Ben. But you couldn't stay here happy and quiet, could you? How did you let Eric drag you into kidnapping me to this place? Or was it Ben?"

Sookie folded her arms.

"Eric didn't have to talk me into anything. He loves you, Tara Mae Thornton and it's time you stopped running from that. It's time you stopped fighting it and it's time you stopped wishing for that other version of him. He's gone. I'm sorry that he is, but he's gone. And Eric, in his own way, is trying to make up for what he did."

"By doing what?!" Tara snapped. "By impersonating him? Where is Sam? Because the last thing I remember, is that I was supposed to have a picnic with him. Is he dead too?"

"Calm down, okay? No, the Sam Eric brought back here is not dead."

Tara eyed Sookie.

"What do you mean 'the Sam'?"

"Just what I said! The Sam that you had been with, was the one you met here. He found a way to come back, somehow. Eric and Ben think that the FBI have found a way to come back in time as well."

Understanding was dawning on Tara.

"So the FBI is still trying to catch Eric, aren't they? That just never stops, does it? They found Sam from here and had him come to our reality...to what? To pretend to like me?"

"Well to be fair, I don't think that part is pretend," Sookie told her, "Eric has him down in a dungeon now and he's still frothing at the mouth, pissed! Look, Ben and I are going back because we need to find the real Sam. I think the Feds have him. And they probably planned to keep him until Fake Sam helped put Eric in jail."

"So you're leaving me here with Eric? You just don't have a clue how cruel all of this is, do you? Eric is pretending to be someone that he's not and probably fucking up everything! I can't stay **HERE** with** HIM**! This place is for King Eric and I and **OUR** children. It's...I can't stay here..."

Sookie suddenly slapped Tara across the face! Tara gasped and was about to grab for some of Sookie's hair, but Sookie moved out of her reach!

"You listen to me! Eric **IS** your husband, whether you like it or not. I know he tricked you. I know he did a lot of things. But there is no more running from him. Alcide is gone, Bill was never a possibility and Sam will probably rot in that dungeon for the rest of his life if Eric has anything to say about it. He **NEVER** put this much effort into getting me away from Bill or anyone else. He loves you, Tara, so deal with it. Finally."

And with that, Sookie turned and left Tara's quarters. Soon after, the handmaidens walked in, deeply bowed, then rose.

"The King requests an audience."

Tara said nothing at first, then replied.

"I want to see my children."

One of the handmaidens gave her a puzzled look.

"Prince Alexander and Princess Ilsa are at Havenbrook. The King thought it would be best with illness spreading."

"Havenbrook? Is that here someplace?"

The other handmaiden shook her head slightly.

"Forgive me, my Queen, I had forgotten that there were things you did not remember, having just washed ashore. Havenbrook is a residence in the mountains. King Eric thought it would be best if the children resided there, until the sickness goes away."

Tara did not like the words, 'another residence' and 'sickness'. But she kept calm.

"I really need to speak to the King."

* * *

Eric stared dispassionately out of the window, as the executions for the day took place. The axe man took the head off of some degenerate that had killed his wife and children. Eric had tried to ascertain whether the man was mad or what! But when he was offered no proof of such. he went ahead and signed the death order. There were two more be-headings after this one.

The door to the throne room opened and 'Queen Tarayan' was announced. Eric smiled to himself. Good. Tara was awake now.

He turned from the window and walked over to sit on his throne. Eric asked for everyone to leave himself and the Queen alone, while Tara stood quietly, some distance from him. Once everyone was gone, Tara went off!

"Get off of his throne!" Tara snapped.

Eric did not move.

"Did you hear me?! I said get off of **HIS** fucking throne! Get out of his chair! You don't belong there!"

Eric still did not speak or move. Tara decided that a cursing out what not get her back home.

Maybe begging would.

"Eric, the appeal of this place was that I was human here. But I'm human in our real world too. I don't need this place. I don't want this place. It was my special place with..."

"Come to me, Tara." Eric ordered her in a calm voice.

"No! Why don't you come to me, for once! I want you to get Ilsa and Alex from that other place and bring them to me. Then I want to go home!"

"We're married, Tara, so I'm assuming that you want me to come back with you as well?"

"We are **NOT** married!"

Eric suddenly stood up and began walking towards her.

**"YES. WE. ARE. IT IS A VAMPIRE MARRIAGE AND I AM STILL A VAMPIRE! WE WILL STAY HERE UNTIL I FEEL THAT IT IS SAFE. SAFE FROM CHANCELLOR KIBWE AND SAFE FROM ANY OTHER MEN YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME FOR! ARE WE CLEAR?"**

Tara closed the remaining distance between them, by leaping towards his face and attempting to scratch his eyes out! Eric easily subdued her writhing body, before he too took a different tact.

"I'm sorry, Tara," Eric said softly, "I am sorry that I could not be who you wanted me to be, from our beginning. I'm sorry that you thought a different version of me, could love you more than me. I'm sorry that I did not teach you to love being a vampire. I'm sorry that you want to leave this place, just to get away from me."

Tara stopped writhing and looked up at him. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"We need peace, Tara. Peace from all other people and beings, that somehow keep us apart. I want to be a real family here...just for a little while. Then we can go back. And when we do return we will be secure in the knowledge that the time of us letting things keep us apart, is over." Eric said softly.

Tara slowly pulled out of his grip and swiped at the tears that had now fallen.

"Give this a chance, Tara. That is all I ask." Eric requested.

Tara backed back, looking him up and down and then nodded. Eric reached for her, but Tara shied away, then turned and left the throne room. Eric sighed. It was a beginning. A much needed beginning.

* * *

But Tara did not get far.

Suddenly, a bearded man that looked a lot like Jason Stackhouse, appeared in front of her, blocking her way!

"Queen Tarayan," Jason said in a slow and clearly hostile tone, "I am overjoyed at your return. Then again, you didn't really 'return', did you? You were never here."

Tara eyed him.

"I suppose..." was all she could think to say.

"Is that all you can say?" Jason asked coldly. "Because I am here on a fact finding mission. There are rumours abound that my sister, the deceased queen, had a twin sister that is running about! I can assure you there is no such person from our family! And if there was, then King Eric would be duty bound to marry **HER**!"

Before Tara could go off on Jason over his tone and his other bullshit, Ben appeared out of nowhere, dressed regally. He stood between Jason and Tara.

"Lord Stackhouse, I heard you were here. I will assume that you are wishing Queen Tarayan blessings on her return to her proper place in the realm?" Ben asked knowingly.

Jason looked at Ben hard, but reluctantly bowed to Tara. Tara rolled her eyes!

"If you can't do that right, Jason Stackhouse, then don't bother! And fuck you!"

Jason stood up to full height, his face registering true outrage! Ben coughed and grabbed Tara's arm!

"Queen Tarayan is tired. She was lost at sea, floating on a piece of driftwood for days and her temperament is not what it should be." Ben apologized.

"My 'temperament'," Tara corrected him, "is bad because Jason is acting as if I don't belong here! You have some nerve, Jason and how the fuck did you become a Lord?"

Jason's face turned beet red but Tara didn't shut up!

"Say something, Jason? Say something? Yeah, that's what I thought! You keep your damned thoughts to yourself or your ass..."

Ben now pulled Tara away from Jason forcefully and dragged her down a hallway. He then gave Tara's handmaidens hard looks and they understood that not a word of what they overheard, was to be repeated.

When Ben and Tara arrived back at her quarters, Ben closed the door behind them and folded his arms.

"What was that all about?" Ben demanded to know.

"He doesn't think I belong here! He as much as told me to my face that that other Sookie was the real Queen and that I could fuck off! But worse yet, he does not believe I came back from the dead! I need to get out of here! I don't need this kind of trouble! Now you take me to this Haven Hook..."

"It's Havenbrook, Tarayan..."

"I'm Tara! You take me there to get my babies and then you transport us back home! There's fucking disease here! My babies could get smallpox or some shit! Plus I'm not putting up with Jason's stank attitude towards me! Now you get me back..."

Eric suddenly entered the room. He closed the door and joined the conversation.

"I heard what happened. Tara, we are to have dinner with King Roman Zimojic, of the Zimonland realm. He would like to arrange a marriage between Ilsa and his son. He is actually married to Pam in this reality. We are going to dine with them tonight and** YES**, I will turn down the offer. But we have to play our parts. And you cannot tell people to 'fuck off' when you don't like what they say. Jason is a Lord because **YOUR** Eric gave him a lordship when he married the other Sookie. You will just have to learn all of this as you go along."

"I don't have to learn shit, Eric! You get me out of here!" Tara snapped.

Ben gave Eric a look. Eric returned it and spoke.

"I want Sookie and yourself to return to the other time and fix what our new Fool did. I am not a fan of Sam Merlotte's, but I know I would not be forgiven, if I let him rot in a federal holding cell." Eric said, now looking at Tara. Ben nodded, but he seemed unsure.

Eric sensed this and looked at him.

"The Queen will behave herself from now on." he told him. "It's important that Lord Stackhouse not see **OUR** Sookie."

Ben agreed, nodding and left their quarters. Tara was about to say something else, when Eric gripped her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"You will do this, Tara. Are we clear?"

"I want to see the Sam that is down in the dungeon."

"You can see him tonight when he entertains Roman, Pam, yourself and I. Are we clear now? Are you going to behave?"

"I want to see my children!" Tara hissed, writhing in his grip.

"If you do not stop that wriggling, we will conceive another child in this moment in time, are we clear on that." Eric said, not posing his quasi threat of sudden brute sex, as a question. Tara thought about it long and hard, and then reluctantly stopped trying to escape his hold.

"Good. You will allow your handmaidens to do what they are supposed to do for you. Then you will meet me in the dining hall at the appointed time. I have met Queen Pam and she is...well...still sort of the same. But married to Roman Zimojic. When they ask about how you survived, make up any story you please-within reason." Eric said.

"I want to see my child..."

Eric stopped her words with a hard kiss, that stole her breath for a second! When he dragged his mouth from hers, he answered her.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will travel to Havenbrook to see our children."

Eric suddenly let her go, turned and left the room. Tara sighed, walked over to the bed and slowly sat down. Fine. She was stuck here so she would play her part. For now.

* * *

"Tell me, Queen Tarayan," Pam purred, "how did you survive the sharks?"

Yes, Pam was exactly how she was in the other reality. Meaning she sounded the same and it was quite clear that she had no use for Roman as a husband. Pam eyed all of her handmaidens with undisguised lust!

"That isn't very interesting," Tara said casually, "what I would like to know, is how you came to be Queen of Zimonland. Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, but that's because my bitch sister died," Pam purred, "I hated her. I don't even try and hide it. Plus I had plans to become a nun."

Tara's eyes widened!

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Pam said, "I was set on it. Then my stupid sister died. She fell off of a horse and next thing you know, my family is shoving...well...let's say King Zimojic was suddenly in my bed."

"Oh. I don't mean to be forward, but you sound really unhappy."

Pam sipped some more wine(probably a mistake).

"Well, it is what it is. I gave Roman two sons and he leaves me alone. He usually fucks servant girls and other things that move. I'm happy enough. So, now that we've discussed my little world, I truly am dying to know how you survived the treacherous sea."

Tara realized it was time to put up or shut up! Eric and Roman were at the other end of a long table, and could not hear.

"Well, you know how I ended up separated from Eric in the first place, right?"

Pam shook her head slightly.

"I know that when Eric defeated the Edgington Realm, he came back for you. He then said that you had tried to come to him by way of boat and it sank or something?"

"No. Uh, pirates kidnapped me. They knew I was Eric's wife and they thought they could ransom me. A few of the pirates were women..." Tara trailed off slightly, knowing that would interest Pam.

It did. She sat up straighter in her chair.

"So you're saying it was a mix? Men and women pirates?" Pam asked in a low voice, glancing down at Roman and Eric.

"Yes," Tara nodded, "and when they tried to force themselves on me..."

"Which ones tried? The men or the women?" Pam asked eagerly.

"Both," Tara lied, "I knew Eric would not have me dishonored. And I was with child...the twins. I jumped off of the ship and into the open waters. I mean I was lucky to have survived."

Meanwhile, Eric was hearing something down on his end, that he did not quite like...

"Let me see if I understand you correctly: you are not offering your son James, into marriage to my Ilsa. **YOU** want to marry Ilsa when she comes of age?"

"Yes." Roman said calmly.

"And Queen Pam..." Eric trailed off.

"Oh well Queen Pam will probably be dead by then. I will need a new wife." Roman replied.

"Alright, but you don't know for sure that Pam will be dead?"

"Let's just assume it." Roman answered. "I would very much like for you to consider wedding Ilsa to me, when she turns twelve."

_Tara will have a shit fit, Eric thought._

"I will think on it," Eric replied, "but let's talk of other matters now. Let's go back to the banquet hall. There is music and merriment and we have a new Fool."

* * *

Tara sat next to Pam in the banquet hall, while Eric and Roman sat together.

Pam whispered to her.

"That man is glaring at you from over there. Who is that?" she asked. Tara looked over and saw Jason's eyes glittering daggers of hatred towards her.

"That's Lord Stackhouse. He's the brother of the last Queen."

"You mean that common woman that was with you before the pirates arrived? I don't understand why they didn't kidnap her as well?" Pam asked.

"Believe me, neither did I." Tara lied.

"Well clearly, he's brooding over the fact that you're here. I would have King Eric behead him. I don't like the look on his face." Pam sniffed.

Tara decided to ignore Jason, as some announcer unrolled some kind of scroll and announced that a 'fool' would be entertaining them this evening. Fool? Fool? Oh God, Eric had said something about Sam...

Sam shuffled into the banquet hall and stood before the four of them. The onlookers were silent. Tara sensed that they knew Sam was not standing before them, willingly.

"Hello, 'Fool'," Eric smirked, "entertain your King and **MY** Queen."

Tara stared at Sam with pity and remembrances of love. Pam eyed her. She sensed something else was going on here. And this Fool came across as just as belligerent looking as Lord Stackhouse over there!

Sam's expression remained stoic, even as his eyes landed on Tara, who mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

Sam looked over at a man to his right and motioned for bread. The man offered a tray and Sam took three pieces off of it and began to juggle them-quite poorly. Roman lifted a brow and whispered to Eric.

"What is really going on here, if I may ask? Your Fool is a poor one and somehow the people seem to know it."

"Yes. Well this Fool lives in the dungeons." Eric replied. Roman stared at him now.

"He is a forced Fool?"

Eric looked back at Roman.

"Isn't that the best kind?"

Roman smiled as well. Meanwhile, Tara started to rise from her perch, when Pam grabbed her wrist!

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"He is not a real Fool! He's a prisoner! He doesn't deserve to be humiliated like this!" Tara whispered urgently.

"And you don't want to end up dead! Lord Stackhouse is now openly staring at you. My husband is glancing down this way. You will get yourself and that untalented Fool, killed!" Pam advised.

Tara realized Pam was right and relaxed. But Sam himself caused his trouble.

"I am sorry, your highness for the poor show. But I would do a better job if I was actually performing for the **REAL KING! THIS MAN'S A FRAUD! THE REAL KING ERIC IS DEAD!"** Sam screamed.

Two guards, summoned by Eric, hurried forth and beat Sam down, before dragging him off. Eric stood.

"Please ignore the Fool this evening. He is demented. Please, continue to eat and be merry!"

There was a small group of musicians that resumed playing after the 'show' was over. Roman spoke.

"That was a very strange accusation."

"The Fool is someone who was in love with the Queen. She knew him before she married me. He was a slave."

"Really?" Roman asked. "And he managed to get here after she was lost at sea?"

"Yes. Unfortunately **HE** was not lost at sea and arrived here no worse for wear. I found him attempting to be familiar with the Queen and decided the dungeons would be a nice place for him to stay."

"Instead of execution?" Roman asked.

"Tarayan told me he was quite a talented Fool," Eric lied, "I keep him alive with the hope of seeing one of his performances."

* * *

Tara said goodnight to Roman and Eric, allowed her handmaidens to take down her hair and brush it, then stared at herself in a mirror while she was alone. She had to convince Eric to leave Sam alone...

Eric entered her quarters and closed the door behind him, wearing a robe. Tara turned from her reflection and stood up.

"Are you happy with how you acted tonight?"

"Yes." Eric said casually. "I refrained from having Sam killed outright. And I don't want to discuss him anymore. I want to share your bed tonight, Tara."

"You can share it but we're not fucking."

"Fine, let me rephrase: I want to share your bed and fuck you in it."

"Not after tonight!" Tara huffed.

"Alright. Let me offer you this: I will spare Sam the Fool's miserable life if you share my bed permanently while we're here."

"I want to see him."

"Well," Eric said moving towards her and unfastening her nightdress, "let's see how things go. If I'm pleased, you can see him tonight. Will I be pleased, Tara? Will you give yourself to me without reservation?" Eric asked quietly.

Tara said nothing and Eric bent down and kissed her. For the next few moments, she drank in the taste and feel of him, running her hands up and down Eric's solid arms. He cupped her buttocks and pulled her closer, all while pressing his hardness into her. Tara struggled not to lose herself but soon realized she could not wait for him to undress...

Meanwhile, Queen Pamela of Zimonland, could not help but think about Queen Tarayan of Northland. What an interesting life this woman had. What an interesting lie she was telling about where she had been all of those months! Pam suspected the pirate part was true, but not the version about her jumping from the ship!

No. Pam thought that Tarayan engaged in all kinds of pleasures with the men and women on that ship! Somehow she had to convince Roman to stay here a little longer so she could get to know Tarayan better.

Roman himself, was not thinking of any of those things, as he slammed himself over and over again, into one of Tarayan's more attractive handmaidens, that he had ordered to his bed. He knew King Eric thought his offer for Ilsa was odd, but he hoped he would see the reason in it. And of course, if Pam did not die by the time Ilsa Northland reached the tender, womanly age of twelve, he would just kill her himself.

Poor Sam sat in the darkness of the dungeon, howling his outrage! A fellow prisoner told him to shut up! Sam quieted down, but this was not over. The next time he got loose, he would go for fake King Eric's throat! And he knew who he could get to help him. He had seen Lord Stackhouse earlier in the banquet room. Sam was more than sure that he would find his story interesting.

Tarayan would surely find a way to come down here and see him. He had seen her eyes in the banquet room. He had seen her anguish. She knew his love for her was real and they could only be happy in that other reality. Sam knew Tarayan would find a way to come to him if...

She could free herself from the erotic hold Eric had her in at that moment! Tara screamed Eric's name and he responded by burying his lips within the concave of her neck, sucking it, while she found herself helplessly bouncing up and down on his manhood, in short, quick jerks.

Queen Tarayan would not be seeing Sam the Fool until morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Tara awoke to find Eric gone. And she hadn't been awake two minutes, before her handmaidens came in, ready to help her bathe and dress. Tara didn't exactly want any 'help' with the bathing part, but she gritted her teeth and let the women stay.

One of the handmaidens was new. And looked suspiciously like Jessica...

"Uh you are?" Tara asked.

"Jessilyn, my Queen." Jessica answered, bowing slightly.

"Jessilyn, can you show me where the dungeons are?"

Jessilyn looked over at the other handmaiden, who was getting Tara's dress ready. That handmaiden gave her a strange look as well.

"You want to know where the dungeons are...why, Queen Tarayan?" Jessica asked.

"Because there is someone I need to see down there." Tara answered tersely. She could see that the women knew who this was. After Sam's show last night, everyone probably knew something was up!

"I do not think the King would like it." the other handmaiden said.

"Could you leave? I want to talk to Jessilyn alone." Tara said. The other handmaiden looked somewhat displeased, briefly, but bowed and left.

"Jessilyn, the King said it was alright to see the prisoner that I am going to see. I am only going to visit him to see that he is being treated decently."

Jessilyn continued to look perplexed, but spoke.

"Being treated decently? I do not follow you, Queen Tarayan?"

"You know...like what are the prisoners fed?"

"Fed?" Jessica asked again in puzzlement. Uh oh, Tara thought.

"Jessilyn, are the prisoners down there getting any food?"

"Oh. Yes. It's thrown at them and they eat off of the floor."

"Is the floor washed?"

"Washed?" Jessilyn asked.

"Disinfected for germs?" Tara asked suspiciously.

"Disinfected? I'm sorry, your Majesty, I do not read that well..."

"Girl, does anyone scrub the floor of the dungeon?" Tara finally asked.

"No! God, why?"

Tara didn't like the sound of that shit at all!

"Okay so they get water though?"

"Sometimes. Queen Tarayan, I really have no knowledge of the dungeons below. But if you do feel the need to visit there, you should take a cloth or handkerchief, just to be safe."

"We'll **BOTH** be taking handkerchiefs. Let's go." Tara said firmly. Jessica gulped loudly.

* * *

Jessica had never lied!

The dungeons were atrocious and despicable! Tara tossed away the cloth! The funk in this place was ten times worse than anything she had ever smelled in a public bathroom!

"What the fuck?!" Tara snapped at the guard. "There is shit over there in the corner! How do these men go to the bathroom?"

The guard looked at Jessilyn, who soon fainted from the fumes! Tara told the guard to take Jessica back above. Once they were gone, Tara picked up a torch and made her way through a sea of crusty looking prisoners that were shackled in various positions and places...joined by feces, piss and old ass food!

There were a few rats and Tara kicked one and he went flying back, almost in a somersault, against a wall!

"Sam!" Tara called out. "Are you in here?"

There were a few women too, but Tara didn't have time to talk to anyone, though she could sense shock that she was there.

"Queen Tarayan!" a voice croaked.

Tara waved the torch in the direction of the voice.

But she didn't find Sam.

She found Surgeon Bill! Good God! What had happened? Why was he in the dungeon?

"Surgeon Bill! Jesus! What are you doing down here?"

"The other King...Samuel told me that the other King is gone...he did this..."

Tara backed away a bit. No. **HER** Eric wouldn't have done some shit like this!

"Why would he have done this, Surgeon Bill? Why?"

"Tarayan!"

Tara turned the torch in another direction and found Sam over in a corner, looking cleaner than the other prisoners. She hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at his manacles.

"For now. I see you found Surgeon Bill."

"What happened to him? The last time I saw him he was on the island with us! He was a trusted person here! Why is he over there in shackles?"

"**QUEEN TARAYAN**!" Eric's voice boomed. Uh oh...

"I will get you and Surgeon Bill out of here, I promise! What did you have to eat?"

"There is bread over in the corner," Sam confided, "but it is soaked in piss."

"Oh God," Tara moaned, "I'm going to be sick! Look, I'll get some food down here for all of you, okay? Just hold on!"

"I love you, Tarayan! Please, a kiss?"

"I don't think so, Sam. I mean, I just can't. right now."

"Why?" Sam demanded to know.

"Have you seen your fucking self? And Eric is just barely keeping you alive! Now I have to go! I'll get you some food, okay?"

Tara then rose up and hurried through the sea of prisoners with her torch, before reaching the door. Eric had a handkerchief over his nose with one hand. He then forcefully pulled her out of the dungeon with the other!

The guard slammed the door shut!

"You will go with your handmaidens and change clothing. King Roman and Queen Pam are waiting to break fast with us. Then we will go to Havenbrook to see the children. Now you go at once!"

Tara could see that Jessilyn and that other surly ass looking handmaiden, were staring at her like she was crazy, as well as the guard!

"Okay, I know I was kind of wrong here...but we need to get some Clorox down there! That's a health hazard! And they can't eat food that's been on the floor!"

"Go and change your clothes, then join me in the royal hall, are we clear, my Queen?" Eric said carefully. Tara realized Eric didn't want to talk about it in front of the handmaidens and the guard. She just nodded.

* * *

Neither of Tara's handmaidens said squat to her, as they helped her change and freshen up her hair. They accompanied her to the royal break fast room and people bowed as she entered. Pam looked quite amused and Roman raised a brow when he saw her.

The door closed and Tara was seated on the other end of the table.

"Tarayan, I heard about your visit to the dungeon," Pam purred. "Uh, why?!"

Tara ignored Pam and looked at Roman.

"Do you think it's right that human beings don't even have a chance to bathe? I mean the conditions are really bad down there!"

Roman looked from her, over to Eric, then back at Tara. He placed a hand over hers.

"My dear, what you are feeling, sympathy for criminally unwashed...it's clearly part of the falling out that occurred, when you were floating at sea for so long."

Tara pulled her hand from Roman's, then looked at Eric.

"Your Majesty, can I take some of our food down..."

"No. You may not. Really, Tarayan, I am now wondering if you are fit enough to travel to Havenbrook?" Eric said, looking at her oddly.

"Eric!" Tara began to protest, but Pam interrupted.

"My King," she said, referring to Roman, "let me take Queen Tarayan outside to take in some of the air. The fumes from that dungeon addled her brain."

"Clearly!" Roman snorted. Pam looked to Eric and he nodded. Pam helped Tara up and they left the room. Soon, they were outside walking the grounds. Pam linked arms with her.

"What is really going on, Tarayan? Was that visit below because of that man from the other night? The Fool?"

"Do you really think it's alright to treat human beings like that?" Tara asked, instead of answering the question.

Pam stopped walking and stared at her.

"Tarayan, you are not from a lower house here. You are from the House of Thornland. Surely you had prisoners in your family dungeons? Why are you acting as if all of this is new to you?"

Tara bit her lip. What could she say? That this** WAS** new to her?

"I just think we could at least provide decent prisons."

"Why? No one is down there that didn't go against your King." Pam said and pulled her along again. "Tarayan, pull yourself together. I can see the worry in your husband's eyes. You do not want him to think you are unfit and discard you."

Now Tara stopped!

"Eric wouldn't do that!"

"Yes, well let's hope that is true. The point is, I would not want to see that happen. Now, I was wondering if you would mind terribly, if I accompanied the King and yourself to Havenbrook?"

Tara eyed her.

"No, I have no problem with it. But we are just visiting our children, Ilsa and Alex."

Pam glanced at her.

"You mean Princess Ilsa and Prince Alexander." she corrected her. Tara nodded again.

"Yes, of course, Princess Ilsa and Prince Alexander." Tara said more to herself than anyone else. All she could think about was Sam and Bill being in that pit! **WHY** would **HER** Eric, have done that to Surgeon Bill? Why?

* * *

Eric did not know why Tara agreed to allow Pam to come along with them, but oddly, he did not mind. This Pam was so like** HIS** Pam, that he did not mind conversing with her, before they headed towards the carriage.

Roman had decided to visit with with old family friends, within the realm and had taken off by horseback, with a royal entourage, an hour ago. He did not appear to care how Pam spent her time away from him. And that made him sad for her. If Eric had had to pick a husband for his oldest, vampire child, it would not have been Roman Zimojic.

"Queen Tarayan did seem disturbed by her visit to your dungeon," Pam was saying, "I don't mean to be forward, but is it possible that she was not floating in the ocean, all of this time? Is is possible she was taken prisoner? Maybe by pirates?"

Eric refrained from grinning! Oh yes, this was Pam alright! She had always had a thing for women pirates!

"It is possible," Eric said carefully, "but I think it is best to just allow the Queen to work through whatever this is."

"And the Fool? He seems quite attached to her." Pam said knowingly.

"Well he won't be performing tonight." was all Eric was willing to share about that. Tara finally revealed herself and Eric took her arm.

"Shall we go. It is about an hour's ride." he told the women.

One of Pam's handmaidens hurried up to her to tell her something, and Eric used the time to walk with Tara to the carriage.

"Was last night not pleasurable? Did you have to spoil it with your dungeon antics?"

"I didn't find last night anything." Tara replied.

"Really? You made love to me like I was a lost love...which I am. And I cannot wait until tonight. But this talk of feeding the prisoners..."

"Eric! You are not a monster! Just...when Sookie and Ben come back, let me go back and buy some bleach and a mop. I'll bring it back and clean the dungeon floor myself! Then we'll get everyone some proper food and a place to go to the bathroom!"

"Tara, stop this and get into the carriage."

"Why do I have to stop anything? People will die of disease down there."

"We are in the 1500's Tara. People died of disease then. If we help with cleanliness, it may change historical events. The people that will die down there, were meant to die down there."

"Even Sam?" Tara challenged Eric.

"Especially him!"

"Okay, then at least tell me why the other Eric put Surgeon Bill down there."

"Who?"

"Surgeon Bill! He helped me when I first met the other Eric. I had fallen overboard and I had a broken arm. I'm sure he's done nothing to deserve being down there."

Eric could see that Pam was finished with whatever had been detaining her, and was coming towards them.

"Fine. I will find out why** HE'S** down there. Now will you stop all of this foolish talk about cleaning up the dungeon?"

Tara did not answer.

"Tara!" Eric growled warningly.

Tara still did not answer by the time Pam reached them. She smiled brightly.

"I cannot wait to meet those precious bundles of joy." Pam grinned.

* * *

Pam chatted more with Eric than with Tara, who still seemed to be bothered by something(she really hoped it wasn't that dungeon thing). But her chattiness masked a deep rage that was growing with every moment.

At first, her reasoning for wanting to accompany the King Eric and Queen Tarayan to Havenbrook, was simply to get to know Tarayan better, and maybe entice her into a sexual act.

But then she was told something quite disturbing by one of her eavesdropping handmaidens.

She was told that Roman had no intention of offering their son James to Princess Ilsa Northman.

He had offered himself! The unbelievable nerve of that old bastard! And Roman thought she would 'dead by then'. Pam had no intention of dying anytime soon! Not even when Ilsa Northman reached the marriageable age of 12.

Pam did not know if Eric was truly taking that offer seriously. But she did know this: as long as Princess Ilsa Northman was still alive, the baby princess was a threat to her own position as Queen of Zimonland.

The child, her 'competition', would have to be eliminated. And now, during this visit to Havenbrook, seemed as good a time as any, to do the deed.

* * *

Tara was less than thrilled to see that Ilsa and Alex's governess was none other than Nora! But what was she going to say? Tara knew Eric missed her and hadn't Tara longed for the real King Eric for the longest time?

Tara requested private time with the twins and Nora agreed, but was a little surprised to see that the Queen was sitting on floor interacting with her children. It was not unheard of, of course, but it was a bit worrying to see how attached Queen Tarayan seemed to be to the Prince and Princess. Royal children did not usually live with their parents.

Meanwhile, Ben returned, without Sookie, to report what was going on back in Bon Temps to Eric...

"Chancellor Kibwe is turning vampires back into humans, just like Tara."

Eric's jaw tightened.

"Anyone we know so far?"

"Yes, your majesty...I'm afraid Bill Compton was turned back. Bill and his vampire daughter, Jessica. Sookie is by his side now."

Eric eyed him.

"That bothers you?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't. I am betrothed to Sookie Stackhouse and minus Bill Compton in the other world, things were going well between us. But now that he's human again in the other realm, she has been by his side day and night. I feel as if I'm losing her."

"You probably are," Eric said curtly, "and I'm sorry to be so blunt, but Sookie's attentions have been known to wander. We need to find out** HOW** Kibwe is doing all of this?"

"I was thinking we could just turn all the known former vampires, back to vampires." Ben suggested.

"So that Kibwe can turn them human again? It would be a never ending cycle. I was thinking of something. Maybe we could find Kibwe's version here and switch him with his counterpart. This realm does seem to diminish powers."

Ben appeared to be thinking, but nodded slowly.

"Yes, and whatever abilities one has in one realm, don't appear in the other. A Kibwe put in this realm would no longer be King of Hell in the other. I will get him from the dungeon."

Eric almost choked!

"What do you mean?"

Ben shrugged.

"I will obtain Kibwe from the dungeon."

"The dungeon back at...:"

"Yes," Ben said, "he's there now."

"For what?" Eric asked.

"Fornicating with Queen Sookie."

Eric slowly sat down in a chair.

"Tell me, why is Bill Compton down there?"

"For delivering a dead child and losing Queen Sookie in the process." Ben said matter-of-factly."

Eric nodded but said no more on the matter. Clearly, Tara's 'King Eric', was not a man to see reason. Ben bowed deeply and left the room.

Pam wandered in soon after. Eric rose from his chair.

"Have you been exploring the grounds?" he asked.

"I've been pretending to until I could have a word with you alone."

"Well I was just on my way to the nursery."

"Where Princess Ilsa is? My replacement, right?" Pam asked, locking eyes with Eric. Eric forced himself to remember protocol. These matters could not be discussed with anyone but Roman...

And yet he caught the familiar look of murder in Pam's eyes! He tailored his next words carefully.

"I still have to consider King Roman's offer."

"So you haven't decided to betroth your baby daughter to my older than fuck husband, have you?" Pam said in a phony, sweet sounding voice.

"Queen Tarayan would have my head if I did." was all Eric was willing to go on record saying. Of course he had no intention of honoring such a ludicrous request, but still, he could not tell Roman he thought he was a filthy degenerate!

Pam stared at him for the longest time, then spoke.

"I believe you. I don't know why, but I do."

Eric reached for her hand, kissed it, then spoke as well.

"Then I trust you won't try and murder my daughter in her crib?"

Pam slowly pulled her hand from his.

"I don't know what you mean. But I am truly offended."

"You don't sound offended." Eric countered.

"I'm offended on the inside." Pam replied, smiling coldly. She then bowed slightly, before leaving the room. Eric had decided it would be best if guards were placed outside of Queen Pam's room this evening!

* * *

Tara readied herself for bed, with Eric, again.

There was only one candle lit, and the fire place was roaring. Eric didn't even have the decency to get under the covers or anything! He was lying on his side, naked and propped up on one elbow, as Tara brushed her hair in front of the vanity, then set the brush down.

Tara then walked over to the bed, unfastened her robe and began to get into bed.

Eric coughed loudly!

"You still have clothing on." Eric told her pointedly.

"Come on, Eric! It's drafty around here! I could catch cold."

"Are you really cold or are you just trying to avoid my touch? Tara, I thought we were past this. Last night was..."

"Wonderful." Tara admitted. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Not the Clorox? Tara, conditions have to stay as they are down in that dungeon."

"Why? I mean why can I just mop the floors in there just once?"

"You're a queen! You can't be seen mopping and where do we put the prisoners while this goes on?"

"Let them stretch their legs a bit on the lawn?"

"Come to bed, Tara and remove that piece of clothing you still on." Eric sighed, not wanting to discuss the matter any longer. Tara sighed as well and removed her night gown, then gently climbed into bed. Eric reached out to caress her shoulder.

"I know that you are upset about Bill. I found out why he's down in the dungeon."

Tara looked at him.

"Why?"

"Your King Eric blamed him for Queen Sookie's death. And the death of their child."

"I'm sure he did all he could! Those things just happen!"

"Yes." was all Eric said, but his eyes probed hers. Tara was finally beginning to doubt that her precious King Eric, was the upstanding, dream man that she always took him for. And he was not about to ruin this moment. As a matter of fact, Eric had every intention of adding to her doubts, until King Eric, the real and dead one, was nothing but a bad memory to Tara.

He felt himself hardening at the prospect of having Tara to love for his very own, finally, without that...that weaker version of himself, always coming between them. Eric pulled Tara forcefully towards him and entered her with one, smooth thrust. Soon Tara was crying out as Eric moved vigorously within her, clouding her brain. Her body and soul would meld into one entity, as Eric possessed Tara for most of the night, before they finally surrendered to sleep.


End file.
